


И губы ее цвета вишни

by marta_kent



Series: И губы ее цвета вишни [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Detectives, Ghosts, M/M, Mysticism, Romance, alternative universe, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:37:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 32,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5532806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marta_kent/pseuds/marta_kent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Название</strong>: И губы ее цвета вишни<br/><strong>Оригинальное название:</strong> And Her Lips Were Cherry Red<br/><strong>Автор</strong>: <a class="postlink" href="http://jeyhawk.livejournal.com/">jeyhawk</a><br/><strong>Переводчик</strong>: <a class="postlink">Marta</a><br/><strong>Разрешение</strong>: запрос отправлен<br/><strong>Бета</strong>: <a class="postlink" href="http://magicl.diary.ru/">Волшебная Личность</a><br/><strong>Арт</strong>: <a class="postlink" href="http://vladanil.diary.ru/">Anarda</a><br/><strong>Виддер</strong>: <a class="postlink" href="http://stsq.diary.ru/">Кью</a><br/><strong>Фандом</strong>: Supernatural (J2)<br/><strong>Пейринг</strong>: Дж2<br/><strong>Персонажи</strong>: Дженсен Эклз, Джаред Падалеки, Чад Мюррей, Орландо Блум и другие.<br/><strong>Рейтинг</strong>: NC-17<br/><strong>Категория</strong>: слэш, AU, RPS<br/><strong>Жанр</strong>: мистика, романс, ангст, юмор<br/><strong>Количество слов:</strong> ~32 тыс.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Саммари** : Тяжело переживая разрыв со своим парнем, медиум Джаред Падалеки с большой неохотой откликается на просьбу ФБР помочь в расследовании череды загадочных кровавых смертей. Кто бы мог подумать, что поиск серийного убийцы вновь сведет вместе бывших любовников, и их проблемы и разногласия уйдут на второй план: на кону окажутся человеческие жизни, в том числе, их собственные.  
>  **От переводчика** : Окончание серии. Перевод для ББ 2015.  
> 

Вернувшись домой, Джаред вошел в полутемную прихожую. Сквозь закрытые жалюзи в комнаты едва проникал свет, и это дарило ему столь необходимые сейчас тишину и покой. И всё же оттого, что никто его не встречает, легче на душе у Джареда не становилось. Может, завести собаку или открывать шторы по таймеру, чтобы хоть как-то сгладить уныние пустой квартиры?  
На автоответчике мигала красная лампочка, и Джаред нажал кнопку, лишь бы заполнить гнетущее молчание человеческой речью.  
«Это специальный агент Моррисон. Пожалуйста, перезвони мне сразу, как вернешься домой. Мой номер (558) 555–2318»

Бип.  
«Да поговори же ты со мной!»  
Бип.  
«Это специальный агент Моррисон. Пожалуйста, перезвони мне, это срочно».  
Бип.  
«Привет милый, это бабушка. От тебя давно никаких новостей. Позвони мне, хорошо?»  
Бип.  
«Ну возьми же трубку, Джаред. Пожалуйста».  
Бип.  
«Джаред?»  
Бип.  
«Прости».  
Бип.  
«Сообщения отсутствуют».  
Джаред снял трубку городского телефона и набрал номер агента Моррисона. С момента их последнего разговора прошло немало времени, однако цифры не стерлись из памяти. Слушая в трубке гудки, он постукивал от нечего делать по автоответчику. Надо позвонить бабушке.  
– Моррисон слушает, – голос агента ничуть не изменился, всё такой же резкий.  
– Это Джаред.  
– Мы можем встретиться?  
Джаред вздохнул, вспомнив о переполненной корзине с грязным бельем и о немытой посуде в раковине.  
– Где? – спросил он.  
Для встречи Моррисон предложил кафе неподалеку от дома и сказал, что будет там через десять минут. Перед уходом Джаред еще раз прокрутил сообщения автоответчика, особо вслушиваясь в тот самый голос. Что нужно от него Моррисону на этот раз? Быть может, новая встреча поможет исправить ситуацию с Дженсеном.  
Войдя в кафе, Джаред отыскал взглядом Моррисона – тот устроился на полукруглом диване у столика. Агент походил на Самюэля Джексона и Моргана Фримена одновременно. Аккуратная стрижка, небрежно распахнутое пальто, безупречный костюм – всем видом Моррисон говорил: «Работаю на правительство».  
– Закажешь что-нибудь? – спросил Моррисон, подвигая к нему меню. – Я слышал, у них приличные бургеры.  
Джаред знал меню наизусть, ведь он был здесь завсегдатай.  
– Что вам от меня нужно?  
К ним подошла официантка Шерри.  
– Привет, Джаред, – она одарила его своей фирменной улыбкой. – Принести тебе что-нибудь?  
Джареда позабавило, каким неприязненным взглядом окинула девушка Моррисона – будто он душит котят на досуге.  
– Бургер, – сказал он. – И кофе для моего друга.  
Моррисон утвердительно кивнул.  
– Бургер с двойным сыром, без лука, с картошкой фри. Будет сделано, – она подмигнула и удалилась к барной стойке, покачивая бедрами, туго обтянутыми красной юбкой униформы.  
Вскоре она вернулась с колой для Джареда и кофе для Моррисона, опять мимолетно улыбнувшись. Джаред сделал глоток и откинулся на спинку дивана, выжидающе глядя на агента.  
– Мне нужна твоя помощь, – сказал Моррисон, скривившись, словно лимон откусил.  
– В чем именно?  
– Ты слышал последние новости?  
Джаред кивнул.  
– Тогда должен понимать, какого рода помощь мне нужна.  
Моррисон не из тех, кто занимается банальными расследованиями. Несколько дней назад была найдена убитой некая Анна Мэй Карлинг. В новостях особо не распространялись, но и тех немногих фото Джареду оказалось достаточно. Лицо Анны украшало обложки всех местных газет, в каждой статье подчеркивали: «И у полиции по-прежнему никаких зацепок».  
Подоспела Шерри с заказом, и Джаред улыбнулся ей. Взяв ломтик картошки с тарелки, он стал механически жевать, не сразу отвечая Моррисону.  
– Если я решусь вам помогать, то на это раз – на моих условиях. Я буду участвовать в расследовании только в качестве официального консультанта, и если моя помощь пригодится, то вы отметите это в отчете, и также укажете, что я помогал вам и прежде.  
Моррисон сверлил его недобрым взглядом, но Джаред продолжил невозмутимое поглощение жареной картошки, на вкус потрясающей, в меру прожаренной, в меру соленой.  
– Мне казалось, ты стараешься держаться в тени, – наконец сказал агент. – Выйти на тебя было нелегкой задачей.  
Джаред пожал плечами.  
– Обстоятельства изменились.  
Он не собирался раскрывать Моррисону подробности, не настолько близко они знакомы. Однажды Джаред помог федералам, и это разрушило его жизнь. Теперь он надеялся собрать осколки заново.  
Три месяца назад Моррисон с напарником появился в офисе Джареда с предложением «поговорить». Джаред сразу понял, что они из полиции, и уже собирался выставить их за порог, но что–то в интонации Моррисона, в том, как старательно тот подбирал слова, заставило Джареда сменить гнев на милость, и он согласился их выслушать. Сначала он решил, что дело в Чаде, и ему опять придется доказывать, что он не видел друга лет сто. Но оказалось, что дело совершенно в другом.  
С одной стороны, Джаред не афишировал свои способности, с другой – никогда не забывал о них и о своём призвании. Должно быть, федералы вышли на него через родных или друзей, впрочем, сейчас это было не важно.  
Чаще всего он занимался не упокоенными душами, помогая им по мере сил отправиться в мир иной, но порой к Джареду обращались и обычные, живые люди со своими психологическими проблемами. Посетители удивлялись новомодной обстановке кабинета и элегантности его хозяина – никто не ожидал, что экстрасенс носит дизайнерские джинсы, имеет офис в центре и пользуется самым современным компьютером. И что он обычный человек с рядовой профессией и с фото улыбающегося парня в рамке на столе.  
Порой Дженсен шутил, что Джареду следовало дописать «Кризисный психотерапевт» на свои визитки, рядом с «Разработчик компьютерных систем». Ведь медиум этим и занимается, помогает людям успокоить боль потери, а душам – найти путь к свету. Не совсем удачная шутка, но Джаред не обижался, потому что Дженсен говорил это с мягкой, любящей улыбкой на лице.  
– Тогда о тебе узнают, – голос Моррисона вернул Джареда в реальность, к остывшей еде на тарелке.  
– Наплевать, – соврал Джаред.  
Моррисон сжал губы в тонкую линию: возразить ему было нечего.  
– Если вам не нравятся мои условия, найдите кого-нибудь другого. Могу посоветовать пару специалистов, – взяв с тарелки бургер, Джаред вгрызся в него зубами, как будто ему было, и правда, всё равно.

Если бы Джаред смог предвидеть, куда заведет появление в его офисе агента Моррисона с напарницей Кашмарек, то моментально бы отказал. Но соблазн помочь федералам решить загадку, которая не давалась тем почти два года, перевесил, и Джаред сказал «да». Исполненный собственной значимости и горя желанием раскрыть серьезное дело, он слепо шагнул в расставленные для него силки.  
Дела привели их из Лос–Анджелеса в Неваду, потом в Техас. Кипы документов, места преступлений. Множество растерянных, измученных душ, обретшие благодаря ему покой, оставившие осадком чувства горя и потери, жгучие, до тошноты.  
Дженсену он сказал, что у него срочная работа на севере Штатов в только что созданной фирме, и что он временно затеряется в кибернетических джунглях. Федералы требовали от него полной секретности, так что приходилось врать даже человеку, которого любил, каждый раз остро чувствуя собственную ложь.  
Издерганный, выжатый как лимон, Джаред порой не находил в себе сил и желания разговаривать по телефону с Дженсеном, и когда тот звонил, Джаред или не брал трубку, или отвечал банально и односложно. Через несколько дней Дженсен звонить перестал. Неделю спустя Джаред наконец напал на нужный след: призрак несчастного ребенка, пострадавшего от убийцы, помог Джареду составить образ преступника. Описание Джареда вдобавок к уже имеющимся нескольким версиям следствия свело все имеющиеся ниточки воедино, и тогда ему позволили вернуться домой.  
Опустошенный, уставший, Джаред ожидал, что после разлуки Дженсен встретит его с распростертыми объятиями, но вместо этого наткнулся на подозрительный взгляд и холодное приветствие. С головой уйдя в работу, Джаред не сумел придумать правдоподобную версию своего отсутствия, и вся эта супер–секретность и натянутый тон телефонных разговоров обратили тревогу Дженсена в ревность и недоверие.  
Между ними начались размолвки – Джаред и не подозревал, что они способны на такую злобу и взвинченные вопли. Порой в их словах прорывалось отчаяние, ведь несмотря на обиду и гнев, они всё ещё любили друг друга. И все же каждая ссора разводила их в стороны с той же неизбежностью, как землетрясение разводит края каньона.  
Спустя пару месяцев Дженсен собрал вещи и уехал. Несколько раз они пытались поговорить по душам, но их выяснения отношений и споры всегда заканчивались одним и тем же: подстегиваемые раздражением и затаенным гневом, они вцеплялись друг в друга в жарком сексе, выползая потом из кровати, покрытые укусами и синяками. Джаред не мог рассказать Дженсену правду о том, чем занимался в отъезде, а Дженсен не собирался больше верить ему на слово.  
Дженсен звонил каждый день, но Джаред не брал трубку – какой смысл, ничего не изменится, пока он не придумает, как разрешить проблему. Джареду не хотелось, чтобы узнали о его способностях все и каждый, но быть может, тогда Дженсен вернется к нему, и это верный способ?  
Они все ещё любили друг друга, это следовало из каждого их разговора, но прямо сейчас им лучше, наверное, не встречаться, иначе они разорвут друг друга в клочья. Джаред вспоминал о Дженсене с каждым вздохом, и грудь сдавливало, как обручем. Опустевшая постель по ночам растягивалась на мили, а утром Джаред с полчаса убеждал себя, что есть причины вставать.  
Он не подозревал, что когда-нибудь поймет выражение «не хватает, словно потерянной руки или ноги», но да, именно так это и ощущалось. Дженсен стал его частью, и теперь, когда он ушел, по жизни Джареда пошли трещины. Еще немного, и он сломается окончательно.  
Моррисон со стуком опустил чашку на стол, вернув Джареда из воспоминаний. Агент изучающе разглядывал Джареда, как будто принимая какое-то решение, и он ответил таким же прямым взглядом. Терять Джареду было нечего, и так уже всё испорчено, почему бы не попытаться склеить осколки.  
Моррисон первым отвел глаза и посмотрел сквозь окно кафе на полупустую улицу, покачав головой, словно недовольный сделанными выводами.  
– Ты изменился.  
Джаред пожал плечами – может, это к лучшему. Он уважал Моррисона за грубоватую прямоту и страсть к работе, но вряд ли они стали бы друзьями. Моррисон как будто хотел еще что–то добавить, но передумал, хмурясь.  
– Я работаю над расследованием десять лет, – перешел он к делу. – Это была самая первая папка с документами, оказавшаяся на моем столе… И до сих пор это дело не даёт мне покоя.  
Джаред отпил колу, не сводя глаз с агента. Насколько он уяснил из их предыдущей встречи, агенты Моррисон и Кашмарек числились в специальном отделе по расследованию серийных убийств, и к ним в руки попадали самые тяжкие и кровавые преступления. Отсюда следовало, что смерть Анны Мэй являлась звеном в длинной цепи.  
– До тех пор, пока ты не дашь согласие сотрудничать, много я тебе рассказать не могу, – Моррисон оглядел пустой зал кафе. – Но хочу, чтобы ты знал – смерть Анны Мэй будет лишь первой, затем последуют еще четыре жертвы, всех выберут из местных.  
Джаред тяжело сглотнул. Он не знал Анну Мэй лично, однако часто забегал в магазин, в котором работала девушка. Когда фото Анны замелькало на обложках, то она показалось Джареду знакомой. Вот так встречаешь каждый день человека и даже не утруждаешься запомнить в лицо.  
Позволить убийце бродить повсюду, ожидая известий об очередной жертве? Может, это будут его знакомые, например, официантка Шерри, Джордж из «Старбакса», что на углу, или того хуже – Дженсен? От страха в животе Джареда скрутился узел, ему даже показалось, что вокруг резко похолодало.  
Моррисон следил за переменами на его лице, ожидая ответа.  
– Выжила лишь одна жертва, – продолжил он рассказ. – Но девушка не в состоянии сделать заявление. Убийца хитер и знаком с действиями полиции, умеет заметать следы. За десять лет мы не нашли ни единой стоящей зацепки, лишь несколько ненадежных свидетелей, утверждавших, что видели белого мужчину около шести футов ростом.  
– Под это описание подходит любой мужчина Западного побережья, – сказал Джаред без намека на шутку, но Моррисон все равно усмехнулся.  
– Вот именно.  
Джаред сфокусировался на своем бургере, медленно пережёвывая. Он понимал, что Моррисон ждет, но не торопился с ответом. На этот раз он не собирался портить себе жизнь ради ФБР.  
Он вспомнил, каково это – отыскивать кусочки головоломки для федералов, на которые те, несмотря на их супервозможности, вряд ли обратили бы внимание, если бы не Джаред. Он ощущал себя частью огромного сложного механизма, маленьким винтиком, без которого остальная махина превратилась бы в груду металлолома. Джаред работал над расследованием на пределе возможностей, но и результаты ошеломляли масштабами, это вам не каждодневная рутинная работа в офисе.  
Сколько себя помнил, Джаред сдерживал свои способности, не давая им взять над собой верх и не превратить паранормальное в норму жизни. Да, он признавал, что сверхъестественное – его неотъемлемая часть, но всего лишь часть. Он не только медиум, но и программист, друг и любовник в одном лице.  
– Позвоню тебе завтра, – сказал, наконец, Моррисон, бросая на стол купюру. – Я ничего не могу обещать, но постараюсь это уладить.  
Джаред кивнул: пусть постарается. Моррисон ушел, но Джаред не обратил на него внимания, уставившись в свою тарелку словно в хрустальный шар, который поведает будущее. Недоеденный бургер лежал среди подсохших ломтиков картошки. Вчера Эллисон, его секретарь и помощник, сказала, что Джаред заметно похудел, но, трудно поверить, у него пропал аппетит. От голода ныло в желудке, однако, что бы Джаред не ел – всё просилось обратно.  
Он допил колу в надежде, что ее сахара и кофеина будет достаточно, чтобы подкрепиться, оставил деньги Шерри, не забыв про щедрые чаевые, и поднялся из-за стола. Моррисон тоже переплатил – то ли не обратил внимания, что за купюру кладет на стол, то ли не в курсе, сколько стоит чашка кофе. Джаред поставил бы на первое – Моррисон не похож на человека, который привык к домашней еде.  
Шерри догнала его у двери, чмокнула в щёку и протянула пакет с куском арахисового пирога. Сладкий аромат призывно защекотал ноздри, и Джаред подумал, что, может и заставит себя съесть пирог позже, дома.  
Шерри приобняла его одной рукой.  
– Давайте уже, миритесь быстрее, ребята. Смотреть на тебя жалко, такого несчастного.  
Джаред выдавил фальшивую улыбку, но судя по грустному взгляду Шерри, ее не удалось обмануть. Горло сдавило, и Джаред испугался, что сейчас слезу пустит, этого еще не хватало. Знакомые и друзья старались не упоминать Дженсена, как будто никакого разрыва между ними не произошло. Может, не хотели вмешиваться, а может, не знали, что и сказать. Как утешить человека, который делает вид, что у него в жизни всё в порядке? Если бы он ходил с хмурым видом, злился или повышал тон, было бы проще, однако Джаред сохранял невозмутимый вид. Он никому не назвал причину разрыва, да и как объяснить, если он и сам её толком не знал? Джаред верил, что их с Дженсеном любовь будет длиться вечно, ничто их не разлучит, и где они теперь? Разбежались из-за дурацких недомолвок.  
В дверях кафе на Джареда нахлынул воздух улицы, холодный, пропитанный выхлопными газами и ароматом зацветающих деревьев. Он задержался, вглядываясь в окна квартиры Дженсена, что располагалась в доме напротив – горит ли там свет? Потом резко отвел взгляд и пошел вдоль улицы к себе домой.  
Навестить Дженсена – не лучшая идея, всё опять закончилось бы нудной ссорой. Нужно положить конец этому дерьму, пока удача на его стороне. А вдруг уже слишком поздно раскрывать Дженсену правду? От этой мысли Джаред похолодел и не стал развивать ее дальше. Нет, Дженсен ему поверит, всегда верил. До той поры, пока их диалоги на взвинченных тонах не стали заканчиваться метанием друг в друга неодушевленными предметами.  
Как обидно, что Дженсен не принял его объяснений и допустил мысль о том, что Джаред может обмануть – и это после их пяти неразлучных лет. Разве у него не могут быть личные секреты? Гордость мешала Джареду признать, что он не прав. Гордость и страх.  
Но Дженсен знал его лучше других, знал о нём всё, даже то, как он заработал тонкий шрам на лбу, упав в детстве с крыльца. Ну как он мог не поверить? Джаред продолжал убеждать себя, что всё наладится, и что они снова будут вместе (ибо альтернатива пугала до чертиков), и всё же порой задумывался – если Дженсен расстался с ним так легко, быть может, он давно уже планировал их разрыв?  
Ужас сковал ему грудь, и Джаред застыл перед кодовым замком на подъездной двери, силясь вспомнить нужную комбинацию цифр. Что если они не справятся, и это конец? Он лихорадочно зашарил по карманам в поисках ключей. Нет, он не позволит, он сделает всё, чтобы удержать Дженсена.  
Наконец, дверь подъезда распахнулась, и Джаред взлетел вверх по ступеням, не заметив, как очутился в полутемной прихожей своей квартиры. Прижавшись спиной к входной двери, он вспоминал, как дышать. Нет, если бы Дженсен окончательно решил расстаться, то не звонил бы каждый день, он ведь не настолько жесток. Уняв панику и частое дыхание, Джаред постепенно успокоился и открыл глаза.  
Красный глазок автоответчика привлек его внимание, и Джаред подошел к телефону. Автоответчик стал ему теперь новым другом, а голосовые послания помогали пережить очередной день. Сотовый – совсем другое дело, ради него не требовалось возвращаться домой. Он нажал кнопку, и голос Дженсена зазвенел в полной тишине.  
– Джаред, прошу, позвони мне… Ты уже столько дней не берешь трубку.  
В словах Дженсена слышались тревога и даже раздражение. Джаред со вздохом набрал знакомый номер. Не то чтобы он нарочно злил или дразнил Дженсена, не поднимая трубку и тем самым вынуждая оставлять сообщения, просто ему нужен был голос Дженсена, встречающий после работы, хотелось верить, что о нем все еще волнуются.  
– Джаред? – трубку подняли на первом же гудке, и его кольнуло чувство вины – Дженсен, и правда, волновался.  
– Да, – ответил он, опираясь спиной о стену и медленно сползая на пол. – Да, это я.  
Дженсен с облегчением выдохнул, удивляя Джареда – с чего бы так переживать?  
– Ты в порядке? – спросил он.  
– Да… – Джаред слышал, как Дженсен беспокойно ходит по комнате. – Да, в порядке, просто… Увидел в новостях об убийстве, и не знаю, просто… Решил проверить, как ты там, понимаешь?  
Джаред нахмурился. Они редко обсуждали это, да и Дженсен вряд ли признал бы, но с ним что–то произошло, пока он был в коме. Дженсену открылся мир паранормального, знакомый Джареду с детства, позволив заглянуть по ту сторону, к призракам и привидениям. Дженсен стал более восприимчив к происходящему, и порой казалось, что он научился заглядывать в будущее.  
– Я люблю тебя, – произнёс Джаред, потому что иначе не мог. В каждом разговоре он напоминал Дженсену, что они оба потеряли.  
– Я тоже тебя люблю, – устало отозвался Дженсен, словно ему опостылела вся эта ситуация.  
– Я обедал в «Гринни», – продолжил Джаред, чтобы как–то замять неловкость, возникшую в разговоре. – Съел бургер, и Шерри завернула мне с собой пирог.  
– Опять оставил ей гору чаевых?  
Джаред чувствовал, как Дженсен улыбается, и ему изо всех сил захотелось увидеть это, ощутить его губы на своей коже.  
– Возможно, – Джаред тоже улыбнулся.  
– Только что вернулся домой?  
– Ага.  
Джаред подтянул колени, скрипнув подошвами ботинок по полу, и ощутил вину – «в грязной обуви по дому не ходить», правило Дженсена.  
– Значит, сидишь в темноте, – сказал Дженсен, и Джаред улыбнулся шире.  
– Ты хорошо меня знаешь.  
– Раньше я тоже так думал.  
Закусив губу, Джаред удержался от резкого ответа, и между ними повисло молчание. Он устал от трудных диалогов – словно ходишь по минному полю, устал скучать по Дженсену и теплоте их отношений.  
Прижав телефон к уху, прислушиваясь к ровному дыханию в трубке, он поднялся с пола. Если прикрыть глаза, то можно представить, что лежишь на кровати, а рядом – Дженсен. Жаль, мечты не принесут желаемое, но разговоры помогут, хотя бы чуть-чуть.  
Войдя в гостиную, Джаред направился к окну, но на полпути остановился, уловив слабый свет, пробивающийся из-под двери спальни, окрасивший деревянный пол в золотые отблески. Похоже, он забыл выключить свет ночника.  
– Что–то не так? – встревожился Дженсен, заметив, как сбилось дыхание Джареда.  
– Я не знаю, – сглотнув, он отругал себя за глупые страхи. Это все Моррисон на него влияет и рассказы об убийствах, он просто не выключил утром свет, вот и все. Однако сил двинуться дальше у Джареда не было. Он замер на месте, напрягая слух, пытаясь расслышать что-нибудь, но нет, тишина стояла мертвая.  
– Джаред? – Дженсен опять подал голос. – Джаред, мне кажется, тебе лучше уйти.  
– Почему? – спросил он шепотом. Кровь стучала в висках.  
Дженсен промолчал, и Джаред сделал шаг к двери спальни, потом ещё, чувствуя, как ужас охватывает его густым облаком. Что за глупости, нет никого в квартире, просто оставил дурацкий свет.  
– Джей, пожалуйста, – сказал Дженсен. – Мне это не нравится… Лучше уходи.  
Крепко зажмурившись, Джаред стиснул трубку телефона в мокрой от пота ладони. Почему он должен уйти? И что тогда делать? Позвонить Моррисону и сказать: «Я не выключил ночник в спальне, не могли бы вы прислать команду спецназа?» Дженсен просто играет на его тонких чувствах, и ни в какое будущее он не заглядывает.  
– Но ты теперь связан с убийствами, – раздался голос где-то на задворках сознания, и Джаред, расслышав тихий шепот собственной паники, постарался его игнорировать. Он давно не отвечал на звонки, а Дженсен насмотрелся криминальной хроники, вот и растревожился. Просто у обоих сдают нервы, и нет в спальне ничего, кроме его огромной кровати. Взявшись за ручку, Джаред толкнул дверь.  
– Господи… – прошептал он, выронив телефон.  
Кровь была повсюду – на покрывале, на полу, на стенах, и воздух уже напитался запахом меди. Трудно поверить, что вся эта кровь умещалась в одном человеке, тем более в этом худеньком женском теле, раскинувшемся на кровати. Блондинка, ногти выкрашены ярко–красным лаком. Бледная рука, свесившаяся с кровати, покрылась причудливым узором из струек крови, стекавшей на пол. Широко распахнутые глаза невидяще уставились в потолок.  
У изголовья кровати маячил ее неясный призрак – глаза распахнуты в ужасе, рот исказился в молчаливом вопле. Джаред хотел протянуть ей руку, но не мог заставить себя переступить порог.  
Призрак заметил Джареда и сам потянулся к нему, будто желая коснуться. Прикрыв глаза, Джаред устремился к знакомому мысленному пространству, открывая дверь, чтобы помочь девушке. Оттуда заструился яркий свет, который, Джаред надеялся, поможет привлечь призрак.  
Так и случилось, смутный силуэт девушки в долю секунды оказался у двери и прошел дальше, окатив Джареда могильным холодом, заставив ощутить горечь, боль и страх. И затем всё исчезло, осталось лишь растерзанное тело. Однако, распахнув глаза, Джаред увидел еще один призрак, настолько реальный и осязаемый, что в страхе попятился. Девушка лет шестнадцати, одета до странности старомодно, карие глаза, губы накрашены вишнёво–красной помадой.  
Он удивленно хлопнул ресницами – и призрака как не бывало. Взгляд невольно вернулся к телу, отмечая развороченную грудную клетку, внутренности, разложенные рядом на кремовом покрывале. Колени Джареда подкосились, и его резко вырвало, но даже вонь собственной рвоты не забила отвратительный, приторный запах крови, и желудок Джареда скручивало спазмами снова и снова. Из глаз бежали слезы, каждый вдох давался с трудом, обжигая измученную глотку. Вспомнив про телефон, он потянулся за ним и с трудом поднялся на ноги.  
Выбравшись из квартиры, он подавил очередной приступ рвоты и медленно сполз по стене.  
– Дженсен? – сказал он в трубку, но на другом конце провода молчали.  
Тыкая в кнопки неловкими пальцами и спутав номер несколько раз, Джаред, наконец дозвонился к Моррисону. Прижав трубку к уху, он втянул дрожащий вдох.  
– Моррисон слушает.  
– Привет… Это… Здесь… У меня в кровати труп.  
– Джаред?  
– Я пришел домой, позвонил Дженсену, а потом нашел мёртвое тело в собственно кровати.  
Внизу лязгнула подъездная дверь, и следом раздались торопливые шаги по лестнице. Забыв про Моррисона, Джаред отстранил телефон от уха и затаил дыхание, пытаясь сжаться в комок или сделаться невидимым: кто-то несся вверх по лестнице, надсадно дыша и топоча по ступеням.  
Но тут перед ним возник Дженсен, и Джаред с облегчением выдохнул. По лбу запыхавшегося Дженсена стекал пот, щеки раскраснелись. Он сполз по стене, усаживаясь рядом с Джаредом, подсаживаясь ближе, и тот сгреб Дженсена в объятия, уткнувшись лицом ему в шею.  
– Всё хорошо, – говорил Дженсен, приглаживая Джареду волосы. – Что бы ни случилось, всё будет хорошо.  
Джаред пытался успокоиться, часто, глубоко вдыхая, стиснув рубашку Дженсена в кулаках. От Дженсена так хорошо пахло – слабый запах шампуня, немного пот, и еще знакомый тонкий аромат тела, присущий лишь ему одному.  
– Ты не ранен? – спросил Дженсен, успокаивающе поглаживая Джареду спину.  
– Нет, – хрипло отозвался тот, пытаясь придвинуться ближе, хотя это вряд ли было возможно.  
Забравшись рукой под рубашку Джареда, Дженсен кружил пальцами по его пояснице, точно так же бабушка делала в детстве. Интересно, Дженсен сам догадался, как нравилось Джареду, или это бабушка ему подсказала?  
Снаружи, приближаясь, завыли сирены, и на стенах подъезда замелькали синие и красные сполохи. На секунду Дженсен напрягся, пальцы остановились, однако он ничего не сказал. Дженсен был не из тех, кто прилюдно демонстрирует нетрадиционные отношения, и Джаред оценил, что тот не стал отпихивать от себя любовника, заслышав полицию. Поэтому он первым выпутался из объятий.  
– Впусти их, пожалуйста, – сказал он все еще хриплым голосом.  
– Да, конечно, – обняв его напоследок, Дженсен встал.  
Пока он спускался вниз по ступеням, Джаред заставил себя подняться, используя для опоры стену. Из мыслей не шел призрак темноволосой девушки с вишнево-красными губами. По крайней мере, лучше думать о ней, чем о белокурой бедняжке, чья смерть была столь ужасной, что её душа, испуганная и огорченная, не сумела даже насладиться моментом перехода в иной светлый мир.  
Первым на лестничной площадке появился мрачный Моррисон. За ним по пятам следовала агент Кашмарек, рослая красивая блондинка, и если Моррисон слегка пугал Джареда, то Кашмарек наводила ужас.  
Впервые встретив Джареда, она заметила, что у него польская фамилия, и обратилась к нему с длинной тирадой на польском. Растерявшийся Джаред признался, что знает на польском от силы десять слов, потому что родился уже в Америке. Кашмарек смерила его взглядом, словно неведомую зверушку, и заявила, что ее польская семья насчитывает четыре поколения и тоже давно живет в Штатах.  
– Что произошло? – спросила Кашмарек спокойным, нейтральным тоном, который сохраняла в любой обстановке, даже если ей приходилось доставать из кобуры пистолет.  
– Мёртвое тело, – ответил Джаред, избегая ледяного взгляда ее голубых глаз. – В моей кровати.  
Показавшийся из-за плеча Кашмарек Дженсен испуганно охнул и встретился с Джаредом взглядом своих широко распахнутых зеленых глаз. Джаред хотел бы успокоить его, что жертва не из числа их знакомых, но вокруг суетилось столько полицейских, что Джареду хотелось завопить, а Моррисон с Кашмарек, беседуя с инспекторами, как нарочно, совсем скрыли от него Дженсена.  
Полицейский, представившийся как Пэйли, сопроводил Джареда и Дженсена в припаркованную у дома полицейскую машину, где велел им ожидать дальнейших указаний. Джареда неудержимо трясло, так что зубы стучали, и Пэйли принес плед, грубовато накинув ему на плечи.  
Дженсен сидел рядом, и между ними повисло то самое молчание, что вело к вечным ссорам и недопониманию. Джаред попытался коснуться колена Дженсена, но тот, вздрогнув, отсел в сторону, и Джаред, убрав руку под плед, уставился в спинку кресла перед собой. Ему не хотелось сейчас никаких разборов полетов, он устал, голова раскалывалась, и складывалось ощущение, что уснуть ему дадут не скоро.  
– Прости, – подал голос Дженсен, кладя теплую ладонь на спину Джареда. – Я просто… Кто это был, в смысле, человек в твоей кровати?  
В его настороженном вопросе было столько смущения и печали, что стало ясно – Дженсен сделал совершенно неправильные выводы.  
– Женщина… блондинка, около двадцати лет. Я не знаю ее и не знаю, что она делала в моей кровати… Господи… Лицо кажется знакомым, но нет, я ее не знаю.  
Джареду всё ещё чудился запах крови, тяжелый, отдающий медью. Казалось, кровь осталась на его руках, на лице, запятнала всё тело. После того, как он пропустил через себя призрак, отправляя в иной мир, у Джареда осталось ощущение, будто его окатило грязью.  
Дженсен положил ему руку на плечо, виновато пожимая, и Джаред, крепко зажмурившись, склонился к нему. Он не сможет пережить это без Дженсена, ничего не сможет без него сделать.  
– Зачем тебя впутали в это дело? – тихо спросил Дженсен.  
– Я не знаю, – так же тихо ответил Джаред. – Я ничего не понимаю.  
Они еще долго просидели в машине, наблюдая за входящими и выходящими из подъезда людьми. Постепенно в окнах дома зажигался свет. Им было хорошо сидеть вместе, просто молчать, и Джаред, перестав дрожать, задремал у Дженсена на плече.  
Полицейские машины подъезжали, потом уезжали, но Джаред не заметил среди полицейских никого знакомого: видимо, Моррисон, Кашмарек и офицер Пэйли до сих пор оставались в квартире. Только машину, где сидели Джаред с Дженсеном, никто не трогал. Перед ними припарковался минивэн, а позади черная машина без опознавательных знаков – кажется, на ней ездил Моррисон, когда Джаред помогал ему в расследовании, хотя он не был уверен.  
Когда из подъезда вынесли тело в пластиковом мешке и стали загружать в минивэн, Дженсен взял Джареда за руку. Пока дело оставалось у местной полиции, но ФБР, определенно, скоро заберет его себе.  
Вдруг Джаред опять заметил призрак темноволосой девушки. Она с печальным видом держалась в сторонке, складки ее юбки колыхались, словно от ветра. Дженсен стиснул ему ладонь, давая понять, что тоже ее видит.  
– Это жертва?  
– Нет, и я не знаю, кто это, – Джаред не сводил глаз с одинокой фигуры.  
– Она такая грустная.  
– Ага…

 

  


[](http://savepic.su/6747815.jpg)

Девушка повернулась, устремляя в их сторону отчаянный взгляд, на мгновение их глаза встретились, и потом она исчезла. Джареду показалось, он видел ее прежде, однако не мог припомнить точно, где. Для призрака она выглядела слишком осязаемо, и у нее явно имелась цель, возможно, как-то связанная с чередой загадочных убийств.  
– Знаешь, недавно я прошёл сквозь призрак бродяги, встретил его на улице, – сказал Дженсен.  
– Серьезно? – Джаред улыбнулся. Дженсену никогда не нравилось ощущение проникающего через него призрака – «словно кто-то ходит по твоей могиле», по выражению Дженсена. Джаред давно привык и, хотя леденящий холод при работе с привидениями ему тоже не доставлял удовольствия, не слишком придавал этому значения.  
– Да, и, похоже, он не совсем понимал, что мёртв. Погрозил мне кулаком, будто я его с ног сбил.  
Дженсен, улыбаясь, сидел так близко, его зеленые глаза искрились в приглушенном свете, что Джареду до боли захотелось его сейчас поцеловать.  
– Ты ведь знаешь, что можешь… – сказал Дженсен шепотом, словно прочитав его мысли.  
– Да, – Джаред улыбнулся в ответ. – Я знаю.  
Они уткнулся лбами друг в друга, дыхание Дженсена щекотало ему губы, как перышком, и Джареду просто достаточно было знать, что, если захочет, он сможет сократить дистанцию между ними. Резкий стук в окно напугал их, вырывая из мира грёз, и Дженсен так быстро отпрянул от Джареда, что стукнулся головой о дверь машины.  
– Ой, – потер он затылок.  
Джаред, бросив на него насмешливый взгляд, повернулся к окну. Возле машины стоял с мрачным видом Моррисон, впрочем, он часто имел подобный вид, так что это ни о чем не говорило. Его просьбу выйти из машины Джаред и Дженсен выполнили без возражений. Ночью похолодало, и Джаред, плотнее укутавшись в плед, мысленно поблагодарил Пэйли.  
Моррисон, усталый и осунувшийся, отвел их в минивэн и коротко опросил, а судмедэксперт взял отпечатки пальцев и образцы слюны. Дженсен, поджав губы, все это время сверлил недовольным взглядом фэбээровца, словно именно он был виноват в случившемся.  
– Джаред, у тебя есть где переночевать? – спросил Моррисон.  
– Он останется у меня, – резко вмешался Дженсен.  
Моррисон бросил на Джареда удивленный взгляд.  
– Мне казалось, вы живете вместе.  
– Жили, – сухо поправил Дженсен с таким видом, будто Моррисон виноват в их расставании.  
– Не уезжай из города. И купи новую сим-карту.  
Он со значением посмотрел на Джареда, видимо, желая что-то обсудить, но не в нынешней обстановке.  
– Завтра сделаю, – пообещал Джаред. Если бы Моррисон потребовал отдать ему первенца, Джаред и это бы пообещал – он просто хотел убраться отсюда поскорее, принять душ и уснуть на сутки.  
Дженсен на всякий случай оставил Моррисону домашний адрес и номер телефона, и тот пообещал, что у дома будет дежурить полицейская машина. Дженсен насмешливо хмыкнул, но Джаред кивнул с благодарностью.  
К дому их подвезли на патрульной машине, за рулем сидел уже знакомый офицер Пэйли. Хотя идти было недалеко, измотанный и продрогший до костей Джаред был рад помощи. Дженсен молча глазел в окно, и Джаред засмотрелся на его четко очерченный профиль.  
Как не хватало ему этих маленьких удовольствий – просто смотреть на Дженсена, целовать его по утрам и, возвращаясь домой, видеть свет в окнах их квартиры. Вдыхать аппетитные ароматы, доносящиеся с кухни, смотреть фильмы, сидя в обнимку на диване. Не хватало даже больше, чем секса, который, без сомнений, тоже был важен.  
Оторвав взгляд от Дженсена, Джаред посмотрел в окно. По тротуару шла женщина, ее длинные светлые волосы были стянуты в хвост. Неожиданно перед глазами Джареда возникла картина мертвого тела на кровати, выпотрошенные внутренности… Он согнулся, зажав рот ладонью и сдерживая рвотный позыв.  
– Ты в порядке? – Дженсен придвинулся ближе и положил ладонь ему на спину, не особо заботясь о свидетелях.  
Джаред умудрился кивнуть и отрицательно мотнуть головой одновременно – одним словом его состояние трудно было описать. Он никогда больше не сможет находиться в своей спальне, зная, что там произошло. Даже если и не знал – позже бы почувствовал, у него ведь дар. Пусть не во всех красках, но и смутных намеков было бы достаточно.  
Джаред потерял счет квартирам, которые пришлось осмотреть, прежде чем они с Дженсеном остановились на нынешней. В некоторых квартирах остались следы насилия, особенно над детьми. Там совершались преступления, отзвуки которых не дали бы Джареду, да и Дженсену тоже, жить спокойно. Со временем они создали бы свою ауру счастливых воспоминаний, затмевая мрачные тени, но это был их первый общий дом, и Джареду хотелось, чтобы в нём им было хорошо с самого первого дня.  
Джаред и мысли не допускал, что их разрыв станет окончательным – просто временная передышка, чтобы не довести конфликт до высшей точки, он был уверен, что они найдут решение и опять будут жить вместе. Но что, если не найдут? Неосознанно придвинувшись к Дженсену, Джаред потянулся за его рукой. Тот, не колеблясь, взял его ладонь, и Джаред с облегчением выдохнул: всё будет хорошо, всё наладится.  
Машина замедлила ход и остановилась возле дома Дженсена, припарковавшись перед главным входом.  
– Прежде, чем вы войдете, я хотел бы проверить обстановку, – обернулся к ним офицер Пэйли.  
Джаред нерешительно пожал плечами – это ведь не его квартира.  
– Конечно, – хмуро согласился Дженсен.

***

 


	2. Chapter 2

,

  
Офицер Пэйли с напарником первыми поднялись по лестнице, держа пистолеты наготове, и проверили их квартиру, пока Джаред с Дженсеном в молчании ожидали на площадке. Вряд ли в дело был замешан Дженсен, но лучше перестраховаться, чем потом сожалеть.  
Наконец, им позволили войти, и Пэйли ушел, с неловкой улыбкой прикрыв за собой дверь.  
– Ты на самом деле в опасности? – спросил Дженсен.  
Джаред пожал плечами.  
– Не знаю. Мне кажется… дело не во мне.  
Дженсен нахмурился.  
– Тогда в ком?  
– Я не знаю, – Джаред так устал от этих трех слов. К сожалению, призрак убитой девушки не подсказал ему имя и адрес убийцы. – Возможно… это связано с Моррисоном.  
– Моррисон? Тот фэбээровец?  
– Да.  
– Ты знаешь его?  
Джаред замялся. Опять всё шло не так, опять на дне разделившей их пропасти закопошились змеи, черви и прочие мерзкие твари.  
– Так… немного.  
Дженсен поджал губы, явно сдерживаясь, чтобы не выдать какую-нибудь резкость. Стоило бы открыться ему, рассказать всё, хотя бы отвечать не так односложно, однако у Джареда просто не осталось сил. Его до сих пор преследовал запах крови, а из памяти не шло растерзанное женское тело, ужас и отчаяние призрака. Вспомнился второй призрак, девушка с алыми губами и грустным взглядом, и ощущение, что всё это как-то с ним, Джаредом, связано, только усилилось.  
– Можно… можно мне в душ?  
– Конечно.  
Кажется, Дженсена задело, что Джаред спрашивает разрешения, и вроде как нужно было извиниться, только за что? За то, что спросил, или за то, во что превратились их отношения, раз приходится спрашивать?  
Джаред едва разместился в тесной душевой кабинке Дженсена. На полке нашлись мочалка, шампунь и кондиционер, наверное, нужно было спросить разрешение хозяина, но Дженсена рядом не было. Полившаяся горячая вода усилила аромат, и Джаред теперь пах как Дженсен – мёдом и миндалём, за эту слабость к сладкому Джаред его частенько дразнил. Лучше бы не напоминать себе о столь интимных моментах, когда их отношения не в лучшей стадии, но, боже, как Джареду не хватало этого запаха.  
Выйдя из душа, Джаред отерся полотенцем, отмечая, что благодаря гелю Дженсена его уже не преследует запах крови. Он обернул бедра полотенцем и, зачесав назад мокрые волосы, осмотрел с отвращением одежду, не зная, что с ней делать дальше – не было желания не то что надевать на себя, даже ее касаться. Джаред понимал, что это лишь его фантазии, но ему так и чудились пятна крови и рвоты на джинсах и рубашке.  
Взгляд остановился на корзине для грязного белья, чудом уместившейся рядом с миниатюрной стиральной машиной. Корзина была заполнена, места для его вещей почти не осталось, и Джаред упал на колени, стукнувшись о плитку, но боль в теле не шла ни в какое в сравнение с болью в душе.  
Он заплакал, надрывно всхлипывая, вздрагивая до кончиков пальцев, то ли оплакивая себя и Дженсена, то ли погибшую девушку в его спальне. Одежда, выпав из ослабевших рук, рассыпалась по полу. А потом рядом оказался Дженсен – опустившись перед ним на колени, он крепко стиснул его за плечи, приводя в чувство.  
– Джаред… Джаред, что случилось? – спрашивал Дженсен с паникой в голосе.  
– Моя одежда уже не помещается, – всхлипнул Джаред. – Для меня здесь не осталось места.  
– Господи… Детка… – обняв, Дженсен прижал его к груди, уткнулся лицом ему в шею. – Для тебя в моей жизни всегда будет место.  
– Обещаешь? – спросил Джаред срывающимся, хриплым голосом. Он вцепился в руку, прижатую к его груди – казалось, он распадётся на миллион осколков, если Дженсен его отпустит.  
– Обещаю! – обняв крепче, прошептал Дженсен, касаясь губами кожи на шее Джареда. – Как жаль, что мы больше не можем говорить по душам, – грустно добавил он.  
Взгляд Джареда упал на ладони Дженсена – на них не осталось чернильных пятен.  
– Ты перестал рисовать? – ослабив мертвую хватку на руке Дженсена, он коснулся его пальцев.  
– Да, – Дженсен вздохнул.  
– Почему?  
Тот снова вздохнул, окатывая теплым дыханием шею Джареда.  
– Нам обязательно это сейчас обсуждать? – Джаред напрягся, пытаясь отстраниться, но Дженсен не отпустил. – Уже поздно, мы оба устали и продрогли. Давай поговорим обо всём завтра?  
– Нет, – сказал Джаред упрямо, ему нужно было знать прямо сейчас.  
– Я не знаю, как это объяснить, просто… – сказал Дженсен. – «Джастифайер» наше совместное творение, и сейчас вдохновение меня покинуло.  
– Но…  
– Что «но»? У меня контракт? Можешь не напоминать, я прекрасно знаю, поверь.  


[](http://savepic.su/6693540.jpg)

Не желая продолжать спор, Джаред промолчал. Дженсен прав – они оба вымотались до предела, и сейчас не время для серьёзных дискуссий. То, что Дженсен перестал рисовать, ранило до глубины души, но одновременно вселяло надежду. «Джастин Джастифайер» – комикс, идея которого возникла у них экспромтом, еще во время учёбы в колледже, и первые версии вышли в студенческой малотиражке. Это была их история.  
Дженсен любил рисовать в школе, но в колледже оставил увлечение, решив получить какую-нибудь «серьезную» профессию. Когда случилась авария, после выхода из комы Дженсен, по совету психолога, вновь вспомнил о художественных навыках, и начав рисовать, чтобы отвести душу, уже не мог остановиться. И у него здорово получалось!  
Когда Дженсен решил сменить прежнюю специализацию на «Искусство», Джаред поддержал идею и помогал ему на каждом этапе. На последнем курсе комиксы Дженсена уже вовсю публиковали в газете колледжа, и, получив диплом, он отправил рисунки в солидное издательство. Тиражи «Джастифайера» выросли довольно быстро, комикс стал выходить еще в нескольких издательствах, был переведен на двадцать языков и обзавёлся армией поклонников.  
По окончании колледжа Дженсен работал два года в рекламной фирме, создавая логотипы и иллюстрации, но, когда популярность «Джастифайера» набрала обороты, он решил уйти в свободное плавание. Известность Дженсена как художника росла, и Джаред чуть ли не светился от гордости за него.  
– Прости, не следовало мне так говорить, – Джаред обмяк в руках Дженсена.  
Вздохнув, Дженсен обнял его крепче.  
– У меня уже колени болят, – сказал он, взъерошив Джареду волосы.  
Тот слабо улыбнулся.  
– Мои тоже.  
Опираясь на руку Дженсена, Джаред поднялся, застыв, когда полотенце, сползая с бедер, упало на пол. Несколько секунд они смотрели друг на друга, наконец, Дженсен не выдержал, опустил взгляд ниже, и Джаред заторопился прикрыться, как будто Дженсен не видел его голым. Так же стесненно Джаред себя чувствовал в первые их дни знакомства, когда ещё не привык впускать Дженсена в свое личное пространство.  
– Мне так тебя не хватало, – сказал Дженсен, поднимая голову, и Джаред грустно ему улыбнулся.  
Невысказанные слова повисли в воздухе, который, казалось, сгустился от напряжения.  
Джареду хотелось дотронуться Дженсена, забыть обо всём и сдаться разгорающимся чувствам, но он понимал, что сейчас не время и не место.  
Стиснув руки в кулаки, Дженсен старательно смотрел куда-то вдаль, поверх плеча Джареда, видимо, сдерживаясь, чтобы не сократить между ними расстояние. Джаред сглотнул, раздумывая, поддаться чувству или отступить. Наконец, он сделал шаг назад, совсем небольшой, но его оказалось достаточно, чтобы охладить их пыл.  
Дженсен шумно выдохнул, и Джаред, отвернувшись, перевел взгляд к зеркалу над раковиной, замечая на полке стакан с зубной пастой и двумя щётками. Синяя и малиновая, они всегда себе такие покупали.  
– У тебя две зубные щетки, – сказал Джаред. Нет, Дженсен не стал бы от него скрывать свою личную жизнь, он не такой.  
– Ну да… Храню запасную на случай… – не закончив фразу, Дженсен взял малиновую и протянул Джареду. – Она твоя, в смысле, можешь пользоваться.  
Джаред посмотрел на него в зеркало – чуть покраснев, Дженсен смущенно переступил с ноги на ногу. Интересно, что бы это значило? Джаред тронул щетку пальцами – новая, жесткая. Проследив за руками Джареда, Дженсен встретился с ним взглядом в зеркале, и на его лице возникло выражение, граничащее с паникой.  
– Я бы не стал скрывать, – произнес он с нажимом. – Ты ведь знаешь.  
Это правда, Дженсен всегда был с ним честен, не играл в игры и не путал следы.  
– Да, знаю.  
Джареду опять стало грустно. Не должны они вот так ходить вокруг да около, скатываясь в ссоры из-за мелочей. Как же он устал, проспал бы, наверное, сутки.  
– Пойду, найду тебе чистые вещи, – сказал Дженсен.  
– Спасибо.  
Вяло двигая во рту зубной щеткой, Джаред разглядывал себя в зеркало. В последний раз, когда он встречался взглядом со своим отражением в ванной Дженсена, его губы были распухшими от жарких поцелуев, а на плече и шее красовались пятна засосов. Джаред и забыл, когда в последний раз ему нравилось собственное отражение.  
Он несколько раз сполоснул рот, избавляясь от малейшего привкуса рвоты, потом почистил зубы снова. До встречи с Дженсеном он не был настолько зациклен на собственной гигиене. Джаред улыбнулся, вспоминая, каким неловким и неуверенным был он в первые дни их совместной жизни.  
Дженсен никогда не целовался по утрам, не почистив зубы, сразу после еды – тоже, и Джареду приходилось жевать немеряное количество жвачки и объедаться мятными конфетами даже во время утренней пробежки. Примерно месяц они притирались друг к другу, привыкая, устанавливая правила.  
Случались и другие моменты, вгонявшие Джареда в краску, например, неожиданно возникшая проблема с желудком, и отсюда – проблема с совместным туалетом в их комнате в общаге. Ему было стыдно признаться в этом Дженсену, и потому приходилось каждый раз бегать, когда приспичит, в общий туалет при душевых, что в конце коридора.  
Дженсен был удивлен странным поведением Джареда и решил, что тот что-то не договаривает, быть может, даже охладел к нему, а Джаред был настолько смущен, что не понимал, как подозрительно выглядит со стороны. Дошло до того, что однажды Дженсен предложил ему сменить соседа по комнате.  
Тут уж Джареду пришлось признаться, и Дженсен смеялся безостановочно пятнадцать минут, а потом открыл тумбочку Джареда, забитую мятными леденцами и жвачками, взял одну из упаковок и указал Джареду на пояснительный текст: «Чрезмерное употребление может вызвать слабительный эффект».  
Отобрав у него жвачку и леденцы, Дженсен легко поцеловал его в губы и прошептал на ухо: «Пойми, мне нравится именно твой вкус». Если бы не натертая за неделю туалетной бумагой задница, Джаред тут же упросил бы Дженсена трахнуть его.  
Джаред усмехнулся, вспоминая, и вернул зубную щетку в стакан, поставив щетки друг к другу щетиной, словно в поцелуе – детская выходка, но Джаред делал так всегда, если вставал раньше и уходил, оставляя Дженсена спящим, пусть знает, что Джаред думает о нем.  
Он вытерся полотенцем, висящим рядом с хозяйским, полагая, что оно, как и щётка, приготовлено для него, затем поднял одежду с пола и бросил ее в корзину, поверх вещей Дженсена – рубашки в розовую полоску и потертых джинсов, которые Джареду неизвестно почему ужасно нравились. То есть причина была – дыра на заднице, куда Джаред любил просовывать пальцы, дразня Дженсена и заставляя его краснеть. Однако спереди джинсы тоже неплохо смотрелись.  
Задумавшись, он уставился на их перемешанные в корзине для белья вещи, и ему показалось, что это гигантский прорыв в их с Дженсеном отношениях, все равно как первый шаг на Луне.  
– Ты что там делаешь? – спросил Дженсен из-за спины.  
– Кладу свои вещи в твою корзину.  
– Надо же.  
– Они обнимаются там с твоими, – серьезно добавил Джаред.  
– А–а, понятно, – голос Дженсена потеплел. – Смотрю, ты и щетки наши заставил целоваться.  
Обернувшись, Джаред предстал перед Дженсеном во всей красе, и в этот раз Дженсен оглядел его без тени смущения.  
«Ты придурок, – говорил он Джареду полуулыбкой и теплым блеском в глазах. – Но как раз такие придурки мне и нравятся».  
– Вот, это тебе на ночь, – Дженсен протянул ему одежду.  
– Спасибо.  
Джаред взял у него линялые боксеры и футболку с эмблемой университета Лос-Анджелеса – раньше он спал в ней, до тех пор, пока не привык спать голым.  
– Я нашел ее среди своих футболок, когда распаковал вещи, – объяснил Дженсен, хотя Джаред и не спрашивал.  
Не обращая внимания на проступивший на щеках Дженсена румянец, Джаред натянул трусы, балансируя на одной ноге. Ему не стоило смущаться, Джаред и сам терял волю от тех греховно мягких облегающих боксеров, которые подарил Дженсену на день рождения. Зная, как Джаред буквально пожирает их глазами, Дженсен надевал их исключительно в присутствии Джареда.  
Трудно вспомнить, когда они спали одетыми в постели, быть может, в декабре, когда навещали родителей Дженсена. За пять проведенных с Дженсеном лет Джаред растерял остатки своей скромности. Теперь он спал без одежды, даже если оставался один. Стоя в дверях, Дженсен с неясным выражением наблюдал за ним, пока он одевался, и Джаред не знал, как себя вести и что делать дальше – лечь в постель с Дженсеном, или тот постелет ему на диване?  
– Я подумал, может… – начал Дженсен неуверенно. – Ляжешь со мной?  
– Неплохая идея, – улыбнулся Джаред.  
Кажется, за все эти годы Дженсен научился читать его мысли.  
Дженсен отправился в ванную, прикрыв за собой дверь, а Джаред побрел в спальню. Аккуратно сложенное покрывало лежало на стуле у окна, и одеяла были приглашающе откинуты в стороны. С левой стороны на тумбочке лежала книга и очки Дженсена, и Джаред, улыбнувшись, обошел вокруг кровати и скользнул под одеяло: он всегда спал с правой стороны, как хорошо, что ничего не меняется.  
Повернувшись спиной к двери, он свернулся клубком на мягком матрасе и крепко зажмурился. Лежать в одной кровати с Дженсеном и его не касаться – довольно странное ощущение. Но когда Дженсен вернулся из ванной и тоже лёг, Джаред понял, до чего же хорошо – просто знать, что Дженсен рядом, пусть и в не обнимку, но зато так близко. Он скатился в сон, даже не успев пробормотать «Спокойной ночи».

Ему снились огонь и кровь, в воздухе носился запах гари. Он шел по коридору, по сторонам попадались открытые двери, и за каждой – новая сцена преступления, растерзанные тела, лежащие на узких кушетках, повсюду кровь – на стене, на полу. В конце коридора его поджидала девушка с вишнево–красными губами, складки ее белого платья трепал ветер, хотя на голове не шевелилась ни одна прядь волос. Она заговорила, указывая прямо на Джареда, и ее слова подхватил хор злых голосов.  
– Обманщик, трус, предатель! – кричала она. – Ты не помог нам. Убийца!  
Опустив взгляд, Джаред увидел свои руки, покрытые кровью, затем обернулся – на полу, уставившись в потолок остекленевшими зелеными глазами, лежал Дженсен, из груди его торчал нож. Задыхаясь в немом крике, Джаред подскочил на кровати, не сразу понимая, где находится, и в страхе посмотрел на ладони, ожидая увидеть там потёки крови.  
– Ты в порядке? – сонно проговорил Дженсен, дотягиваясь до Джареда и кладя ему на спину ладонь знакомым, успокаивающим жестом.  
– Все хорошо, милый, спи дальше, – сказал Джаред с нежностью, забывшись – слова вырвались привычно, как иногда бывало с ним в бессонные ночи, в кольце рук заботливого и внимательного Дженсена.  
– Хочешь мне рассказать?  
Дженсен потянул его за край футболки, и Джаред, сдавшись, прильнул к нему, кладя голову на грудь – Дженсен всегда так делал, когда его одолевали кошмары. Но в последние несколько месяцев не к кому было прижаться во сне, никто не гладил Джареда по волосам, успокаивая, остался лишь страх проснуться и обнаружить, что его худший кошмар превратился в реальность.  
– Она сказала, что я не помогаю, – бормотал он, уткнувшись в футболку Дженсена. – На моих руках была кровь.  
– Она тебя плохо знает, – сказал Дженсен, перебирая спутанные пряди его волос. – Ты всегда стараешься помочь.  
– Но я ничего не сделал, – прошептал Джаред. – Даже не попытался… Думал только о себе, о том, на каких условиях соглашусь работать с ФБР, и забыл спросить, что ей от меня нужно.  
– Иногда стоит вспомнить и о себе, о том, чего хочешь именно ты, – тихо произнес Дженсен, продолжая гладить его по голове.  
Стараясь успокоить, Дженсен, похоже, не вслушивался в бормотания Джареда.  
– Я хочу, чтобы ты вернулся, – вжавшись лицом в затертую ткань футболки, Джаред тяжело вздохнул. Рука Дженсена замерла на мгновение, затем продолжила свои мягкие движения: кажется, он стал слушать внимательнее. – Я помогал федералам, – продолжил Джаред. – Им нужна была моя помощь, я согласился, но они запретили раскрывать детали моей работы, даже тебе. Отчасти я и сам зациклился на секретности, знаешь, казался себе таким важным, – Джаред смолк, не зная, что еще добавить. Он разрушил их отношения ради мимолетных острых ощущений, из–за собственного упрямства и гордости не сделал первый шаг, чтобы всё исправить.  
Дженсен молчал, не прекращая, однако, перебирать пряди волос Джареда.  
– Сначала, когда ты повёл себя странно, я уверял себя, что всё придумал, зря вбил себе в голову глупые подозрения. Шли дни, и ничего не менялось, ты по-прежнему ничего не объяснял, а потом вдруг взял и уехал по какому-то заданию на север Штатов. Я не хотел верить подозрениям, но ты только подливал масла в огонь. Разговаривал со мной по телефону, как с чужим человеком, а когда я перестал тебе надоедать звонками – сам ни разу не позвонил, – Дженсен сделал паузу. – Неделя прошла, а от тебя ни весточки. Боже, я был так зол на тебя, когда ты вернулся – столько тебе наговорил, сам уже не помню. И всё равно продолжал любить и ненавидеть одновременно. В конце концов, я просто не смог находиться с тобой рядом.  
– А я был слишком обижен и горд признать, что это всё моя вина, – Джаред вздохнул. – Нужно было всё тебе рассказать, хоть как–то объяснить, а я не стал.  
Джаред пытался подобрать слова, оправдать свою точку зрения, но всё, что у него вертелось на языке – глупые отговорки и упрёки.  
– Мне так не терпелось вернуться, увидеться с тобой… Я и не предполагал, что ты отчего-то на меня злишься. Единственное, о чем я мечтал после той выматывающей недели – попасть домой и оказаться в твоих надежных объятиях. Я должен был предвидеть, что ты обидишься, ты имел полное право, просто я…  
Дженсен вздохнул, обнимая крепче.  
– Прости, что не был с тобой рядом, когда тебе было тяжело, – тихо, искренне произнес он.  
– И ты прости, что я не звонил, – сказал Джаред. – Я, правда, хотел, просто не мог вынести еще один разговор, наполненный пустыми словами и ложью.  
Они помолчали, потом Дженсен вздохнул:  
– Взять и всё испортить – это мы умеем.  
Джаред усмехнулся.  
– Точно.  
Подняв голову, он посмотрел на Дженсена и спокойно выдержал его испытующий взгляд: ему нечего было скрывать, незачем врать. Дженсен поизучал его ещё мгновение, а затем широко улыбнулся. Джаред тоже растянул губы в улыбке и глубоко вздохнул, словно с плеч свалилась глыба. Одной полуночной беседой их проблем не решить, но всё же это был их первый откровенный разговор после разрыва.  
– Я люблю тебя, – давно Джаред не говорил Дженсену этих слов.  
В уголках глаз Дженсена залегли морщинки, взгляд потеплел.  
– Я тоже тебя люблю.  
Удерживая его взгляд, Джаред потянулся к Дженсену, опасаясь отказа, но тот лишь смотрел на него, улыбаясь одними уголками губ. Прикрыв глаза, Джаред легко коснулся губ Дженсена, отдавая ему инициативу. Казалось, пауза будет длиться вечно, и сердце Джареда тревожно забилось, но Дженсен, наконец, прижался к его губам своими губами.  
Они поцеловались по-настоящему, медленно и сладко. Джаред словно заново изучал нежную кожу губ Дженсена, и какое-то время они просто обменивались поцелуями, давая себе отдых лишь на очередной глоток воздуха, не делая попытки продвинуться дальше. Последний раз они, разгневанные и обиженные, целовались яростно, почти кусая друг друга. Сейчас все было по-другому, медленно и вдумчиво, с нежностью.  
Когда они, наконец, снова отправились спать, то уютно устроившись, прижались друг к другу, и Джаред уложил голову Дженсену на грудь. Вместо привычных кошмаров Джареду снилось, что они идут с Дженсеном рука об руку по бесконечному зеленому лугу. Мягкая трава под ногами, волосы треплет легкий ветерок. Рядом шагала девушка с вишнево-красными губами, одетая в красную юбку и белую блузку с гербом на нагрудном кармане. Кажется, она хотела что-то сказать Джареду, однако, когда он открыл глаза, то ничего не вспомнил.

Джаред проснулся в привычно пустой постели, и спросонья не сразу понял, что теперь он снова не одинок. Только расслышав шум воды в душе, он вспомнил, что уснули они с Дженсеном вместе. Потянувшись, Джаред посмотрел на дверь ванной, представив, будто не было месяцев разлуки, и он просто дожидается своей очереди в душ.  
Ему не хотелось думать о крови, об искалеченном теле. Сейчас важнее был Дженсен – увидеть его, увериться, что прошлая ночь не приснилась. Хорошее настроение и порхающие бабочки в животе как будто подтверждали это, и все же Джареду хотелось знать – устоят ли их отношения в ближайшие дни расследования, какие бы неприятности их не ожидали.  
Шум воды смолк, и через несколько минут из ванной показался Дженсен – вокруг бедер белое полотенце, кончики влажных волос торчат в беспорядке. Он был так прекрасен, что Джаред не мог отвести глаз, у него даже дыхание перехватило. Несколько месяцев не видеть его рядом для Джареда оказалось достаточно, чтобы увидеть Дженсена словно впервые и подивиться его красоте. За годы их отношений Джаред привык к прекрасной картинке и уже не реагировал столь бурно, что и к лучшему, иначе он давно бы погиб от нехватки кислорода.  
Внешность Дженсена отошла на второй план, важнее для Джареда стал Дженсен-личность, любовник, друг и первый помощник. Порой Джаред восхищался россыпью веснушек на плечах Дженсена или красивым изгибом губ, но стоило признать – ежедневно наблюдать совершенство превратилось в привычку.  
– Что ты там увидел? – довольно поинтересовался Дженсен.  
– Тебя.  
Улыбнувшись, Дженсен прислонился к двери ванной.  
– И?..  
– Ты прекрасен.  
Джаред опустил взгляд ниже, на стройные ноги Дженсена, чуть изогнутые у колен, впрочем, это его не портило, а создавало впечатление, будто Дженсен рожден в седле.  
Джаред представил, как скользит рукой вверх по мускулистому бедру Дженсена, забираясь под полотенце, и его утренняя эрекция дала о себе знать. Стараясь игнорировать возбуждение, Джаред проследил взглядом вверх, по плоскому животу Дженсена, по груди, встречаясь, наконец, с его довольным взглядом.  
– Иди ко мне, – позвал Джаред, удивляясь медовой хрипотце в собственном голосе.  
Дженсен приблизился, почти коснувшись ногами кровати. Выпуклость у него под полотенцем стала очевиднее, он облизнул губы, ожидая, что Джаред сделает первый ход, и тот, подавшись вперед, вжался лицом в пушистое полотенце, вдыхая запах влажного чистого тела, касаясь щекой гладкой кожи живота Дженсена. Он чуть лизнул кожу над кромкой полотенца, ощущая на языке вкус воды, геля, но больше всего – вкус самого Дженсена. Услышав стон, то ли собственный, то ли Дженсена, Джаред задрожал от удовольствия и возбуждения, и откинулся на кровать, увлекая Дженсена за собой. Тот неловко уперся коленом в бедро Джареда и ткнулся носом ему в плечо, своим смехом сглаживая боль.  
– Ну, привет, – сказал Джаред, разглядывая лицо всего в дюйме от своего собственного.  
– Привет, – ответил ему Дженсен, поблескивая взглядом.  
Проведя пальцами по его щеке, Джаред ощутил покалывающую щетину.  
– Ты не побрился.  
Взгляд Дженсена потемнел, и Джаред не сдержал усмешку: Дженсен просто таял от процесса бритья, точнее, когда Джаред его брил. Трудно вспомнить, что заводило Дженсена быстрее, чем скольжение руки Джареда с лезвием по его щеке, шее, а еще лучше – по лобку.  
Джаред никогда не понимал, отчего Дженсену нравится сбривать волосы в паху. Без сомнений, Джареда безумно заводил вид Дженсена – звезды порнофильма, но когда он попробовал сбрить волосы себе, то заработал лишь дикий зуд. Однако Дженсен, добиваясь идеальной гладкости кожи, видимо, никаких неприятных ощущений не испытывал.  
Джаред вспомнил свою реакцию, когда Дженсен побрил волосы впервые за их знакомство: запустив руку ему в штаны и вместо жестких волос обнаружив гладкую кожу, он опустился перед Дженсеном на пол с таким рвением, что даже забыл поберечь колени.  
Конечно, это не сравнится с реакцией Дженсена, когда Джаред первый раз предложил побрить его. Хотя Джаред едва касался члена, отклоняя в сторону, чтобы было удобнее водить лезвием, Дженсен выплеснулся бурно, как горячий гейзер, обессиленно откинувшись на кровать. Любопытно, что того же результата Джаред добивался, когда брил Дженсену лицо.  
– Мне этого не хватало, – сказал Джаред, не убирая ладони с лица Дженсена.  
– Моей щетины? – криво улыбнулся тот.  
– Тебя… нас.  
– Да уж… Давай больше не устраивать эксперименты с нашими отношениями.  
Джаред кивнул, улыбаясь в ответ.  
– Да, давай.  
Они лежали, не двигаясь, боясь пошевелиться и разрушить волшебство момента. Вот такими они всегда и были, веселыми и беззаботными. Не в первый раз Джаред задавался вопросом, как удалось им разрушить столь прочную связь? Быть может, причина в том, что она были недостаточно прочной?  
Неожиданный телефонный звонок ворвался в их реальность, развеяв прекрасный морок. Дотянувшись через Джареда к трубке, Дженсен, прижав ее к уху, ответил, и у Джареда непонятно откуда возникло подозрение, что Дженсен скрывает от него разговор. Вдруг захотелось вырвать трубку из его рук. Видимо, эмоции отразились на лице Джареда, потому что Дженсен одними губами произнес: «Это мама», и затем поднялся с кровати.  
Из гостиной до Джареда доносились обрывки разговора – Дженсен уверял, что в порядке, объяснял, что не в курсе происходящего, и да, конечно, он будет осторожен. Если полиция связалась с их семьями, это означает, что родные тоже под угрозой? Родители Дженсена жили в Техасе, и раз полиция добралась и до них, выходит, дело нешуточное. Старший брат Джареда со своей невестой Сэнди недавно купили квартиру в Лос-Анджелесе и уже успели переехать, и в последнюю их встречу беременная Сэнди невольно обнимала защитным жестом свой огромный живот.  
Охотятся за Джаредом? Или за Дженсеном? Кто та убитая девушка, и какое отношение к ней имеет призрак с кроваво-красными губами? Джареду вспомнился сон, когда они шли по лугу вместе с Дженсеном и призрачной девушкой. Это что, было предупреждение, и они все умрут? По спине Джареда пробежала дрожь, и он вскочил с постели, не в состоянии унять охватившую его панику. Как именно трактовать этот символичный сон? Неизвестность сводила Джареда с ума.  
Повесив трубку, Дженсен вернулся в спальню и остановился, привалившись плечом к косяку.  
– Ты мне что–то не договариваешь? – холодно поинтересовался он. Отрицательно мотнув головой, Джаред нервно сглотнул. – Полиция приехала к родителям в дом посреди ночи и предупредила, что они теперь тоже под защитой. Что за хрень творится, Джаред?  
– Я не знаю! – в отчаянии крикнул тот. – После встречи с Моррисоном я вернулся домой и обнаружил на кровати мертвую девушку. Вот и всё, что мне известно. Я ее впервые вижу, не знаю, откуда она там взялась, или кто ее туда подложил. Я, правда, не знаю.  
– Ты бы позвонил своей маме, – Джаред протянул ему телефон. – Уверен, она волнуется.  
Джаред молча взял трубку и по совету Дженсена связался с мамой, бабушкой и братом – всех их уже навестила полиция. Они задавали тот же вопрос, что и Дженсен – что происходит? – но Джареду нечего было им сказать кроме краткого пересказа недавних событий. После разговора с близкими ощущение страха и пустоты в душе лишь усилилось.  
Пообщавшись с семьёй, Джаред позвонил единственному человеку, у которого могли появиться ответы. Трубку сняли после второго гудка.  
– Моррисон слушает.  
– Что за хрень творится?! – гневно выкрикнул Джаред. – Вы связались с нашими семьями, не поставив нас в известность, вывезли их из города. Что происходит?  
Моррисон вздохнул.  
– Джаред… Я расскажу всё, что знаю, но не по телефону. Встретимся на углу 38–й в час дня. Бери с собой Дженсена и никуда не ходи один. У дома в машине дежурит наряд полиции, предупреждай их, куда идешь, и не разговаривай с незнакомцами.  
– Что? – Джаред от удивления раскрыл рот. Ситуация с каждым часом становилась похожей на сюжет дешевого фильма ужасов.  
– Делай, что тебе велят, или я прикажу арестовать тебя за неуважение к полиции, – прорычал Моррисон в трубку.  
– Слушаюсь, сэр, – сбавил обороты Джаред, среагировав скорее на тон фэбээровца, чем на его слова.  
– Увидимся в час, – пообещал Моррисон угрожающим тоном.  
Подняв взгляд, Джаред увидел, что Дженсен уже одет в потертые джинсы и вязаный свитер. Джаред старательно разглядывал ноги Дженсена в носках, боясь поднять голову и прочесть выражение на его лице.  
– Прости, – начал Дженсен. – Мне не следовало так говорить с тобой, просто… Для меня это уже слишком, и я…  
И Джаред услышал недосказанные слова – давай притормозим, пока не уляжется, может тебе постелить на диване? Затаив дыхание, Джаред ожидал продолжения, вспышки, ссоры – но ничего не последовало, Дженсен лишь вздохнул, качая головой, словно не в состоянии подобрать слова.  
Джареду хотелось крепко обнять Дженсена и не отпускать до следующего года, или хотя бы до завтра. Но он не решился и вместо этого произнес:  
– Как же меня всё это задолбало.  
– Меня тоже, – согласился Дженсен, и Джаред осмелился посмотреть ему в глаза.  
– У тебя найдется для меня какая-нибудь одежда? – Джаред с сожалением вспомнил, что не успел захватить со своей квартиры вещей на смену.  
– Конечно, – Дженсен исчез в спальне.  
Положив телефон на кофейный столик, Джаред последовал за ним, осторожно присаживаясь на край кровати, чтобы не смять покрывало. Пока Джаред разговаривал с мамой, Дженсен успел застелить постель, стирая воспоминания о прошлой ночи. Это плохой знак? Или Дженсен просто зациклен на порядке? Очевидно, и то, и другое. Пока Дженсен рылся в гардеробе, повернувшись к Джареду спиной, в комнате повисло молчание.  
– Вот, случайно захватил из твоей квартиры, – Дженсен протянул ему джинсы.  
На вид совершенно новые, и Джаред не сразу вспомнил, что это был подарок от Дженсена на Рождество. Ничего не сказав, он забрал джинсы из рук Дженсена, и тот, опять поискав в шкафу, вернулся с трусами и футболкой. На секунду мелькнула мысль удалиться в ванную, но Джаред тут же отругал себя за глупую стеснительность, ему же не двенадцать, да и Дженсен видел его голым тысячу раз.  
Не оборачиваясь на Дженсена, он натянул бельё и втиснулся в новые джинсы, которые сели как вторая кожа. Правда, футболка оказалась немного тесноватой в груди. Дженсен протянул ему толстовку, не сводя восхищенных глаз с его обтянутых тканью бедер, и Джаред улыбнулся – приятно убедиться, что Дженсену по–прежнему нравилось на него смотреть.  
Прежде чем отправиться в полицейский участок на углу 38-й, где ожидал их Моррисон, они решили пойти позавтракать к «Гринни». В холодильнике у Дженсена был пусто, да и поход в их привычную кафешку, подумалось Джареду, поможет вернуть прежние чувства. По дороге они почти не разговаривали, но молчание не давило тяжестью, как это случалось прежде, в их дни размолвок. Они оба так боялись нарушить хрупкое перемирие, которое только зарождалось, что было гораздо лучше помолчать, чем говорить ни о чем.

***


	3. Chapter 3

 

  
Войдя в кафе, они сразу почувствовали – что–то не так. Посетителей за столиками почти не наблюдалось, что было необычно для этого времени суток. У края барной стойки, тихо перешептываясь, толпились официантки. Джаред с Дженсеном обменялись взглядами и прошли в зал, устраиваясь за своим любимым столиком у окна, однако никто из персонала не обратил на них внимания. Нехороший знак.  
Джаред успокаивал себя, что это из-за того, что в кафе заходили полицейские, задавали вопросы, вот все и переполошились, однако в глубине души он знал, что ошибался. Произошло что–то нехорошее, связанное с ночным инцидентом. Дженсен, наверное, тоже почувствовал неладное, но, стараясь не показывать этого, небрежно взял со стола меню.  
Одна из официанток, Донна, подняла голову, заметив их наконец и, пошептавшись с подругами, поспешила к их столику, бледная и заплаканная, с потеками туши вокруг глаз.  
– Привет, ребята, – она старалась держаться, но было заметно, как дрожат ее губы, сдерживая всхлип. – Приятно видеть вас снова вместе.  
– Что произошло? – мягко спросил Джаред, добавляя хрипотцу к своему голосу. Он слышал, что Донна была к нему не равнодушна, и решил использовать это, чтобы разузнать подробности.  
– О чем ты? – Донна изобразила искреннее недоумение, хотя в глазах ее собрались слезы.  
Улыбнувшись, Джаред склонил голову набок, как бы говоря: «Давай, ты можешь мне довериться», и Донна сдалась, утирая слёзы.  
– Шерри не вернулась после работы домой, – сказала она, всхлипывая. – Вчера, когда она закончила смену и уже уходила, за мной заехал отец, мы попрощались у дверей кафе, и после этого ее никто не видел. Шерри нет дома, она не отвечает на звонки, а ее машина стоит припаркованная неподалеку.  
Донна тяжко вздохнула, и Джаред освободил ей место на диване, приглашая сесть рядом. Он обнял ее за худенькие плечи, и девушка, плача, уткнулась с плачем ему в грудь. Встретившись взглядом с Дженсеном, он прочел на его лице тревогу, удивление и что–то еще, очень похожее на ревность.  
– Что сказала полиция?  
– Ничего, – ответила девушка, запинаясь, и шмыгнула носом. – В полиции не будут ничего предпринимать, пока не пройдет 24 часа. Вдруг она загуляла с каким-нибудь парнем и пошла к нему ночевать? Но нет, я знаю – случилось что–то ужасное. Я просто чувствую.  
Джаред снова посмотрел на Дженсена, и в животе его собрался ледяной ком. Шерри пропала, Моррисон контролировал каждый их шаг. Джаред был уверен – все это как–то связано с ним.  
– У меня есть знакомый в полиции, – сказал Джаред. – Хочешь, я ему позвоню?  
– А можно? – глаза Донны распахнулись в надежде. Белая кожа и черные круги туши вокруг глаз делали ее похожей на панду, и Джаред еле сдержался, чтобы не погладить ее по голове.  
– Конечно.  
Дженсен передал телефон Джареду, и тот помог Донне подняться с дивана, а затем вышел на улицу: он не хотел, чтобы кто-то стал свидетелем разговора. Моррисон взял трубку сразу же, очевидно узнав номер и ожидая новые неприятности.  
– Что–то случилось? – спросил агент, даже не поздоровавшись.  
– Как раз поэтому и звоню, – спокойно сказал Джаред, хотя ему хотелось заорать. – Мы у «Джинни». Пропала официанка, Шерри, вчера не вернулась домой.  
– Сейчас к вам подъедет команда экспертов. Никуда не уходи, – после короткой паузы сообщил Моррисон.  
Вздохнув, Джаред повесил трубку и прислонился спиной к стене кафе. Шерри пропала, а в его квартире на полу до сих пор лежал забытый кусок арахисового пирога, которым она его угостила. Представив Шерри в том же виде, что и окровавленное тело на его кровати, Джаред подавил приступ тошноты. Чувство вины раздирало его когтями, от бессильной ярости перехватило горло. Джареду захотелось выплеснуть гнев хоть на что-нибудь, на кого-нибудь, но в поле его зрения была лишь выщербленная кирпичная стена, освещенная солнцем.  
Прошло несколько минут, прежде чем он вернулся и, сев за столик, отдал телефон Дженсену. Пока его не было, Дженсен сделал заказ – перед Джаредом стоял кофе. Погрев застывшие пальцы о горячую кружку, он поднес ее к губам и осторожно отпил – сладкий, с молоком, точно, как Джаред и любил. Такое проявление внимания для него было сейчас гораздо важнее, чем громогласные слова о вечной любви.  
Дженсен наблюдал за ним с тревогой, и когда Донна поставила перед ними по тарелке с сэндвичем, тихо поблагодарил ее. Девушка не сводила глаз с Джареда, и тот понимал, что она ждет новостей о полиции. Не дождавшись ответа, она развернулась и зашагала обратно к стойке, держась подчеркнуто нейтрально.  
Пока они дожидались полиции, минуты тянулись, как резиновые. Джаред медленно жевал сэндвич, откусывая по маленькому кусочку. Дженсен дотронулся до него ногой под столом, и Джареду пришлось ухватиться за край стола, чтобы тут же не кинуться в его объятия.  
Наконец, копы прибыли, и в немалом количестве: две патрульные машины и черный джип. Из последнего вышел Моррисон в сопровождении молодого человека, тоже в пальто. Оба выделялись черными костюмами и бейджами с желтым логотипом ФБР. Строгая одежда, суровые лица, самоуверенные взгляды – они действовали по собственному усмотрению, не обращая внимания на недовольство местной полиции. Пользуясь своей мрачной харизмой, Моррисон достигал успехов среди местных копов гораздо быстрее, чем щеголяя удостоверением агента ФБР. Кашмарек со своим ледяным взглядом голубых глаз казалась еще убедительнее, так что ей и слово возражения не смели сказать. Сейчас Кашмарек отсутствовала, и, сказать по правде, Джаред не особо расстроился: ее бесцеремонные манеры и пристальный, оценивающий взгляд оставляли у него неприятный осадок. Кашмарек смотрела на него, как на пустое место, всем своим видом выражая, что недовольна увиденным. Джаред старался вести себя дружелюбно, болтал без умолку (Дженсен называл это «флиртовать»), но, несмотря на его усилия, он вызвал у нее легкую улыбку лишь раз, да и то, когда неудачно упал.  
В кафе вошли четверо полицейских в штатском, следом – Моррисон и его молодой помощник. Редкие посетители с любопытством завертели шеями, пытаясь понять, что происходит, и большинство взглядов было устремлено на Моррисона. Агент прошагал к их столику и сел рядом с Джаредом, а парень в пальто в сопровождении полицейских направился к сотрудникам кафе.  
Интересно, был ли Моррисон когда-то молодым? Джаред попытался представить подростка, одетого в молодежную одежду, лицо без единой морщины, волосы черные, как смоль, а не припорошенные сединой. Получилось с трудом.  
Белки глаз Моррисона испещряли красные прожилки, то ли следы бессонной ночи, то ли результат злоупотребления крепким кофе. Джаред не знал, где агент живет и есть ли у него семья, но подозревал, что Моррисон из тех, кто женат на работе.  
Федерал, что помоложе, поднес Моррисону кофе, окинул взглядом Джареда и Дженсена, и потом вернулся в другой конец зала, где полицейские опрашивали официанток. Получив кофе, Моррисон тут же отпил из чашки, не заботясь, что может обжечься.  
Джаред с Дженсеном переглянулись, и Джаред прижался к нему бедром под столом, предвидя, что Дженсен тут же отсядет, опасаясь чужих глаз, но тот не стал. Глядя на Джареда поверх края чашки, он улыбнулся той самой улыбкой, которая уверяла, что Джаред по–прежнему центр его вселенной. У Джареда полегчало на душе – они ведь так долго вместе, они всё преодолеют.  
Моррисон достал что–то из кармана и положил на стол. Это была круглая сувенирная фишка для покера с парой игривых вишенок посередине, а под ними надпись «Казино Черри». Обычная фишка, но почему–то по спине Джареда поползли мурашки.  
«Вишнево–красная» пришло ему на ум без всякого объяснения.  
– Ты азартный человек, Джаред? – спросил Моррисон.  
– Нет, – ответил тот, не сводя глаз с фишки. Он был в Вегасе пару раз, проиграл несколько баксов на игральном автомате и за столом блэк-джека, вот и всё – азарт не числился среди его пороков. Разве игра в рулетку сравнится с удовольствием от поцелуев Дженсена?  
– А как насчет вас, мистер Эклз? – Моррисон в упор посмотрел на него, словно ожидая услышать ложь и оправдания.  
Покачав головой, тот бросил на Джареда недоуменный взгляд – уж его-то ставки точно не интересовали.  
– Вы бывали прежде в «Казино Черри»?  
– Не думаю… – Джаред нахмурился. – Хотя… Мы ездили в Вегас пару раз, могли и зайти.  
– «Казино Черри» расположено здесь, на Роуз Кресент, – сказал Моррисон.  
– Тогда нет, – подтвердил Дженсен. – В местных казино мы никогда не бывали.  
Джаред кивнул, соглашаясь.  
– Может, на вашу годовщину, или, например, когда город родителям показывали?  
Обменявшись взглядами, они оба отрицательно мотнули головами. Годовщину они провели весьма активно и весело, но никаких фишек в их окружении не наблюдалось. Воспоминания увели Джареда к тому дню – смятые простыни, Дженсен, раскинувшийся на кровати… Но тут он поймал взгляд покрасневших от слез глаз Донны, и сразу вернулся мыслями в тревожную реальность.  
– Значит, нет? – Моррисон вздохнул. – Я так и думал, но на всякий случай спросил.  
Джаред уставился на фишку, надеясь найти в ней подсказку. Вишенки что-то смутно напоминали, но он никак не мог уловить это воспоминание. Вряд ли они имели особый смысл – обычные вишни с хвостиками и одним зеленым листом, таких миллион, в том числе и на фишках казино. Он мог видеть их где угодно, и теперь мозг услужливо искал связь.  
– Мы зовём его Фишка–убийца, – сказал Моррисон. – Или просто Фишка. Он совершил двадцать два убийства за последние десять лет, и еще несколько ему приписывают. Между жертвами нет ярко выраженной связи, и мы не знаем, по какому принципу он их выбирает. Лучшие эксперты ФБР не смогли выяснить цель убийств. Когда случаются новые серии смертей, составленный портрет преступника оказывается неверным, и приходится начинать заново.  
– Откуда вы знаете, что все убийства – его рук дело? – спросил Дженсен.  
– На месте преступления он каждый раз оставляет вот это, – Моррисон подвинул к Дженсену горку фишек, и тот невольно отшатнулся от стола с отвращением.  
Фишка с симпатичными вишенками теперь казалась соучастницей преступления, и Джареду захотелось накрыть ее тарелкой.  
– Десять лет, – устало произнес Моррисон, глядя в одну точку. – Десять лет я охочусь за ним, и теперь ты следующий в его списке, Джаред.  
Остановившись на мгновение, сердце Джареда ускорило бег, голова его пошла кругом. Он был готов к подобным новостям, то есть, ему так казалось до этой минуты.  
– Почему Джаред? – Дженсен сжал запястье Джареда, словно ожидал, что тот сорвется с места и убежит.  
– Я не знаю, – покачал головой Моррисон. – Я, правда, не знаю.  
– Джаред никому не сделал зла, – возмутился Дженсен так, будто Моррисон был во всём виноват. – Может, это потому, что он… гей?  
В последней фразе Джареду послышалось притворное возмущение, Дженсен словно давал понять, что не имеет отношения к геям и их проблемам. Сердце Джареда сжалось: после колледжа Дженсен сильно изменился, став более скрытным. На публике он представлял Джареда как бывшего соседа по комнате в колледже, и пусть Джаред понимал причины – карьера Дженсена шла в гору, он стал известной персоной, – это все равно обижало.  
Джаред понимал, что общество не всегда дружелюбно к геям, но чем больше Дженсен скрывал свою ориентацию, тем активнее Джаред ее демонстрировал, с детским упрямством добавляя в гардероб ярко–розовые вещи, хотя они и не были в его вкусе. Джареду не хотелось выглядеть пародией на гея, он просто надеялся, что Дженсен его поймет.  
Нелегко прилюдно признаваться в своих чувствах, всегда найдутся недовольные, но гораздо легче стоять против всего мира вдвоем, чем справляться с проблемой в одиночку. Дженсен не называл его открыто любовником, так что Джаред использовал любую возможность, чтобы заявить, что он гей. Он не вынуждал Дженсена сделать то же самое, но всем своим поведением давал людям понять, что никогда не стал бы жить в одной комнате с натуралом.  
Избавившись от захвата Дженсена, Джаред положил руки на колени под столом, стиснув кулаки, и отодвинулся от него, пряча ноги под диван. Скрытность Дженсена была для них больной темой последние несколько лет, и сейчас Джаред не смог сдержаться. Моррисон окинул их задумчивым взглядом – их с Дженсеном безмолвный диалог не остался для агента незамеченным.  
– Джаред, – сказал Дженсен виновато. – Джей, я…  
Он смолк, а Джаред упрямо уставился в свою кружку. Если у Дженсена есть что сказать, то пусть будет решительнее, потому что Джаред устал постоянно делать первый шаг.  
– Это ужасно, когда преступник неизвестен, – сухо сказал Дженсен, собираясь, видимо, сказать что–то иное, но изменив планы, когда Джаред не захотел его выслушать.  
Джаред чувствовал, что разлад между ними нарастает – быть может, непонимание присутствовало между ними с самого начала?  
Нежелание Дженсена признаться в своей ориентации и настойчивая демонстрация Джаредом своих наклонностей разводила их по разным берегам широкой реки. Они не могли и даже не желали разбираться с проблемой, потому что тогда пришлось бы признать, что проблема существует.  
Так что они игнорировали разногласия, встречаясь посреди бурной реки на утлой лодочке, и, может, продолжали бы вести себя так всегда, если бы не участие Джареда в секретном расследовании ФБР, приведшее к буре на реке и потопившему общую лодку. Их прибило к противоположным берегам, а новую лодку построить было не из чего, оставалось поедать друг друга глазами на расстоянии.  
Джаред никогда не считал однополую любовь серьезным препятствием, в жизни есть ситуации и посложнее. Однако Дженсен вырос в религиозной семье, и новость, что их сын гей, потрясла родителей и брата до глубины души, так что они не сразу смирились с неизбежностью.  


[](http://savepic.su/6685349.jpg)

Когда они с Джаредом начали встречаться, мировоззрение Дженсена, благодаря семье, уже сформировалось, и подсознательно Дженсен считал себя недостойным, заслуживающим самобичевания человеком. Джаред был уверен, что именно благодаря новизне их отношений, появлению в жизни друга и постоянного партнера, которому можно доверять, Дженсен немного изменился. Но стоило им покинуть надежные стены колледжа, лишиться привычного круга друзей, как всё изменилось – любви Джареда оказалось недостаточно, чтобы удержать Дженсена от сомнений в себе и убедить в праве выражать свои чувства. Дженсен пошел на попятную, делая вид, будто их счастливых денечков в кампусе и не бывало.  
Надо было объяснить Дженсену, что такое поведение обижает, но однажды притворившись, что все в порядке, Джаред уже не мог ничего изменить. Он начал врать самому себе, убеждать, что Дженсен вырос в семье строгих нравов, и потому достаточно того, что про их отношения знают в узком кругу друзей, его семьи. Однако в глубине души Джареда зародилось зерно обиды. Насколько Джаред был открытым человеком, настолько же Дженсен стремился хранить свою приватность, и разница в их подходах к жизни давила на Джареда тяжким грузом. У Дженсена, конечно, имелось полное право ограждать личную жизнь от чужих глаз, но существовала тонкая грань между тайной личной жизни и откровенным обманом, и порой Дженсен перегибал палку.  
Проработав со своим издателем Шейлой полгода, Дженсен решил, наконец, познакомить ее с Джаредом, представив как друга и соседа по комнате. Было заметно, как он стесняется и самого Джареда, и его чересчур гейской розовой футболки с яркой надписью на груди, перекинутой через плечо сумки с изображением радуги. Тогда Джаред и понял, что именно болезненная секретность Дженсена заставила его нацепить на себя маску иконы гейского стиля и чуть ли не размахивать на каждом углу радужным флагом. По натуре Джаред – не разноцветный попугай, он и сам смеялся над такими в колледже.  
– Не думаю, что дело в сексуальной ориентации Джареда, – голос Моррисона вернул Джареда в реальность. – Пара жертв, действительно, открытые геи, но этого недостаточно, чтобы делать какие–то выводы.  
Дженсен холодно кивнул, словно Моррисон сказал ему что–то обидное.  
– И как вы собираетесь Джареда защищать? – спросил он.  
– Защищать вас, – поправил его Моррисон. – Если охотятся за Джаредом, значит, ты тоже под прицелом, как и все близкие Джареду люди. Прежде чем расправиться с жертвой, преступник причиняет ей страдания, убивая близких, постепенно подбираясь к основной цели.  
Дженсен побледнел.  
– Что насчет наших семей? – вставил слово Джаред.  
– Я подозреваю, ты уже в курсе, что полиция их навестила и взяла под охрану, пока мы не решим проблему. Также нам нужен список ваших друзей и их местонахождение.  
– Стив и Крис, – Дженсен в волнении прикусив губу. – Они отправились на гастроли по северу Штатов. Попробую созвониться и выяснить точно, где они сейчас.  
– Не похоже, чтобы убийца удалялся от основной жертвы, – успокоил его Моррисон. – Однако их всё же следует предупредить, предложить им переждать в безопасном месте.  
Агент достал из кармана блокнот, и Дженсен стал торопливо диктовать фамилии и адреса остальных друзей. Вслушиваясь в знакомые имена, Джаред машинально отметил, что список довольно короткий – большинство друзей на сегодняшний день уехали из города.  
Видимо, это не случайно, что у них так мало друзей. Чаще всего они зависали вдвоем, бывало, к ним присоединялись Крис со Стивом, Джефф и Сэнди, Том и Майк, может, ещё пара друзей из колледжа. Те, кто знал их в прошлой жизни, до того, как Дженсен стал известен и получил прозвище Мистер Отшельник.  
– Что будем делать с Чадом? – спросил Дженсен.  
Подняв на него взгляд, Джаред пожал плечами.  
– Если федералы не могут его найти, сомневаюсь, что это получится у маньяка.  
– Чад Майкл Мюррей? – спросил Моррисон с притворным равнодушием. – Мне казалось, вы с ним больше не общаетесь.  
Джаред вежливо улыбнулся агенту.  
– Так и есть, не виделись сто лет.  
Скрыв улыбку, Дженсен опустил взгляд, и Джаред тоже чуть не усмехнулся: его преследует убийца, жизнь друзей и близких под угрозой, Дженсен в опасности, а Моррисона интересует Чад. Учитывая серьезность расследования, полиции не должно быть дела до Чада Майкла Мюррея, но если ты известный хакер, то всегда будешь в топ-листе федералов.  
Моррисон улыбнулся одними уголками губ, но никак не прокомментировал ответ Джареда: он не дурак и прекрасно знал, что у Джареда имеется с Чадом контакт. Несколько лет назад, когда Чад впервые засветился как хакер, федералы появились на пороге Джареда с расспросами о нём и даже завуалированно угрожали бизнесу Джареда в случае отказа содействовать следствию. Но Джаред держался твердо и, хотя какое–то время ощущал на себе слежку, так и не выдал местонахождение друга.  
Моррисон зачитал список имен, перепроверяя, и Джаред с Дженсеном, обменявшись взглядами, утвердительно кивнули. Если они кого-то упустили, потом век себе не простят.  
Поманив к себе помощника, Моррисон познакомил их с агентом Блумом, потом вручил тому список и приказал проверить, со всеми ли можно связаться.  
Пробежав глазами записи, Блум кивнул и удалился, всматриваясь в экран мобильного.  
– Вы просил меня о помощи, – сказал Джаред. – Что конкретно вас интересует?  
После всего случившегося ему не особо хотелось помогать федералам, но ведь могли пострадать люди. Моррисон знаком подозвал помощника, который в это время с встревоженными видом продолжал разговор по телефону. Джареду показалось, что Блум сейчас выпалит: «Вы звали меня, хозяин?»  
– Принеси коробку, – приказал Моррисон.  
Кивнув курчавой головой, Блум вышел из кафе. «А он симпатичный», – подумал Джаред, с интересом проследив за ним взглядом, и тут же получил тычок в коленку, отчего подпрыгнул на месте. Дженсен хмуро глядел на него, и Джаред вскинул брови в притворном удивлении: «Что?»  
– Прекращай, – буркнул Дженсен.  
Но тут Блум показался в дверях кафе, возвращаясь, и Джаред назло Дженсену встретил его легкой улыбкой, а федерал улыбнулся в ответ. Блум – довольно привлекательный, хотя брюнеты и не во вкусе Джареда, да и с Дженсеном мало кто сравнится, но ведь на других смотреть не возбраняется. Стыдно признаться, но Дженсен единственный, с кем Джаред когда–либо спал, и порой его посещали мысли – а каково это, быть с другим?  
По всем признакам, Блум был пассивом, однако из тех, кто любит верховодить, впрочем, насчет пассива Джаред не был бы так уверен. Он определенно любит целоваться, а за его волнистые кудри было бы удобно держаться во время минета. На мгновение Джаред представил, как пробирается пальцами в курчавые пряди, а Блум широко открывает рот, вбирая его член… Но тут Дженсен опять заехал ему по колену, гораздо больнее, чем в первый раз, и Джаред быстро вернулся в реальность.  
– Ой, – он потер колено. – За что?  
Дженсен ничего не ответил, только сердито поджал губы. Блум, наблюдая за ними, прилагал немалые усилия, чтобы сохранить серьезный вид.  
– Так, ребята, – сказал Моррисон с той же мягкой интонацией, с какой к ним обращались родители, и Джаред невольно усмехнулся.  
– Да, – он развернулся к агенту.  
Блум водрузил на стол картонную коробку, немногим больше тех, в которые пакуют писчую бумагу. В ней Джаред разглядел стопки дешевых картонных папок с именами на обложке.  
На верхней папке стояло «Анна Мэй Карлинг».  
– Это всё что у нас есть. Посмотрим, какую информацию тебе удастся отсюда извлечь.  
– Ладно, – неуверенно протянул Джаред, представляя себе объем работы.  
– И, разумеется, документы под грифом «Секретно».  
Джаред кивнул: если у него получалось сохранять тайну даже от Дженсена, никому не разболтать детали нынешнего дела не составит труда. Подняв голову, он заметил, как молодой федерал неуверенно переминается с ноги на ногу. Может, Моррисон передал Джареду дела, что находились на попечении Блума? Конечно, вмешивать гражданских в работу ФБР шло вразрез со всеми правилами и инструкциями, но Блум, очевидно, уже понял, что Моррисон часто играет не по правилам.  
– На этом я вас оставлю, – Моррисон поднялся из–за стола. – Специальный агент Блум остается в вашем распоряжении, без него никуда не выходите.  
– Если что, я рядом, – Блум указал Джареду на барную стойку.  
– Хорошо, – улыбнулся тот.  
Блум тоже улыбнулся, а потом опасливо посмотрел в сторону Дженсена, который никак их диалог не комментировал, но держался мрачнее тучи. Он проводил Блума взглядом, и когда тот отошел на приличное расстояние, повернулся к Джареду, выгнув бровь.  
– Мне не нравится, когда ты флиртуешь с другими.  
Джаред закатил глаза.  
– Я не флиртовал.  
– Ну, почти, – Дженсен обиженно поджал губы.  
– Ты знаешь, я бы никогда… – он смолк. Иногда Джаред его просто не понимал.  
Дженсен вздохнул.  
– Я знаю, просто… у нас всё так перепуталось… Я не уверен, вместе мы или нет.  
– Я здесь, с тобой, – тихо сказал Джаред. – И всегда был рядом.  
Дженсен коснулся его запястья, и на этот раз Джаред не отдернул руку: не время углубляться в разбор полетов, сейчас есть проблемы и поважнее. Им необходимо держаться вместе. И если быть честным, Джаред всё-таки немного флиртовал, и его забавляло, что подобные мелочи лишали Дженсена его железного самообладания.  
– И что мы будем делать? – Дженсен осторожно потрогал коробку.  
Джаред откинулся на спинку дивана.  
– Даже не представляю.  
Содержимое коробки пугало количеством документов. И если федералы что-то упустили, то чем мог помочь Джаред? У него же нет горячей линии, по которой он может связаться с любой жертвой и задать вопрос. Возможно, придется колесить по всей стране, чтобы напасть на след убийцы, и неизвестно, когда это закончится.  
Он перевел взгляд с коробки на Дженсена и обратно, пытаясь вспомнить, что именно говорил ему вчера Моррисон.  
– Ты чего? – спросил Дженсен.  
– Не могу вспомнить… – Джаред нахмурился.  
– Связано с делом?  
– Ага.  
– Хм–м… – Дженсен усиленно напрягал память, можно подумать, он присутствовал при разговоре с федералом.  
Джаред посмотрел на Дженсена, на такие знакомые черты… и вдруг вспомнил. Он настойчиво поманил рукой Блума, не обращая внимания на недовольство Дженсена.  
– Вчера Моррисон упомянул о единственной выжившей жертве, которая не может дать показания… Что ты об этом знаешь?  
– Жертва номер шесть, Эмма Уолтман, – охотно пояснил Блум. – Она в коме.  
Джаред и Дженсен переглянулись.  
– Ты знаешь, где она? – спросил Джаред, надеясь, что им не придется ехать на другой край света.  
– Да, – Блум замялся. – Она в местном реабилитационном центре Лос-Анджелеса. Адрес есть в деле.  
Джаред порылся в папках, пока не нашел нужную с надписью «Эмма Уолтман» на обложке. В деле говорилось, что настоящее местонахождение Эммы – реабилитационный центр «Эверест». Удивленно вскинув брови, он передал Дженсену документ.  
Джаред пробежался по информации об Эмме: когда на нее напали, ей исполнилось девятнадцать, и она находится в коме уже десять лет. От вида фотографии с места преступления у Джареда свело живот. Трудно сказать, была ли девушка тем призраком из спальни, но у нее была похожая прическа, правда, на фото черные волосы Эммы были в крови.  
А еще она странно вела себя для призрака. Джаред встречал лишь одного призрака, чье тело находилось в коме – Дженсена, но они старались не вспоминать те нелегкие дни. Они уже и сами стали верить придуманным историям о том, как познакомились, будучи соседями по комнате. Однако Джаред запомнил, что у призрака-Дженсена не было веснушек, и он никогда не носил очков. Правда, порой менял одежду.  
– Можешь нас туда отвезти? – Дженсен указал Блуму на адрес.  
– Э–э… Да. Сначала я сверюсь с инструкциями, но теоретически могу.  
– О, мы знаем дорогу, – сказал Дженсен, подчеркнув слово «мы».  
Скрыв усмешку, Джаред захлопнул папку.  
– Ладно, – сказал он. – Тогда поехали.  
Они сели в начищенный до блеска черный джип Блума – в моделях автомобилей Джаред не слишком разбирался. На права он сдал, но свою машину продал и давным-давно не садился за руль. У Дженсена тоже машины не было – хотя ему нравились автомобили, и он даже покупал иногда автомобильные журналы и разглядывал с интересом. Но когда Джаред спросил, почему он не купит себе машину, Дженсен прочел лекцию про охрану окружающей среды, убеждая, что обойдется без автомобиля, как будто Джаред осуждал его за желание иметь машину.  
– Можно мне… вас о кое о чем спросить? – начал Блум спустя несколько минут молчания.  
– Да, конечно, – Джаред слегка распрямил затекшие ноги.  
– Кто вы по жизни?  
– Что? – Джаред свел брови в недоумении. – Я работаю с компьютерными программами, а Дженсен…  
– Художник комиксов, я знаю, – перебил Блум нетерпеливо. – Кстати, обожаю Джастифайера, – он посмотрел на Дженсена в зеркало заднего обзора. – Когда все это закончится, может, ты дашь мне автограф?  
– Конечно, – отозвался довольный Дженсен.  
Джаред закатил глаза и перевел взгляд в окно. Интересно, куда клонит Блум? Впрочем, следовало догадаться – федералу было любопытно, отчего к Джареду и Дженсену столь повышенное внимание, какого не оказывали ни одной жертве. Но ответов у Джаред не было, к тому же, раскрывать свои способности перед Блумом он не собирался, ведь люди чаще всего не верят в сверхъестественное.  
– Я скажу напрямую, – Блум крепче сжал руль. – Мне интересно, почему Моррисон вмешивает тебя в это дело, в котором ты и так уже фигурируешь как потенциальная жертва. Я недостаточно хорошо его знаю, но мне кажется, это уже слишком... В смысле, чем нам могут помочь программист и автор комиксов? И зачем вам навещать жертву, находящуюся в коме? Все это… просто не укладывается у меня в голове.  
Обернувшись, Джаред посмотрел на Дженсена – тот пожал плечами и улыбнулся, давая понять, что поддержит его в любом случае. Джаред снова сел ровно, глядя в лобовое стекло, уже не столь уверенный в своих действиях. К его удивлению, ладонь Дженсена легла ему на плечо, пожимая в молчаливой поддержке.  
– Я медиум, – сказал он, продолжая смотреть вперед  
– Медиум? – переспросил Блум скептически. – Это которые с духами беседуют и все такое?  
– Ну, да, – подтвердил Джаред. – Вроде того.  
– Что, правда?!  
Блум метнул взгляд в зеркало заднего обзора, и Джаред очень надеялся, что Дженсен утвердительно кивнул.  
– Да, правда.  
Вздохнув, Джаред прикрыл глаза и сосредоточился. Мысли читать он не мог, но кое–что чувствовал, как будто мог коснуться близких к поверхности сознания мыслей. Это требовало больших, чем обычно, усилий, и обычно приводило к головной боли, но это был единственный способ продемонстрировать свои способности.  
– Тебя зовут… э-э… Орландо, – произнес он. – У тебя есть большой секрет, и ты опасаешься, что люди… О–о… Ты гей, и у тебя есть любовник… Ви… Виктор? Вигго, скорее так… В данную минуту ты меня ненавидишь.  
Распахнув глаза, Джаред посмотрел на Блума.  
– Я угадал, Орландо?  
Блум сглотнул, костяшки пальцев на руле побелели.  
– Ты читаешь мысли?  
– Нет, – ответил Джаред, опираясь затылком о подголовник. – Я чувствую эмоции, что лежат в верхних слоях сознания. Вопреки существующему заблуждению, большинство секретов лежит на поверхности. Может, потому, что человек постоянно о них думает.  
Ладонь опять легла ему на плечо, и Джаред не торопился ее убирать. Интересно, Дженсена заинтересовал рассказ об Орландо, потому что их ситуации похожи?  
– Не волнуйся, я никому не скажу, – вздохнул Джаред.  
– Зачем тебе навещать Эмму? Хочешь прочесть ее мысли?  
– Он предполагает, что видел ее призрак, – сказал Дженсен тихо, и Джаред ощутил тепло его руки. – Я тоже был таким, когда мы впервые встретились.  
– Ты был призраком? – Блум так резко к нему повернулся, что джип чуть не вылетел на встречную полосу.  
– Ага, – Дженсен улыбнулся. – Лежал в коме после аварии… Тебе ведь тоже иногда хотелось стать невидимым и подглядывать за людьми, узнать, что они о тебе думают.  
– Бывало, – Блум чуть покраснел.  
– Но довольно быстро мне это наскучило. Пару дней я думал – вот это повезло… но потом выяснил, что люди не всегда приятные, когда уверены, что никого нет рядом.  
– Вот это да… И как ты познакомился с Джаредом?  
– Он первый со мной заговорил, – Джаред тепло улыбнулся.  
Ему никогда не забыть тот вечер. Дженсен стоял у входа в бар, опершись о стену и зажав дымящуюся сигарету в тонких пальцах. Он обратился к нему, и от звука его голоса Джаред чуть не растаял в лужицу. Конечно, память услужливо стирала неприятные воспоминания, сейчас-то он в Дженсене души не чаял, но поначалу призрак-Дженсен ужасно раздражал.  
– Ну… – протянул Дженсен. – Я ведь не знал, что Джаред меня слышит.  
– Как романтично, – Блум вздохнул.  
– Не знаю, – усмехнулся Джаред. – Порой меня это просто бесило.  
Тут же последовал тычок кулаком в плечо, но Джаред знал, что Дженсен это в шутку и не обижается.  
– И что случилось потом? Как же ты… В смысле, ты ведь больше не дух… так?  
– Нет, конечно. Потом я вышел из комы.  
– И сразу встретился с Джаредом?  
– В конечном итоге – да, – Дженсен сделал паузу. – Когда я очнулся и все вспомнил, то испугался. Прежде я… До того, как стал призраком, я ведь ни с кем долго не встречался, не узнавал настолько хорошо. Мои отношения не шли дальше постели. Я познакомился с Джаредом, влюбился в него, но придя в себя, я поразмыслил и решил, что это не совсем правильно… Я начал сомневаться, что это было в действительности, а не приснилось мне. Сам посуди, каковы шансы встретить любовь всей жизни, находясь в коме?  
Джаред смотрел в окно. Он испытывал странное ощущение, слушая, как Дженсен делится воспоминаниями с чужим человеком. Лишь несколько близких друзей знали их историю – Стив, Крис и Чад, но они редко вспоминали их необыкновенное прошлое. Иногда Джаред размышлял, что бы он предпринял, если Дженсен не изменил бы свое решение и не дал бы им двоим второй шанс. Набрался бы он смелости повидаться с Дженсеном и рассказать ему их невероятную историю? Или стал бы жить дальше, встретил бы другого парня.  
– И в конце концов ты его нашел? – спросил Блум, заворачивая за угол, и Джаред стал узнавать окрестности лечебницы – здесь мало что изменилось за последние пять лет.  
– Да. Хорошо, что Джаред оставил номер телефона моей маме, потому что я почти поверил, что он – плод моего воображения.  
– Признайся, ты решил, что я мечта и тебе приснился, а мечты, как мы знаем, не всегда сбываются, – подмигнул ему Джаред.  
– Да уж, – Дженсен рассмеялся, поглаживая Джареду плечо и добавил, понизив голос. – Примерно так и было.  
В груди Джареда потеплело, он улыбнулся: как давно они не разговаривали о том времени, о том, как было странно и непросто. В глубине души Джаред уже тогда чувствовал, что они с Дженсеном созданы друг для друга. Провожая взглядом пробегавшие в окне уютные домики пригорода, Джаред размышлял, купят ли они себе когда-нибудь дом, о котором мечтали время от времени?  
– Здесь поверни направо, – Джаред указал на приближающийся перекресток: он настолько ушел в свои мысли, что чуть не пропустил нужный поворот. – И затем второе здание слева.  
– Поверить не могу, ты до сих пор помнишь, – тихо проговорил Дженсен. – Ты же приезжал сюда всего два раза.  
Джаред пожал плечами – Дженсен не знал, что он проезжал мимо клиники гораздо чаще, может, для того, чтобы увидеть если не силуэт Дженсена в окне, то хотя бы кого–то из членов его семьи. А может, сами стены красного кирпича успокаивали Джареда, и становилось легче дышать.  
Блум припарковал машину на стоянке для посетителей, точно там же, где и Джаред останавливался пять лет назад, когда впервые приехал навестить Дженсена. Молоденькие деревья выросли, листвой теперь закрывая здание от солнца, а на двери повесили новую табличку.  
Казалось, Дженсену стало нехорошо, веснушки темными точками выделялись на побледневшем лице, он нервно сжимал и разжимал кулаки. Джаред хотел было сказать, что Дженсену заходить необязательно, но все же эгоистично промолчал: ему не хотелось проходить через это в одиночку. Да и вряд ли Дженсен остался бы снаружи, он слишком гордый, чтобы демонстрировать свою слабость перед чужаком.  
Блум направился к главному ходу, и Дженсен с Джаредом последовали за ним. Джаред положил ладонь Дженсену на поясницу, напоминая, что он здесь, рядом, и тот натянуто ему улыбнулся. Когда они входили внутрь, Джаред поспешил убрать руку с талии Дженсена, не дожидаясь, пока тот сам отстранится.  
Пока Блум, подойдя к регистратуре, демонстрировал документы и расспрашивал об Эмме Уолтман, Джаред и Дженсен неуверенно топтались у входа. Дженсен бегло осматривал холл, возвращая в памяти дни пребывания в лечебнице. Джаред хотел бы его коснуться, успокоить, но внутренне понимал, что Дженсену это сейчас лишь помешает – он должен разобраться в своих чувствах самостоятельно.  
Засмотревшись на Дженсена, Джаред пропустил момент, когда Блум, оставив регистратуру, направился по коридору в сторону прежней палаты Дженсена. Джаред поспешил за ним, следя взглядом за удаляющимся черным силуэтом. Непонятно, отчего так торопится Блум, видимо, это типичный стиль федералов – выяснить как можно скорее нужную информацию, чтобы двигаться дальше.  
– О Боже, Дженсен?! – воскликнул кто-то за его спиной, и Джаред обернулся, обнаружив хорошенькую блондинку медсестру рядом с растерянным Дженсеном. – Ух-ты, круто выглядишь! Ну, то есть… – она покраснела. – Ты, наверное, меня не помнишь, но я ухаживала за тобой, когда ты болел. Мы называли тебя «Спящий красавец».  
– Э–э… привет, – выдавил Дженсен, явно нервничая. – Приятно познакомиться…  
– Фиона, – энергично кивнула девушка, поедая Дженсена взглядом, словно лакомый кусок торта. – Ты должен обязательно познакомиться с остальными. Ты знаешь, мы следим за твоей карьерой.  
Схватив Дженсена за руку, Фиона потащила его за собой в противоположную сторону, и Дженсен беспомощно оглянулся.  
– Иди–иди, – сказал ему Джаред, на что Дженсен ответил недовольным взглядом. Но Джаред подумал – быть может, встреча с людьми, что заботились о нем тогда, поможет Дженсену отправить тревожащих его демонов на покой.  
– Ты идешь? – нетерпеливо позвал Блум, и Джаред оторвал взгляд от перепуганного Дженсена.  
– Что за спешка? – спросил он, догоняя агента.  
– Куда ушел Дженсен? – игнорируя вопрос Джареда, поинтересовался Блум. – Я не могу охранять вас одновременно, если вы в разных точках здания.  
– Полагаю, сейчас он будет вилять хвостом перед дюжиной восторженных дамочек, – сказал Джаред с усмешкой. – Сомневаюсь, что на него посмеют напасть при большом стечении народа.  
Блум нахмурился, но спорить не стал.  
– Мы пришли, – он указал на палату, перед которой они стояли.  
Толкнув дверь с номером 113, Джаред словно перенесся назад во времени в такую же точно комнату, единственное отличие – на кровати лежал не Дженсен, а незнакомая ему девушка. Он часто заморгал, смахивая наваждение, и приблизился к ней.  
Лицо Эммы застыло маской и осунулось, но темные волосы, рассыпавшиеся на подушке, были все такими же густыми и блестящими, правда, длиннее, чем у ее призрака. Тело поражало хрупкостью, и лишь слабо вздымавшаяся грудь Эммы подтверждала, что в ней еще теплится жизнь. Не верилось, что эти тонкие, бледные губы были когда-то ярко–вишневого цвета, а лицо окрашивалось румянцем цветущей юности.  
– Это она? – спросил Блум.  
– Я не знаю, – с сомнением протянул Джаред, оглядываясь вокруг.  
На тумбочке стояла фотография в рамке – две улыбающиеся темноволосые девушки, у обеих одинаковые прически, в ушах сережки в виде вишенок. Они были похожи как сёстры, возможно, так и было. За их спинами возвышался большой белый дом в окружении цветущего яблоневого сада, на крыльце виднелись качели. Лица девушек светились счастьем, и было трудно поверить, что для одной из них все закончилось на больничной койке.  
– Это она, – Джаред указал на девушку справа. – Я видел ее призрак.  
По спине у него пробежали мурашки – жутковато видеть на фотографии то самое привидение, даже одежда на девушке была точь-в-точь.  
– Хм… – Блум заглянул ему через плечо, рассматривая фотографию. – Даже не знаю, что и сказать.  
Джаред прикоснулся к рамке, надеясь на подсказку, но не ощутил ничего, кроме холодного стекла под кончиками пальцев.  
– В палате ее сейчас нет.  
Развернувшись к кровати, Джаред взял Эмму за тонкую руку, подождал несколько секунд, но и тогда призрак не объявился.  
– Тебе надо побыть одному? Может, мне подождать в коридоре? – Блум бегло осматривал палату, словно ожидал, что сейчас сквозь стены повалят привидения.  
– Нет, – Джаред покачал головой. – Думаю, на сегодня всё.  
– Хорошо, – Блум с облегчением направился к выходу.  
Бросив последний взгляд на неподвижное тело Эммы, Джаред последовал за ним.  
Дженсен нашелся в холле, у регистратуры, в окружении женщин в белых халатах, которые галдели наперебой. Слегка одуревший, Дженсен еле успевал подписывать автографы, но Джаред знал, что это занятие ему весьма нравится. Дженсен смущенно ему улыбнулся и, хотя Джареду тут же захотелось его обнять и защитить от всего мира, Джаред помнил, что это просто игра на публику. Не то чтобы Дженсен врал, он действительно терялся при большом скоплении народа, видимо, не ожидая, что у художника может быть столько шумных фанатов. Однако то, как он умело, прячась за смущение и неловкость, уходил от острых вопросов о личной жизни, которые периодически всплывали, свидетельствовало, что Дженсен уверенно контролирует ситуацию. Дженсен поднял голову, отрываясь от раздачи автографов, и подозвал его взмахом руки, так что девушки все как одна потрясенно посмотрели в его сторону.  
Джаред подошел ближе, вступая в разговор – он хорошо знал свою роль. Ему столько раз приходилось подтверждать, что он лучший друг Дженсена и бывший сосед по комнате в кампусе, что иногда Джаред забывал, что еще и его любовник.  
– Всем привет! – ухмыляясь, произнес он с техасским акцентом, от которого избавился много лет назад.  
Дженсен тоже усмехнулся.  
– Это Джаред. Мой любовник.  
– Ага, мы познакомились в… – слова застряли у Джареда в глотке, и он потрясенно уставился на Дженсена, не представляя, как вести себя дальше. Во рту пересохло, сердце так громко застучало в груди, что Джареду казалось, все вокруг это слышат. Выученные наизусть слова насчет дружбы и квартиры на двоих, «потому что так удобно», срочно требовалось чем-то заменить.  
Дженсен тронул его за руку, возвращая в реальность, и Джаред испугался, что сейчас расплачется. Это не просто одежда в корзине для белья вперемешку или целующиеся зубные щетки. Это круто, реально и волшебно… Джаред не знал, что и подумать. Он просто глазел на собравшихся медсестер и врачей, видел, что их губы шевелятся, выдавая фразы, но не слышал ни слова.  
Кто–то поздравил Дженсена, кто-то рассмеялся, и Джаред уверен, что расслышал: «Я так и подозревала». Дженсен не убирал руки с талии Джареда, его глаза радостно блестели, а тот стоял с застывшей улыбкой на лице и вспоминал, как дышать. Он абсолютно не был готов к такому повороту, наоборот, был уверен, что этот день никогда не наступит. Но Дженсен произнес желанные слова, и Джаред не знал, что делать дальше.  
Им на помощь пришел Блум: вежливо покашливая, он указал на дверь. Дженсен несколькими дежурными фразами завершил импровизированную автограф-сессию, благодаря за внимание к его творчеству, а Джаред таращился на медсестер, как на двухголовых пришельцев, не в состоянии поверить, что Дженсен назвал его любовником прилюдно.  
Джаред откладывал любые дела, чтобы следовать за Дженсеном на различные конвенции и раздачи автографов в книжных магазинах, куда был приглашен как лучший друг автора. Забавный, словоохотливый Джаред, которого автор знал еще с колледжа, где учился во время ужасной автоаварии. Джаред старательно изображал из себя беззаботного весельчака и карикатурного гея, каким на самом деле не являлся, и словом не выдав, как унижает его положение зрителя, стоящего на обочине жизни известного автора.  
Дженсен всегда заказывал им смежные номера с раздельными входами, и пусть дверь между номерами не замыкалась, пусть Дженсен шептал ему слова любви каждую ночь, Джареда ранило существование этой самой двери и то, как старательно Дженсен сминал собственную постель, подушки и одеяла, прежде чем забраться в кровать к Джареду.  
– Эй, приди в себя, – Дженсен сжал ему руку.  
Поморщившись, Джаред часто заморгал, понимая, что они уже приблизились к машине.  
– Принимал послания с того света? – спросил Блум, наполовину с любопытством, наполовину со страхом.  
– Нет, – Джаред помотал головой. – Я просто… Ты на самом деле?.. – он смотрел на Дженсена, ожидая хоть какого-нибудь подтверждения, что не сошел с ума.  
– Да, – Дженсен тепло улыбнулся. – На самом деле, – сглотнув, Джаред попытался сказать что-то умное, и Дженсен добавил: – Но я передумаю, если ты продолжишь носить свои дурацкие гейские маечки.  
Джаред покачал головой.  
– С ума сойти.  
Дженсен закусил губу, задумчиво оглядывая Джареда:  
– Единственное, что сводит меня с ума – мысль о том, как я сорву с тебя эту футболку, как только доберемся до дома.  
Джаред положил руку ему на плечо.  
– Я ужасно хочу тебя трахнуть, вот прямо сейчас.  
– Боже, Джаред… – Дженсен торопливо заозирался, и Джаред решил, что он опасается чужих ушей, а потом понял, что тот ищет им укромное местечко.  
– Не здесь же, Джен, – Джаред закатил глаза.  
– Я так и знал, – расстроился Дженсен.  
Джаред был вознагражден лёгким поцелуем, после чего Дженсен, распахнув дверь, устроился на заднем сиденье. Облизнув губы, Джаред подумал, что там неплохо заниматься сексом, воздохнул и уселся на переднее. Блум покосился на него подозрительно, не понимая, что между ними с Дженсеном происходит, а может, он подумал, что Джаред до сих пор принимает сигналы с того света.  
Трудно поверить, что Дженсен признал их отношения перед фанатами, пусть и перед небольшой группой, но кто-нибудь из них обязательно сообщит об этом в сети, дня не пройдет, как об этом узнают многие. Означает ли это, что они помирились? Или это временная мера? А может, начало чего-то нового, настоящего?  
– Будешь много думать – скоро состаришься, – сказал Дженсен.  
– Заткнись, – огрызнулся Джаред беззлобно. – Дай мне насладиться моментом.  
– Понимаешь, Джаред – мой парень, – обратился Дженсен к Блуму.  
– Я в курсе, – агент покачал головой, очевидно, подозревая, что Дженсен спятил на пару с Джаредом.  
– Я боялся, что никогда не решусь, – признался Дженсен. – Что это будет очень трудно. Но если хорошо подумать – это всего лишь слова.  
– Для меня это гораздо больше, чем слова, – тихо произнес Джаред. Никогда в жизни он не хотел остаться с Дженсеном наедине так, как сейчас.  
– Я вас не понимаю, вы о чём вообще? – не выдержал Блум. – И куда вас отвезти?  
– Домой, – сказали оба хором.  
Блум рассмеялся.  
– Ясно, что домой, но куда конкретно?  
– На ту же улицу, где и наше кафе, – уточнил Дженсен.  
– Ладно. Ну а теперь кто-нибудь мне объяснит, что происходит?  
– Дженсен открыто признался, что я его парень, – сказал Джаред, до сих пор ощущая себя, как в тумане.  
– А-а… – протянул Блум, словно это все объясняло. Возможно, так и было для человека, постоянно живущего в страхе, что его секрет раскроют.

***


	4. Chapter 4

 

  
К дому Дженсена они добрались довольно поздно, и Джаред чуть не стукнул Блума, настоявшего на проверке квартиры, прежде чем позволить им войти. У подъезда весь день дежурит полицейский патруль, и маньяк должен быть круглым идиотом, если попытается проникнуть в квартиру Дженсена средь бела дня. Однако Блум был непоколебим.  
Зато, поднимаясь по лестнице вслед за Дженсеном, Джаред использовал момент, наслаждаясь видом сзади. От мысли о признании Дженсена в груди разливалось тепло предвкушения. Давно у них не было секса, да и то, отчаявшись помириться, они при случае скорее спускали пар, чем признавались друг другу в любви.  
Блум остановился у квартиры Дженсена, ожидая, пока тот отомкнет дверь. Хотя агент и достал из кобуры пистолет, но наверняка держал его наготове за полой пиджака, так что Джаред не опасался за свою жизнь.  
Повозившись с замком, Дженсен наконец открыл дверь, незаметно бросив на Джареда горящий желанием взгляд. И тут же переменился в лице, широко распахнув глаза.  
– Чёрт, – коротко бросил Блум и полез в карман за мобильным. – Отойдите от двери! – резко приказал он.  
Дженсен попятился, не в силах вымолвить ни слова.  
– Что там?  


[](http://savepic.su/6710948.jpg)

Заглянув в прихожую, Джаред тут же пожалел об этом: на коврике лежала отрубленная женская голова, светлые волосы рассыпались по сторонам. Голова Шерри. Губы сложились в удивленное «О», глаза широко раскрыты, на виске запеклась кровь.  
Не выпуская пистолет из руки, Блум отдавал приказы по телефону, и Джаред перевел взгляд на Дженсена – тот опустился на пол, опершись на одно колено, свесив голову, словно молился, его руки заметно дрожали. Джареду захотелось обнять Дженсена, успокоить и никогда не выпускать из объятий, но он не мог сдвинуться с места. Из ступора его вывел топот ног поднимающихся полицейских.  
Под усиленной охраной их с Дженсеном вывели из здания и затолкали на заднее сиденье полицейской машины. За окнами не прекращался вой полицейских сирен, но бледный, притихший Дженсен, не обращая ни на что внимания, невидяще уставился в спинку кресла. На переднее пассажирское сиденье сел какой-то коп, видимо, для их охраны. У Джаред была мысль приобнять Дженсена за плечи и притянуть к себе ближе, но он побоялся, что малейшее движение заставит Эклза сорваться и потерять над собой контроль.  
Шерри мертва. Совсем недавно она угощала его арахисовым пирогом, смеялась над его неудачными шутками и всегда старалась улыбнуться в ответ, но разве хоть раз он выслушал ее по-настоящему? Надо было найти время, поговорить с девушкой по душам, ведь Джаред ничего о ней не знал: где Шерри жила, откуда родом, как проводила свободное время… Теперь он услышит лишь сухую информацию из полицейского протокола. Шерри мертва, и это его, Джареда, вина.  
– Ты должен уйти, – сказал он вдруг, повернувшись к Дженсену. – Тебе нельзя рядом со мной оставаться.  
Дженсен непонимающе уставился на него.  
– Никуда я не уйду, – с трудом выдавил он, наконец.  
– Тебе придется, – опустив взгляд на сцепленные пальцы рук, Джаред вздохнул. – Полиция поможет тебе с временным убежищем.  
– Нет.  
– Ты же просто иллюстратор, какой от тебя толк в расследовании?  
– Можешь грубить мне, сколько влезет, я все равно останусь.  
Возразить Джаред не успел – появился Блум с кратким отчетом о ситуации: квартира была под охраной, признаков взлома не обнаружено, очевидно, убийца проник через черный вход. Агент рапортовал сухо и по–военному, однако темный взгляд карих глаз, ярко выделяющихся на побелевшем от волнения лице, губы, сжатые в тонкую линию, говорили о с трудом скрываемых эмоциях.  
– Вас переселят в отель, – продолжал Блум. – Выставят усиленную охрану. Специальный агент Моррисон просил передать, что, если захотите, мы можем отвезти вас в секретное убежище.  
– Нет, – твердо сказал Дженсен. – Мы остаемся.  
Джаред хотел было возразить, но передумал. На водительское место сел другой полицейский и, получив от Блума инструкции, которые Джаред не расслышал, тронул машину с места. Джареду казалось, он видит кошмарный сон и вот-вот проснется. Или дешевый боевик, в котором он главный герой. Он бы обезвредил маньяка до того, как тот схватит Шерри, а полиция прибудет в последний решающий момент. К сожалению, реальная жизнь далека от экранной. В реальной жизни людей убивают каждый день, чьих-то детей, матерей, друзей и любимых. Может, у Шерри есть ребенок? От этой мысли Джареда затошнило, и он, сглотнув ком в горле, переключил внимание на Дженсена: погруженный в свои мысли, тот сидел, стиснув руки в кулаки.  
Странно, вместо того, чтобы думать о Шерри, Джареду на ум приходили картины из его с Дженсеном прошлого. Он вспоминал, как Дженсен бесконечно долго выбирал одежду, когда они шли знакомиться с родителями Джареда. Или как расширяются его зрачки, когда он кончает. Как дрожала протянутая ладонь Дженсена, когда бабушка предложила ему погадать. Нет, потерять Дженсена невозможно, немыслимо, пусть какой-то психопат убийца и решил, что имеет власть над всем миром.  
Они подъехали к одному из шикарных отелей в центре – «Ритц Хилтон». Швейцар в красном смокинге открыл перед ними дверь, приглашая в огромный холл, где их уже ждал Моррисон. Местная обслуга провожала их полицейский эскорт удивленными взглядами, но Джареду было не до того. Обменявшись парой слов с копами, Моррисон жестом приказал им с Дженсеном следовать за ним.  
Среди помпезной роскоши отеля Джаред, одетый в джинсы и толстовку, чувствовал себя неуютно, но больше всего на свете ему хотелось сейчас получить номер и горячий душ. Он собирался было расспросить Моррисона, но судя по виду агента, тот был не расположен к беседе, да и ответы Джареда вряд ли порадовали бы. В холле было безлюдно, лишь бесшумно прохаживались несколько человек, явно из полиции – Джаред заметил у каждого наушник, к тому же парни обменялись с Моррисоном многозначительными взглядами.  
В тесной кабине лифта никто не сказал ни слова, только раздавался приглушенный шум механизмов. Двери разъехались, и перед ними открылся холл поменьше, по стенам которого располагалась пара диванов с кофейными столиками, растения в кадках. Стоило им выйти из лифта, прохаживающийся незнакомец в строгом костюме бросил на них цепкий взгляд.  
К ним приблизилась Кашмарек и, поздоровавшись, обменялась парой слов с Моррисоном. Джареду не понравилось, что их держат в неведении, ограждая от происходящих вокруг событий. На секунду Джаред пересекся с ледяным взглядом Кашмарек и вздрогнул от неприятного чувства: она даже не пыталась скрыть презрение, глядя на него как на жука, которого с удовольствием бы раздавила. То ли эта дама не выносила геев, то ли ей не нравились люди с паранормальными способностями, не могла же Кашмарек ненавидеть его просто так. Впрочем, не похоже было, что ей вообще кто-то нравился. Странное дело, стоило Джареду посмотреть ей в глаза, как хор рассерженных голосов зашептал ему в уши неразборчивые слова, однако, когда Кашмарек отвернулась, чтобы зайти в лифт, голоса тут же смолкли. Джаред растерянно потер уши, провожая ее взглядом.  
– Что-то не так? – поинтересовался Моррисон, и Джаред покачал головой. Шепот мог означать что угодно, например, долетевшие до его странно устроенного мозга переговоры по рации, с усталости еще не то почудится.  
Моррисон пошел дальше по коридору, и Джаред с Дженсеном последовали за ним в молчании. Наверное, надо было сказать Дженсену что–то успокаивающее, но Джаред не знал, как взять назад те резкие слова, что вырвались у него в машине. Отчасти ему хотелось оградить Дженсена от всех бед мира, заставить его воспользоваться защитой полиции, но его другая, эгоистичная часть нуждалась в Дженсене каждой клеточкой тела. Может, Дженсен в деле и не замешан, но его присутствие дарило Джареду уверенность и покой.  
Моррисон остановился у комнаты с номером 615, по бокам которой стояли широкоплечие парни в гостиничной униформе.  
– Джаред, тебе сюда, – кивнул ему Моррисон, протягивая ключ-карту. – Не покидай номер без охраны.  
Пока Джаред вертел в руке карту, фэбээровец указал Дженсену на следующую дверь. Должно быть, агент учел слова Джареда о том, что они теперь порознь, а может, их разделили по каким-то иным причинам. Ни на кого не глядя, Дженсен вошел внутрь, и дверь за ним резко захлопнулась, словно в тюремной камере. Джареду даже представился звон ключей и шаги удаляющегося тюремщика. Но на самом деле дверь была ничем не примечательная, как и невыразительные лица охранников.  
Открыв свою дверь, Джаред, секунду поколебавшись, вошел внутрь: в последнее время за каждой дверью его поджидал неприятный сюрприз, так что страх был вполне оправдан. Номер как номер, разве что дороже тех, в которых Джаред привык останавливаться. Приятные приглушенные тона, мебель темного дерева, кремовые шторы, под ногами толстый ковер. Обстановку составляли двуспальная кровать под бежевым покрывалом, стол с парой стульев и телевизор на низком комоде напротив кровати. Имелся ещё платяной шкаф и вешалка для одежды. Налево вела дверь, очевидно, в ванную.  
Джаред окинул номер усталым взглядом, замечая еще одну дверь, соединяющую его комнату с комнатой Дженсена – смежные номера, в подобных они с Дженсеном часто останавливались за последние годы. Интересно, запер ли Дженсен дверь со своей стороны?  
На столе Джаред заметил коробку с делами из полиции – он совсем забыл о задании. Когда успели доставить коробку в номер?  
Положив ключ-карту на комод, он вошел в ванную, которая была отделана в тех же кремовых цветах – декор богатый, но со вкусом. Джаред встретился взглядом с собственным отражением в зеркале – лицо, заросшее щетиной, осунулось, под глазами залегли тёмные круги, – он выглядел сейчас гораздо старше своих лет. Желудок заурчал, напоминая, что последний раз он ел утром, но при мысли о еде Джареда затошнило.  
Вернувшись в комнату, он присел на кровать. Ужасно хотелось откинуться назад на покрывало, забыть обо всём и свалиться в сон, однако Джаред взял себя в руки и поднялся, чтобы постучать в дверь, ведущую в комнату Дженсена. Рука замерла на полпути – отношения между ними вновь испортились, едва начав налаживаться. Может, стоило принять душ? Потрогав прядь волос, все еще пахнущих шампунем Дженсена, Джаред поднес пальцы к носу, вдыхая – жаль было смывать любимый аромат со своей кожи.  
Простояв так какое–то время, Джаред, наконец, нашел в себе смелость открыть дверь, обнаружив еще одну, плотно закрытую с другой стороны. Он намеренно обидел Дженсена резкостью слов, надеясь, что тот покинет город, но следовало догадаться, что это лишь подхлестнёт его упрямство.  
Джаред постучал в дверь – это ведь он повел себя неправильно, ему и мириться первым. Была еще одна причина поторопиться – его желание поскорее приступить к изучению содержимого коробки. Дженсен открыл дверь не сразу, и в мозгу Джареда пронеслись картины одна страшнее другой: Дженсена похитили, Дженсен умирает в луже собственной крови... или не желает иметь с ним дела. Наконец, дверь отворилась, и на него уставился Дженсен, бледный и слегка дрожащий, но зато живой.  
– Прости меня! – выпалил Джаред, опасаясь, что Дженсен захлопнет дверь перед его носом.  
Тот покачал головой.  
– Я знаю, что ты пытаешься сделать, я бы поступил так же, но… Я не смогу уехать, ты ведь понимаешь, да?  
Кивнув, Джаред состроив виноватую гримасу.  
– Мне жаль.  
– Мне тоже, – улыбнулся Дженсен.  
Они стояли и смотрели друг на друга, и Джаред пожелал, чтобы все неприятности и разногласия между ними исчезли, как страшный сон. Они всегда доверяли друг другу, могли один на другого положиться, но из-за постоянных ссор и разборок в последнее время отношения между ними изменились, они сами изменились, и теперь одних лишь уверений в любви недостаточно.  
– Почему мы постоянно всё усложняем? – спросил Дженсен, кладя ладонь Джареду на плечо. – Мы словно по разные стороны пропасти, хотим встретиться, но упорно игнорируем мост перед собственным носом.  
– Пропасть? А мне всегда представлялась река, – сказал Джаред, усмехнувшись.  
– Река? Ну тогда… не замечаем лодку?  
– Ага, была одна, но мы ее утопили и теперь оказались на противоположных берегах.  
– Тогда нам надо построить новую, – Дженсен задумчиво прикусил губу. – Ты что-нибудь знаешь о лодках?  
– Нет.  
– Я тоже. Тогда пусть будет пропасть и подвесной мост.  
– Это всего лишь метафора, не важно. Мы построили первую лодку, забыв о любви и понимании.  
Дженсен склонился к нему.  
– Милый, я не думаю, что любовь умеет плавать, – прошептал он на ухо Джареду, затем улыбнулся. – Если так рассуждать, у нас уже скопилась целая флотилия.  
Воображаемая река Джареда немедленно наполнилась с хрупкими лодчонками, кружащими в волнах и сталкивающимися друг с другом на манер автомобилей в пятничных пробках. Большая их часть уже тонула, начерпавшись воды, и Джареду не видно было Дженсена на другом берегу из-за развевающихся парусов.  
– Мы можем перепрыгивать из тонущей лодки в другую, что ещё на плаву, – предложил Джаред.  
– У тебя плохо с координацией, так что моментально утонешь, или того хуже – перепрыгнешь в лодку не к тому парню.  
– Эй, на моем метафорическом берегу нет других парней.  
– Очень на это надеюсь.  
Усмехнувшись, Джаред покачал головой.  
– Я люблю тебя, ты же знаешь?  
– Ну, ты не устаешь это повторять, – Дженсен широко улыбнулся.  
– И?.. – выжидающе протянул Джаред.  
– Что «и»?  
Джаред в шутку нахмурился.  
– Хорошо, хорошо, – Дженсен смягчился. – Я тоже тебя люблю.  
– Тогда почему мы продолжаем заниматься всякой фигней? – Джаред тяжело вздохнул.  
Дженсен пожал плечами, вертя в пальцах край футболки Джареда.  
– Любить кого-то не так просто, – сказал он, глядя Джареду в глаза. – Иногда это приносит боль.  
– Но нам было хорошо, правда? Мы ведь не притворялись?  
– Правда. Ну, или у нас одинаковые галлюцинации, и в таком случае мы все равно заслуживаем друг друга.  
Джаред улыбнулся. Зеленые глаза Дженсена поблескивали в полумраке комнаты, губы чуть приоткрылись – поцеловать его сейчас было так легко, однако что-то Джареда удерживало.  
– Я постараюсь больше не вести себя как идиот, – пообещал он.  
Дженсен кивнул.  
– Я тоже.  
– И я все еще мечтаю о доме в пригороде, о минивэне и собаке. Хочу состариться и растолстеть с тобой рядом. Думаешь, у нас получится?  
Глаза Дженсена широко распахнулись, засияв еще ярче.  
– Джаред… – он положил ладони Джареду на грудь, прижимаясь теснее, быть может, чтобы увериться, что тот пока не собирается толстеть. – Это что, предложение?  
– Нет… То есть, да, если ты сам этого захочешь.  
Дженсен улыбнулся одним уголком губ.  
– Если ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал «да», то в следующий раз не бери свои слова обратно.  
Джаред облизнул губы.  
– Так это означает «да»? Если бы я спросил по-настоящему?  
– Спроси и узнаешь, – Дженсен шутливо подмигнул ему.  
Джаред даже и не помышлял о предложении прежде, но теперь, когда идея возникла, умирал от желания сделать это. Да, он хотел провести с Дженсеном остаток жизни, хотел с первой их встречи. Бойфренда можно бросить в любой момент, но супружество – более весомое подтверждение их отношений, документ, которым Джаред может подтвердить всему миру – Дженсен принадлежит только ему одному.  
Конечно, брак – это замечательно, но не стоило решать судьбу их будущего, стоя в проеме двери между номерами, когда серийный убийца следует по пятам, а на столе поджидает коробка с мерзкими сведетельствами деятельности маньяка. А еще Джаред ужасно боялся, что Дженсен ответит «нет».  
– Итак? – Дженсен выжидающе выгнул бровь.  
Джаред покачал головой.  
– Я не хочу, чтобы это было вот так. Не здесь и не сейчас. Нам нужно разобраться с навалившимися проблемами.  
Джаред следил за сменой эмоций на лице Дженсена, пытаясь уловить его мысли. Он так устал спорить. Дженсен всё медлил с ответом, и неопределенность буквально убивала Джареда. Не выдержав, он просто схватил Дженсена за плечи и стиснул в своих объятиях. Коротко охнув от неожиданности, Дженсен усмехнулся и ткнулся носом в шею Джареда. Они простояли так несколько секунд, вжавшись друг в друга, пока Джаред не ослабил, наконец, хватку и не выпрямился.  
– Я люблю тебя, – сказал он. – Неважно, куда заведет нас судьба, и сколько раз мы еще будем ссориться, я все равно люблю тебя.  
Дженсен улыбнулся.  
– Я тоже тебя люблю.  
Дженсен не возразил против возможности новых разногласий, и за это Джаред был ему благодарен. Куда же без них? А их эпические ссоры в колледже? Да народ готов был билеты покупать на эти шоу.  
Он мысленно усмехнулся, вспомнив, как во время очередного скандала плеснул Дженсену в лицо колой из стакана, и как тот, мокрый и с распахнутым в шоке ртом, застыл на мгновение, а потом наполнил стакан и плеснул колой в Джареда в ответ.  
Кончилось тем, что Джаред вырвал у него из руки стакан, а потом у них был страстный и липкий от колы секс на полу. Впрочем, так заканчивалось большинство их ссор.  
– Чему ты улыбаешься? – спросил Дженсен, опускаясь ладонями по бокам Джареда и остановившись на бедрах.  
– Я вспомнил, как ты облил меня колой.  
– Да уж, это было весело, – Дженсен тоже усмехнулся.  
– Когда у тебя глаза залиты липкой жижей, это не так уж и смешно.  
– Зато я потом загладил вину поцелуями.  
– Если память мне не изменяет, мы тогда ее оба загладили сексом.  
– О да, загладили на славу.  
Джаред положил руки Дженсену на плечи, поглаживая пальцами шею.  
– Ужасно хочется тебя поцеловать. Прямо сейчас, – сказал он, глядя Дженсену в глаза.  
– Почему бы и нет, – улыбнулся тот уголком губ.  
Взяв Дженсена за подбородок, он ощутил под пальцами отросшую щетину. Пальцы рук Дженсена вжались сильнее в бедра Джареда, потом забрались под край его футболки. Он потянулся к Джареду губами, останавливаясь в дюйме от его губ.  
– Да, – пробормотал Джаред, окатывая дыханием лицо Дженсена. – Почему бы и нет…  
Тот первым сократил расстояние, прижимаясь к Джареду в крепком поцелуе, который в долгу не остался – стоило Дженсену отстраниться на мгновение, прильнул к нему снова, нежно целуя, наслаждаясь ощущением мягких губ на своих губах. Когда они только начали встречаться, то целовались в свое удовольствие при каждом удобном случае, постепенно привыкая, узнавая друг друга, и Джаред тогда краснел и смущался, как девственник, кем он, собственно, и являлся.  
Когда между ними уже случился секс, и стеснительности у Джареда поубавилось, каждый их увлеченный поцелуй заканчивался бурным сексом, не важно, где застали их нахлынувшие чувства. Даже годы спустя Джаред слегка краснел, вспоминая, где они порой занимались любовью, хуже того – где их застукали. Теперь–то они стали более осторожны, и после той памятной двадцатисекундной вечеринки по поводу дня рождения Джареда никто из посторонних больше не заставал их за этим интересным занятием.  
Да, в колледже они были другими – целуясь на улице или превращая секс в забаву вроде «поймай меня, если сможешь», они мало заботились о мнении окружающих. Не то чтобы Джаред скучал по их безбашенным приключениям и по желанию заниматься сексом по нескольку раз в день на первой попавшейся горизонтальной поверхности, но ему не хватало той свободы и беззаботности, когда они просто любили друг друга, а проблемы и неприятности были где-то там, за гранью видимости.  
С годами отношения вышли на новый уровень, не ограничиваясь кувырканием в постели – дружба их окрепла, появилось больше тепла, уверенности и понимания. Даже теперь, когда между ними стеной встали разногласия, Джаред ни на минуту не сомневался в любви Дженсена. Привязанность укрепилась, потеряв, однако, налет азарта и страсти, которых порой и не хватало.  
Поэтому его удивило вспыхнувшее желание, накатившее резко, до головокружения, стоило их языкам соприкоснуться. Он застонал Дженсену в губы, прижимаясь к нему ближе, и несколько секунд они толкались, сплетая руки и ноги, возясь с одеждой друг друга. Дженсен стянул с Джареда футболку, а тот ухитрился в это время расстегнуть молнию на джинсах Дженсена, при этом чуть не свалив обоих на пол.  
В последнее время им не раз случалось переходить от слов к делу за несколько секунд, скорее, на адреналине и злости, однако сейчас было по-другому, и Джаред это чувствовал: Дженсен целовался все так же напористо и требовательно, но, больно прикусив Джареду нижнюю губу, тут же загладил боль легким касанием языка.  
Кровать казалась слишком далекой целью, и Джаред уже обдумывал, как бы все устроить стоя, как вдруг их уединение разрушил громкий стук в дверь.  
– Бли–ин, – расстроенно простонал Дженсен и уткнулся лицом в шею Джареду – оба поняли, что их планам не суждено сбыться.  
Огорченно вздохнув, Джаред выпустил Дженсена из объятий, и тот, недовольно ворча, поправил свою и Джареда одежду, пригладил ему взлохмаченные пряди. Наконец, довольный результатом, Дженсен подтолкнул его к двери.  
– Я буду у себя, – кивнул он на межкомнатную дверь.  
– Эх… – Джаред грустно ему улыбнулся.  
Сделав пару глубоких вдохов, Джаред приоткрыл дверь, сначала предусмотрительно выглянув в щель – на пороге стоял агент Блум, с трудом удерживая в руках ноутбук, дорожную сумку и еще сумку для пикника.  
– Привет, – сказал он смущенно. – Моррисон подумал, что вам это понадобится.  
Скорее всего, агент имел в виду ноутбук – Джаред узнал в нем свой собственный. Кивнув, Джаред натянуто улыбнулся: конечно, ему не хватало компьютера, с ним удобнее будет выяснять обстоятельства дел из коробки, но сейчас он предпочел бы жаркий секс с Дженсеном.  
– Я тебе помешал? – спросил Блум с виноватым видом.  
Мотнув головой, Джаред постарался улыбнуться более дружелюбно.  
– Ничего серьезного, – успокоил он, пропуская агента в комнату. Парень ведь не в курсе, что они с Дженсеном ведут себя порой, как озабоченные подростки.  
– Я принес одежду, – Блум поставил сумку на кровать. – Надеюсь, тебе подойдет.  
– Спасибо, пригодится, – поблагодарил Джаред, забирая у агента ноутбук.  
– Да, и ещё я принес вам перекусить, – Блум указал на сумку для пикника.  
– А с этого места поподробнее, – подал голос Дженсен, входя в комнату через промежуточную дверь.  
Блум улыбнулся.  
– Надеюсь, вам понравится.  
– М-м-м, – Дженсен распахнул сумку и с наслаждением вдохнул ароматы содержимого.  
Кажется, что–то из китайской кухни, Джаред не был уверен, но пахло чудесно, что и подтвердил его желудок, довольно буркнув.  
– Моррисон просил тебе передать, – продолжил Блум, замявшись. – Поскольку ты получил доступ к секретным документам, то наши специалисты должны получить доступ к твоему компьютеру, всего лишь вопросы безопасности.  
Джаред мог и отказать, конечно, но на его домашнем ноутбуке не хранилось ничего особо интересного федералам, разве что нелегально скачанное порно.  
– Да, конечно, – бросил он, обратив всё внимание на Дженсена и на еду.  
Кивнув, Блум направился к выходу, но на полпути обернулся, доставая что-то из кармана.  
– Чуть не забыл, он ещё вот это передал.  
Джаред разглядывал тонкий черный телефон, лежащий у агента на ладони.  
– Зачем он мне?  
Блум пожал плечами.  
– Не спрашивай, просто бери. Номер на обороте.  
Джаред взял мобильник и повертел в руках – Nokia, наверное, стоит целое состояние.  
– Спасибо.  
– Не за что, – улыбнувшись напоследок, Блум исчез за дверью.  
– Дай–ка мне, – сказал Дженсен, жуя креветку, чей хвост торчал у него из уголка рта.  
Джаред бросил ему мобильный, а сам взялся за сумку с едой, обнаруживая там контейнер с чоу мейн и с пластиковой вилкой в придачу. Пока Дженсен с восторгом разглядывал мобильную игрушку, Джаред, усевшись по-турецки на кровать, стал с упоением поглощать лапшу.  
– Свинтус, – съязвил Дженсен, наблюдая за ним.  
– Что, техника в руках дикаря? – промычал Джаред с набитым ртом, кивая на телефон.  
– Бомжара.  
– Придурок.  
Дженсен посмотрел на него с умилением.  
– Люблю тебя.  
Джаред ответил улыбкой.  
– Правда?  
– Правда.  
И каждый вернулся к своему занятию – Дженсен с сосредоточенным видом продолжил тыкать наугад кнопки нового телефона, а Джаред вновь набросился на китайскую еду.  
– Мне кажется, я тоже тебя люблю, – сказал он, отправляя в рот порцию лапши.  
Подняв на него взгляд, Дженсен поморщился.  
– Смотреть невозможно, – наверное, он имел в виду макаронины, что не поместились Джареду в рот, но его блестящие в приглушенном свете глаза, в которых играла улыбка, говорили об обратном.  
Покончив с ужином и в завершение заказав кофе из «Старбакса» – к большому удовольствию Дженсена, кофе доставили прямо в номер, – они обратили взор на коробку с картонными папками. Момент для секса был упущен, да и раскрытый ноутбук Джареда настоятельно напоминал хозяину, что пора заняться делом. Между ним и Дженсеном как будто разрядилась атмосфера, даже дышать стало легче, и на душе потеплело. Обмениваясь взглядами и улыбками, они стали доставать папки и сортировать их по определенным преступлениям, получив в результате пять криминальных случаев.  
Пятая стопка с файлами оказалась самой маленькой – дело еще расследовали, и фактов недоставало. Джаред отодвинул эту стопку в сторону, ведь потенциальная жертва была известна – он сам, поэтому не было смысла копаться в нарытой копами информации.  
В шестой стопке оказалось только три папки – эти случаи в полиции отнесли к делам «Фишки–убийцы» на всякий случай, и точной связи найдено не было. Хотя устанавливать связь между преступлениями было до чрезвычайности сложно, потому что маньяк каждый раз выбирал новый способ убийства.  
Поскольку они понятия не имели, где искать, они решили начать с расследования смертей основных жертв в каждом случае, чтобы найти, что может быть общего между ними и Джаредом. Всего таких жертв было четыре, и Джаред – пятый (но никто из них вслух этого старался не говорить).  
Дженсен взял первую папку – преступления, связанные с Ричардом и Дженной Уолтман, родителями Эммы Уолтман. Их убили одновременно, так что неясно было, кто из них являлся целью, хотя федералы подозревали, что главная жертва – Ричард. Краем глаза Джаред наблюдал за Дженсеном, пока тот просматривал бумаги, морщась, когда натыкался на фотографии с места преступления.  
– На момент смерти Дженне было сорок пять. Окончила университет, получила степень бакалавра в бизнесе и английском. Она остановилась в доме матери…  
Машинально вслушиваясь в перечисляемые Дженсеном факты, Джаред листал следующую папку – убийства, связанные с Эрикой Кимберли. Насколько он мог судить, к ней подбирались по той же схеме: четыре жертвы, и последняя, пятая – сама Эрика. Просмотрев ее биографию, ничего особенного Джаред не заметил. Степень в антропологии, университет Стэнфорда, занималась исследованиями, погибла в пятьдесят четыре года. У нее был сын, которого Эрика после кратковременного брака оставила отцу, отношения они почти не поддерживали, однако отец и сын также числились в списке жертв. Среди собранных фактов отмечалось, что Эрика издала несколько книг в независимом издательстве, но более никаких подробностей.  
Нахмурившись, Джаред отложил ее папку и взялся за ноутбук, надеясь, что в отеле предоставляют бесплатный вай–фай.  
– Красивые виды, – сказал Дженсен, пока Джаред, повернувшись к нему задом, колдовал с настройками роутера, стоящего у телевизора. – Здесь говорится, что Дженна работала на какой–то горячей линии, – он снова опустил взгляд на раскрытую папку, лежащую на коленях. – Давно это было, но, может, некоторые номера еще действуют?  
– Я попробую, – сказал Джаред, раскладывая папки у ноутбука.  
Оказалось, что отель предоставляет не только вай-фай, но еще и услуги массажиста, а ещё тут имелся полностью укомплектованный спортзал. Он бросил буклет с услугами Дженсену, и тот с интересом углубился чтение.  
– А может, нам стоит…  
– Нет, – ответил Джаред, не поднимая головы.  
– Но…  
– Если тебе так хочется массаж, я могу тебе сделать.  
Дженсен задумался.  
– Мне кажется, настоящий массажист не станет меня лапать, как ты.  
Джаред поднял голову.  
– А разве ты не хочешь, чтобы я тебя отмассажировал, где следует?  
– Не то чтобы не хочу, я просто забыл уже, как это бывает.  
На четвертую годовщину Джаред предложил поехать в спа-отель на выходные, и Дженсен усердно ставил красным карандашом галочки в рекламном проспекте против выполненных процедур, порой приползая в номер без сил. Джаред остановился тогда на массаже и пилинге.  
Позднее Джаред понял, что Дженсен нашел свой фетиш – белый пушистый халат, в котором его холили и всячески баловали. Стенки их номера были тоньше бумаги, слышно было, как в соседнем номере муха пролетает, поэтому все долгие выходные сексом они не занимались. Зато домой вернулись отдохнувшими и повеселевшими, с гладкой кожей и размятыми мышцами. Спустя полгода по инициативе Дженсена они вновь отправились в спа-отель, но, ко всеобщему удовольствию, на этот раз с гораздо более толстыми стенами.  
Пока Дженсен замечтался об огуречной воде и пушистом халате, Джаред вошел в сеть и открыл поисковик. Информации о нужной горячей линии он не нашел, зато вспомнил, кому это под силу.  
– Сейчас спросим Чада, – Джаред открыл секретный браузер, созданный Чадом для поддержания контактов, напоминая себе, что браузер надо будет удалить до того, как ноутбук попадет в руки федералов.  
– Давай, – со вздохом отложив папку, Дженсен подсел к нему ближе.  
Он открыл в браузере ничем не примечательную домашнюю страничку Бесс и Джорджа Джемесон, созданную для выкладки фото из отпуска. Простенький дизайн, фоном играла мелодия Every Step You Take, как было сказано на сайте, «в исполнении Джорджа и Бесс».  
Джаред кликнул на фото невзрачного домика, судя по подписи, именно там Бесс и Джордж провели «незабываемые каникулы в Южной Флориде». Картинка открылась в новом окне, и Джаред поводил курсором, пока на одном из розовых кустов тот не изменился со стандартной стрелочки на руку с выставленным вверх средним пальцем. Открылось новое окно с формой для входа, и Джаред прописал логин «Джей-воробей» и пароль «1978Дженниноситстринги».  
– Эй! – возмутился Дженсен, заметив, что за буквы вбивает Джаред.  
– Это не я придумал, – оправдывался тот.  
Недовольно фыркнув, Дженсен толкнул его в бок.  
– Я не ношу стринги.  
– А жаль, – задумчиво протянул Джаред.  
– Стринги? – переспросил Дженсен. – Ты серьезно?  
– Кажется, это меня заводит.  
Открылось новое окно – «Добро пожаловать в Республику Хакеров, Джей-воробей».  
– Хм, стринги… – Дженсен, видимо, всерьез заинтересовался идеей.  
Открылся сайт Главной Республики Хакеров, и, судя по списку во всплывающем окне справа, Чад был онлайн. Джаред нашел простенький чат, где он обозначился как «Джей–воробей».

Джаред: Мне нужна твоя помощь.  
Бардак: Твое лицо мелькает в новостях, и Дженсена тоже.  
Джаред: Могу представить.  
Бардак: Удивляюсь, почему никто до сих пор не догадался про ваше «соседство» в общаге. Люди такие тупые.  
Джаред: Так можешь помочь или нет?  
Бардак: Что тебе нужно?  
Джаред: Десять лет назад этот номер 1–900–555–2244 принадлежал горячей лини. Узнай, пожалуйста, какого рода оказывалась помощь.  
Бардак: Потребуется время, но постараюсь как можно быстрее.  
Джаред: Спасибо.

 

Джаред открыл обычный браузер и задал в поисковике имя Эрики Кимберли. Выпали ссылки на материалы по ее убийству, но ничего нового Джаред не прочел. Тогда он попробовал «Эрика Кимберли библиография» и получил улов побогаче, обнаружив список ее книг, продающихся на Амазоне.  
– Похоже, она увлекалась сверхъестественным, – заметил Дженсен.  
– Ага… – отозвался Джаред, изучая список заголовков с нехорошим чувством: картина становилась яснее с каждой минутой.  
Вспыхнуло окно чата, но Джаред уже знал, что прочтет там.

Бардак: Это телефон службы экстрасенсов. Ее закрыли в 1999–м.

– Вот черт, – вырвалось у Дженсена и Джареда одновременно.

Джаред: Это всё, что было мне нужно, спасибо.  
Бардак: Да не за что. Осторожнее там.

Стараясь игнорировать дрожь в пальцах, Джаред пробежался по клавишам, вызывая ссылку одного из форумов, где собирались медиумы и экстрасенсы. Войдя под собственным логином, он создал новый топик.

Тема: Срочный вопрос. Кто–нибудь из вас слышал о медиумах Джоне Фархэме или Денвере Джонсе?

Джаред редко пользовался подобными форумами, уж слишком много там мошенников и пустозвонов. Но были и стоящие ресурсы, как этот, где собирались действительно одаренные люди. В ожидании реакции на свой вопрос на форуме, он решил проверить почту, обнаружив десяток новых писем с вопросом в каждом «Ты в порядке?»  
– Почему в полиции упустили это из виду? – Дженсен толкнул его локтем.  
– Я не знаю, – Джаред провел ладонью по лицу.  
Следовало догадаться, что пресса и телевидение будут следить за ними пристально, ведь Дженсен публичная персона. Джаред похолодел от мысли, что факт их близких отношений в скором времени станет общеизвестным. Как ни хотелось Джареду, чтобы Дженсен официально признал их отношения, он понимал, что сейчас это было бы совершенно некстати.  
– Прости, что втянул тебя во всё это дерьмо, – сказал он.  
– Не будь идиотом, – фыркнул Дженсен.  
Проверив еще раз почту, Джаред обнаружил оставленное для него на форуме личное сообщение.

«Они действительно обладали паранормальными способностями. Оба мертвы. Будь осторожен. Тему удаляю, кто–то следит за нами».  
Спирит Бой, модератор.

По спине Джареда пробежал холодок. Отложив компьютер, он встретился взглядом с Дженсеном.  
– Выходит, все основные жертвы были медиумами или как–то связанными с потусторонним миром? – спросил тот.  
– Да, – Джаред прикусил нижнюю губу. – Нужно срочно звонить Моррисону.  
– Я просто не понимаю, – возмущался Дженсен. – Уже после первых убийств копы должны были насторожиться. Даже если экстрасенсы работали под прикрытием, как ты, федералы все равно были в курсе. Ну, или по деталям могли заметить, в смысле, достаточно один раз глянуть на твою книжную полку – там ведь сплошь книги по оккультизму.  
– Мне кажется… – Джаред смолк и посмотрел на Дженсена. – Что, если маньяк работает в полиции?  
Дженсен пожал плечами.  
– Это многое бы объяснило.  
– Но кто именно?  
– Да кто угодно, даже человек, не работающий над этим делом напрямую. Первые две жертвы были явно связаны со спиритизмом, но следующие две проявляли себя в мире сверхъестественного не столь активно, так что убийце достаточно было пройтись по их жилью и удалить свидетельства интереса к мистической теме. Например, в твоем случае это означало бы украсть несколько книг из твоей квартиры и уничтожить ноутбук.  
Они одновременно потянулись к папкам Джона Фархэма и Денвера Джонса. Джаред пролистал документы, стараясь не смотреть на фото с мест преступления, пока не нашел, что искал.  
– Несколько свидетелей утверждало, что у Джонса был компьютер, но в квартире его не обнаружили.  
– Здесь то же самое, – Дженсен указал на другое дело. – Отмечено, что на полках недавно стояли книги, которые почему–то исчезли.  
– Ясно, – Джаред отложил документы в сторону. – И что нам теперь делать?  
– Я не знаю, – покачал головой Дженсен. – Честно, не знаю.  
Пока Дженсен собирал рассыпанные по столу документы, складывая в аккуратную стопку, Джаред очистил кэш, удалил все следы пиратского браузера, а заодно и порно, что хранил на жестком диске, и затем выключил ноутбук.  
– Эй, а это что такое? – Дженсен показал ему тонкую папку с крупными буквами «Дженсен Эклз» на обложке.  
Сердце Джареда замерло.  
– Я не знаю… – он недоуменно уставился на подпись: зачем им заводить дело на Дженсена?  
Из открытой папки, плавно приземляясь на пол, выпал одинокий листок с аккуратными печатными буквами:  
«ДУМАЕШЬ, ТЫ ЕГО СПАСЕШЬ? ОШИБАЕШЬСЯ».  
Джаред не верил своим глазам – без сомнений, это было послание от убийцы, и речь шла о Дженсене. Он едва успел в ванную, чтобы избавиться от остатков ужина, опустошая желудок до тех пор, пока не осталась одна желчь. Держась за края унитаза, он сделал пару глубоких вдохов, пытаясь успокоить колотящееся сердце.  
– Я звоню Моррисону, – сказал появившийся в дверях Дженсен.  
– Я не уверен, можно ли ему доверять.  
Нажав на смыв, Дженсен присел рядом с Джаредом, положив руку ему плечо.  
– Если бы он планировал тебя убить, зачем тогда просил о помощи?  
– Может, он хочет, чтобы его поймали.  
– Нужно хоть кому–то доверять, – Дженсен погладил его по спине.  
– Наверное.  
– Опять попросишь меня уехать?  
Джаред отрицательно мотнул головой.  
– Нет, я просто хочу в душ. Можешь… побыть со мной?  
– Конечно, – сказал Дженсен. – Моррисон уже едет к нам.  
Джаред кивнул и, пошатываясь, поднялся. Он стянул через голову рубашку, потом спустил джинсы вместе с трусами, медленно через них переступая.  
– Найду тебе что–нибудь чистое, – Дженсен повернулся, чтобы уйти.  
Джареда вдруг сковал ужас, и он схватил Дженсена за руку:  
– Не уходи!  
Тот мягко убрал его руку и взял ладонь Джареда в свои.  
– Я оставлю дверь открытой, – пообещал он. – Буду рядом, в паре шагов.  
– Если с тобой что–нибудь случится… – Джаред с трудом сглотнул. – Я ведь не переживу.  
– Придется, или буду являться тебе в кошмарах.  
– Правда, будешь? – Джареда эта мысль как будто успокоила.  
– Ещё как, – улыбнувшись, Дженсен сжал ему ладонь. – А теперь быстро в душ, от тебя воняет.  
То ли усмехнувшись, то ли всхлипнув, Джаред последовал совету. Дженсен сдержал обещание и почти все время, пока Джаред был в душе, просидел рядом на крышке унитаза, поднявшись лишь раз, чтобы впустить Моррисона. До Джареда донесся приглушенный разговор, но дверь в номер почти сразу захлопнулась, и Дженсен вернулся обратно.  
– Что он сказал? – спросил Джаред, выходя из душа и принимая полотенце из рук Дженсена.  
Тот пожал плечами.  
– Коробку с делами принесла в машину Кашмарек. Она сказала, что оставила машину не запертой, и любой мог добраться до папок.  
Запахнув вокруг бедер полотенце, Джаред кивнул и потянулся за зубной щеткой.  
– Блум по возрасту не подходит, он не намного старше тебя, – сказал он Дженсену.  
– А Кашмарек – женщина, – пожал плечами тот.  
Оба расстроенно вздохнули.  
– Ты сказал Моррисону про нашу догадку насчет экстрасенсов? – спросил Джаред, выдавливая на щетку пасту из тюбика.  
– Да, сказал. У федералов много каналов и ресурсов, им и карты в руки. Мы выяснили связь, но не знаем, куда двигаться дальше.  
– Да уж, – согласился Джаред, увлеченно чистя зубы и разбрызгивая пасту по всей раковине и на зеркало.  
– Сам будешь это отмывать, – недовольно указал ему Дженсен.  
– Чувак, мы же в гостинице.  
– И что из этого?  
Джаред скосил на него взгляд и улыбнулся, словно говоря «люблю тебя», и судя по ответной улыбке Дженсена, тот уловил мысль. Что помогло, он не знал, то ли нависшая над их жизнями угроза, то ли недавний прерванный секс, но, кажется, они с Дженсеном наладили между собой мост-метафору.  
Закончив с чисткой зубов, Джаред хорошенько высушил волосы и натянул трусы, что подал ему Дженсен.  
– Ты пойдешь в душ? – спросил Джаред, оттирая зеркало краем полотенца.  
– Завтра.  
– Пойдем спать?  
– Ага.  
Джаред тщательно смыл пену с раковины, и Дженсен, довольно чмокнув его в щеку, взял из стаканчика вторую зубную щетку.  
– Я быстро, – пообещал он.  
Кивнув, Джаред вернулся в номер и, откинув край покрывала, забрался в постель. Часов у него не было, но, похоже, было уже за полночь. Скорей бы этот день закончился. Глаза у Джареда слипались, но он мужественно боролся со сном, подождав, пока Дженсен потушит свет ночника и присоединится к нему в постели, уютно устроившись под боком.  
Джаред проснулся посреди ночи: у края кровати стоял призрак девушки с вишнево-красными губами. Дженсен спокойно посапывал рядом, положив руку Джареду на грудь, и Джаред боялся его разбудить.  
– Что тебе нужно? – спросил он ее шепотом.  
Девушка медленно покачала головой, указывая на Дженсена.  
– Что ты хочешь сказать?  


[](http://savepic.su/6715047.jpg)

Помотав головой, она провела ребром ладони по горлу, и Джаред, вздрогнув, перевел взгляд на безмятежное лицо Дженсена.  
– Я не понимаю, – от нарастающей тревоги у него заколотилось сердце. – Кто ты?  
– Брат, – тихо сказала девушка и исчезла.  
Он опять посмотрел на Дженсена и увидел, что кровать залита кровью. Руки Джареда тоже были в крови, а Дженсен лежал неподвижно, уставившись невидящим взглядом в потолок.  
– Нет! – закричал Джаред, подхватывая Дженсена на руки. – Нет!  
Резко выдохнув, Джаред подскочил на кровати, обнаружив, что это был всего лишь сон, а Дженсен все так же мирно спит под боком. Джаред обвел взглядом комнату, надеясь заметить призрак или следы его недавнего присутствия. Ничего не обнаружив, он с облегчением вздохнул и, крепко обняв Дженсена, привлек к себе поближе.  
– Страшный сон? – сонно пробормотал Дженсен.  
– Ага, – Джаред прикоснулся губами к его плечу. – Но всё уже закончилось.  
Дженсен неразборчиво буркнул, кажется «хорошо», и опять скатился в сон. Хотелось бы и Джареду так же сладко уснуть.  
Он долго крутился в постели, пока, наконец, не отключился, и ему снова приснился луг, по которому он шёл рука об руку с Дженсеном. Девушка с вишнево-красными губами, все так же старомодно одетая, шла рядом, поигрывая ключами от машины, то подбрасывая их, то ловя снова.

***


	5. Chapter 5

 

  
Джаред очнулся утром с тяжелой головой. В ушах еще стоял звон ключей призрака, и он задумался о значении сна. Дженсен спал рядом, уткнувшись носом ему в плечо и забросив руку на грудь. Джаред медленно, дразняще провел пальцами по его руке.  
– Н-нет… – пробормотал Дженсен. – Хочу спа-ать.  
Улыбнувшись, Джаред повел рукой выше, пощекотав ему плечо.  
– Прекр…ти.  
Да уж, Дженсен, определенно, не «жаворонок», он бы и апокалипсис, наверное, проспал.  
– Тебе приснился страшный сон? – спросил Дженсен хрипловатым голосом, уже более осмысленно.  
– Ага…  
– Вот чёрт, – нахмурился Дженсен.  
Джаред не понял, отчего тот расстроился – оттого, что ему ночью было плохо, или оттого, что не проснулся вместе с ним.  
– Всё нормально.  
Дженсен немного отстранился от Джареда и лег на бок, подперев голову рукой.  
– Выглядишь не выспавшимся, – он коснулся щеки Джареда. – И тебе пора побриться.  
– Кто бы говорил, – парировал тот.  
Дженсен сразу вспыхнул, щеки окрасились румянцем.  
– Что, правда?  
– Ага.  
Дженсен облизнулся.  
– Ты что, предлагаешь?..  
– А ты хочешь?  
– Ещё бы!  
Звезд отеля хватило не только на бесплатный гель для душа и зубные щетки, но и на одноразовые лезвия и крем для бритья. Дженсен уселся на крышке унитаза, широко расставив ноги. Давно они не просыпались утром вместе, никуда не торопясь и наслаждаясь друг другом. Если бы расследование продвинулось дальше, Моррисон позвонил, так что Джаред был уверен, что у них как минимум час в запасе.  
Он снял крышку с крошечного тюбика крема, и Дженсен в волнении закусил губу. Джаред не сомневался, что член Дженсена уже оставил влажный след на боксерах. Неизвестно, почему бритье так его заводило, может, подсознательное желание оказаться в подчинении? Они это почти не обсуждали, хотя оба знали, что различные ограничения, на словах и на деле, заводили Дженсена ужасно.  
Не пожалев пены, Джаред выдавил ее на ладонь и размазал по выставленному подбородку Дженсена. Тот сидел неподвижно, как статуя, приоткрыв рот, следя взглядом за каждым движением Джареда.  
Достав лезвие из пластикового чехла, Джаред заметил, как Дженсен дрогнул в предвкушении. Его красоту не портила даже смешная пенная борода в стиле Грязного Санты, и Джаред в очередной раз подивился, как ему удалось отхватить самого привлекательного парня в мире. Не то чтобы он ужасался собственному отражению в зеркале, но Дженсен все же был нечто особенное.  
Высунув язык от усердия, Джаред поднес лезвие к коже Дженсена и провел им от уха до подбородка, затем, смыв лезвие под краном, проделал то же самое с другой стороны. Дженсен не двигался, лишь вжатые в бедра подрагивающие пальцы выдавали его волнение. Наслаждаясь процессом, Джаред тщательно, не торопясь прошелся по каждому дюйму небритых щек, и в комнате слышался лишь хруст щетины и частое дыхание Дженсена. Тот все сильнее распалялся, краска залила его щеки, и у Джареда у самого в груди сделалось тесно и горячо от охватившего его желания, но он старался не подавать виду, завершая бритье. Дженсен сидел, не двигаясь и полуприкрыв глаза, полностью отдавшись в руки Джареда, пока тот, сначала отерев лицо влажным краем полотенца, осторожно высушивал кожу.  
Отложив полотенце, Джаред склонился к губам Дженсена, целуя его медленно и сладко, и тот откликнулся, раскрывая рот шире, сталкиваясь языком с языком Джареда. Во рту Джареда чувствовался вкус пены для бритья, мыльный и горький, но он не мог заглушить вкус Дженсена, такой знакомый, настоящий.  
Дженсен задышал чаще, и эти резкие в полной тишине звуки отдались горячей вспышкой у Джареда внизу живота, его член призывно натянул ткань боксеров. Он блуждал взглядом по губам Дженсена, размышляя, как давно не проникал членом в этот красивый рот.  
Вот почему топ из Джаред никакой: с одной стороны, он хотел бы заставить Дженсена ждать, поработать ради его, Джареда, удовольствия, но с другой – ужасно хотел бы сейчас стать на колени и высосать Дженсена досуха. Дженсен, не двигаясь с места, не помогал сделать выбор, ожидая, что он предпримет, и Джаред не заставил себя долго ждать – быстро стянул с Дженсена боксеры, так, что вырвавшийся наружу твердый, как камень, член шлепнулся о живот. Увидев, как Дженсен в нетерпении облизнул губы, он понял, что сделал правильный выбор, и, окончательно избавившись от белья, подошел к нему вплотную, зажав свой член в кулаке и медленно водя по стволу рукой. Все его тело пульсировало сладкой болью, Джаред закусил губу, чтобы сдержать стон, и провел блестящей от смазки головкой по губам Дженсена. Тот, издав грудной стон, с готовностью открыл рот, вбирая в себя член, и Джаред придержал Дженсена за затылок, направляя.  
– Чёрт, – застонал Джаред, он совсем забыл, как хорошо оказаться во власти губ Дженсена.  
Стон Дженсена послал волну удовольствия вдоль спины Джареда. Опершись на плечи Дженсена, он стал ритмично работать бедрами, с осторожностью толкаясь в гладкий влажный жар. Кажется, Дженсен стал работать языком еще ловчее.  
Глядя на его губы, блестящие от смазки, Джаред провел рукой по коротким волосам Дженсена, и тот застонал с членом во рту. Сколько бы Джаред не наблюдал эту картину, каждый раз она захватывала его, заставляя поджиматься яйца и слабеть колени. Дженсен наблюдал за ним из-под полуприкрытых ресниц, зрачки его глаз потемнели, совсем скрыв зеленую радужку.  
– Какой же ты красивый, – простонал Джаред, с большим трудом сдерживая отчаянные удары бедер, обливаясь потом, вжимаясь пальцами в шею Дженсена.  
Все, чего Джареду сейчас хотелось – грубо вколачиваться в рот Дженсена, до самой глотки, размазывая сперму по его губам. Удвоив усилия, Дженсен старательно работал ртом, втягивая щеки, проходясь языком по чувствительной головке, и Джаред, потеряв контроль, ударился бедрами в последний раз, кончая так, что подогнулись колени, и это было чертовски здорово. Как ни старался Дженсен глотать сперму, часть ее стекала по подбородку, оставляя капли на груди.  
– Охренеть! – выдохнул Джаред. Его член выскользнул из губ Дженсена, проведя напоследок по щеке.  
Дженсен уткнулся ему в бедро, окатывая кожу влажным, частым дыханием, и Джаред вздрогнул, еще не придя в себя после оргазма. Склонившись к Дженсену, он поцеловал его, прикусывая нижнюю губу, но тот, видимо, так вымотался, что едва ответил на поцелуй. Опустившись на колени, Джаред не торопясь слизал брызги спермы с лица Дженсена, затем поцеловал ему пальцы. Налитой член Дженсена натянул ткань боксеров, покрасневшая головка показалась из-за резинки, блестя смазкой, и Джаред, огладив ему бедра, раскрыл их шире, вызывая у Дженсена прерывистый стон. Он оставил дорожку поцелуев на внутренней поверхности бедер Дженсена и затем принял в себя член, опускаясь губами до самого основания. Дженсен вздрогнул и застонал, впиваясь пальцами в плечи Джареда, наполняя смазкой его рот, горечь и соль одновременно. Как не хватало ему этого вкуса Дженсена, его готовности раскрыться и принять. Разведя ноги Дженсена еще шире, Джаред подтянул его к себе, устраиваясь удобнее, стягивая бельё с него окончательно, и Дженсен охнул, непроизвольно подбрасывая бедра вверх, привставая.  
Дразняще проведя по стриженым волоскам у основания члена, Джаред опять принял его в рот, и Дженсен не сдержал протяжный стон. Он часто задвигался на члене, жестко всасывая, одновременно слегка сжимая, перекатывая в пальцах яйца Дженсена, подобравшиеся и твердые как орех, и долго ждать не пришлось – Дженсен так бурно кончил, что от неожиданности Джаред чуть не подавился семенем.  
Он остановился не сразу, продолжая водить губами по стволу вверх-вниз, проглатывая сперму до последней капли. Дженсен часто дышал, почти всхлипывая, и хватка его рук на плечах Джареда постепенно ослабевала. Наконец, он выпустил член изо рта и лизнул Дженсена в губы, разглядывая его раскрасневшееся лицо, покрытое капельками пота.  
– Тебе было хорошо? – спросил он, впрочем, как и всегда спрашивал после каждого сделанного Дженсену минета.  
Дженсен потрепал ему волосы.  
– Чудо в перьях, – хриплым разомлевшим голосом произнес он.  
Усмехнувшись, Джаред сел на пол, скрестив по-турецки ноги, и уложил голову ему на колено. Уставший и счастливый, сейчас он мечтал об одном – добраться до кровати, улечься там рядом с Дженсеном и спать до бесконечности. В животе Джареда вдруг громко заурчало, и Дженсен рассмеялся.  
– Дважды чудо в перьях, – он стал подниматься. – Интересно, еда еще осталась?  
Джаред пожал плечами – не хотелось, чтобы Дженсен сейчас одевался. Но тот, пригладив ему взмокшие от пота пряди волос, предложил:  
– Сначала душ, а потом завтрак?  
– Давай, – согласился Джаред, прижимаясь губами к его колену. Во рту еще чувствовался привкус спермы.  
Дженсен убрал ему пряди волос со лба, собирая в хвост на затылке.  
– Тебе нужна стрижка.  
– Ага, – пробормотал Джаред, продолжая прижиматься к ногам Дженсена. Он бы хотел, чтобы этот момент длился вечно, даже несмотря на ледяной пол в ванной и на то, что Дженсен смешно выглядел в его собственных боксерах, похожих скорее на мини юбку.  
Дженсен провел ладонью по волосам, потянул за пряди, заставляя Джареда поднять на него взгляд.  
– Мы справимся.  
– Ну да.  
– Я серьезно, – сказал он без улыбки, и Джаред ощутил укол вины.  
– Я не в том смысле… Просто последние несколько месяцев были кошмаром.  
– И не говори.  
– Мне так тебя не хватало, – вздохнул Джаред, глядя Дженсену в лицо. – Я не хочу с тобой больше расставаться.  
Дженсен улыбнулся.  
– Может, тогда не стоило отменять своё предложение?  
– Пошел ты, – ответил Джаред беззлобно и прикусил ему колено, тут же лизнув языком. Дженсен смотрел на него, не мигая, с нечитаемыми эмоциями на лице, и Джаред заволновался, слова застряли в глотке. – Дженсен, я… – он сглотнул, – Давай поженимся.  
Дженсен часто заморгал с растерянным видом.  
– По–настоящему?  
– Да.  
– И не передумаешь?  
Джаред отрицательно покачал головой, с удовольствием наблюдая за потрясенным выражением на лице Дженсена.  
– Я… – он запнулся и облизнул губы. Джаред знал, что сейчас услышит. – Да, – Дженсен кивнул. – Да, я согласен.  
Пришла очередь Джареда удивиться – он никак не мог представить себя женатым.  
– Правда?  
– Да, – кивнул Дженсен. – Правда.  
Джаред задохнулся как от быстрого бега, и они с Дженсеном одновременно устремились друг к другу, встречаясь в неловком поцелуе.  
– Черт, – охнул Дженсен, когда они, не удержавшись, вместе шлепнулись на пол. Больно стукнувшись о плитку плечами, Джаред мысленно согласился с этим утверждением. – Ты в порядке?  
Джаред посмотрел вниз, туда, где колени Дженсена стукнулись об пол в дюйме от его члена.  
– Да уж, слава богу, – выдохнул он.  
Лицо Дженсена расцвело улыбкой.  
– Ты сделал мне предложение, – в его голосе до сих пор слышалось недоверие.  
– А ты думал об этом? – Джаред погладил его по голове.  
– Иногда, – Дженсен смущенно опустил взгляд.  
Порой думаешь, что хорошо знаешь человека, а, оказывается, не представляешь, что творится в его голове. Джаред всегда полагал романтиком себя, но никогда не предполагал, что им окажется и Дженсен, мечтавший, оказывается, о предложении руки и сердца.  
– Но Джен… Ты скрывал от всего мира, что я твой бойфренд. Если мы поженимся, прятать меня станет гораздо труднее.  
– Если ты станешь моим… – Дженсен запнулся, – мужем, то мы будем жить не во грехе.  
– Вот кто настоящее чудо в перьях, – Джаред усмехнулся.  
– За это ты меня и любишь.  
«Да, – подумал Джаред, когда Дженсен, оседлав его бедра, прижался губами к его губам. – Я, правда, очень тебя люблю».

***


	6. Chapter 6

 

  
Отдышавшись после второго захода, Джаред с поцелуем и напутственным шлепком по заду отослал Дженсена в его половину номера, чтобы принять душ. Был вариант принять душ вместе, но Джаред опасался, что это закончится еще одним сексом, а у него уже живот бурчал от голода. Кроме того, Дженсен проводит в душе целую вечность, и если к нему присоединится Джаред, то вечность легко превратится в бесконечность.  
Наскоро вымывшись, он избавился от запаха секса, сменив его на аромат парфюма. Не особо торопясь, Джаред позволил себе роскошь уложить волосы феном, чтобы придать лохматым прядям более-менее приличный вид. Дженсен прав – ему определенно нужна стрижка, иначе придется собирать волосы в хвост. В последнее время Джареду было не до тонкостей внешнего вида, хорошо хоть мыться не забывал.  
Он сбрил отросшую щетину, почистил зубы и, с удовлетворением оценив в зеркале гладкие щеки, вернулся в комнату. Дверь в комнату Дженсена оставалась закрытой, и Джаред решил его не дожидаться – порывшись в разбросанной по кровати одежде, он нашел пару чистых джинсов и одну из своих любимых футболок, и занялся поисками еды. В мини-холодильнике под телевизором Джаред обнаружил несколько кексов, которые уничтожил в три укуса, запивая найденной там же колой.  
Увидев картину, Дженсен точно назвал бы его свинтусом, но у Дженсена не настолько бездонный желудок – как говорится, сытому голодного не понять.  
Первый раз они переехали из общежития в тесную квартирку, где вместо кухни был лишь выделенный под кухонную зону уголок, Джаред едва там боком помещался. Дженсен в те дни завершал свое портфолио, заняв обеденный стол, удобно расположенный всего в паре футов от их постоянно манящей кровати.  
Уставший, раздражительный и невыносимый, Дженсен иногда заставлял Джареда сомневаться в идее совместного проживания, но только до тех пор, пока он не выяснил, что Дженсен крошки в рот не брал, рисуя день напролет, пока Джаред занимался в колледже.  
Тогда Джаред взял за правило, уходя на лекции, оставлять Дженсену на краю стола сэндвич, яблоко, банан, шоколадный батончик и пару бутылок сока. Возвращаясь, Джаред обнаруживал пустые тарелки и повеселевшего Дженсена. Прибираясь в кладовке две недели спустя, Джаред наткнулся на пакет с гнилыми яблоками: выяснилось, что к яблокам Дженсен равнодушен. Вся одежда Джареда провонялась плесенью, он злился ужасно, но успокоившись, взглянул на ситуацию с другой стороны – Дженсен прятал яблоки, чтобы не расстраивать Джареда и доставить ему удовольствие. Хотя Джаред так и не понял, зачем было прятать именно в его вещах?  
Когда кексы и кола приятно осели в желудке, Джареду захотелось кофе, и он вернулся в реальность, подумав, что Дженсен уже перегибает палку. Он любитель зависать в ванной и наводить лоск, но не до бесконечности же. Сегодня с утра закрытая межкомнатная дверь уже не смущала Джареда и не наводила на печальные мысли, так что он, постучав для приличия и не получив ответа, вошел в комнату Дженсена.  
Дверь в ванную оказалась закрытой, и Джаред нахмурился – зачем бы Дженсену закрываться, ведь он знает, как Джаред волнуется. Неприятный холодок пробежался по спине, но Джаред отогнал дурные мысли. Взявшись за ручку, он толкнул дверь в ванную, и та подалась, впуская его внутрь. Джареда окутали клубы пара.  
– Дженсен, – позвал он дрогнувшим голосом. – Джен?  
Ответа не последовало. Шлепая по мокрому полу, он подошел к кабинке: стекло запотело, но Джаред не расслышал никаких звуков, кроме громкого стука собственного сердца и капающей воды.  
– Дженсен?  
Он открыл кабинку – никого, пусто.  
– Это не смешно, – собственный голос показался ему слишком громким в пустом номере. Нет, Дженсен не стал бы так шутить.  
Попятившись из ванной, Джаред заозирался вокруг, соображая, что делать дальше. Пропала одежда Дженсена, которую тот приготовил, чтобы надеть после душа, а грязные вещи были брошены на пол у кровати. Достав телефон, он набрал номер Дженсена, вздрогнув от неожиданности, когда звонок раздался где-то рядом. Проследив направление звука, Джаред обнаружил мобильный у порога на полу.  
Проведя пальцем по экрану, он увидел один непринятый звонок – свой собственный. Дженсен не вышел бы из номера без телефона и не предупредив Джареда даже в холл гостиницы. Сунув найденный мобильный в карман джинсов рядом со своим, Джаред распахнул дверь в коридор, и сердце его замерло – на полу лежало тело охранника, который должен был следить за дверью.  
Бросив взгляд в сторону, Джаред увидел на полу другого охранника, слепо уставившегося в потолок. На полу под его головой расплылась темная лужа крови, уже впитавшаяся в ковровое покрытие. Присев на корточки, Джаред убедился в отсутствии у него пульса. Тот, кто убил их, похитил Дженсена.  
У Джареда не было никаких идей, никакого плана, оружия тоже не было, но он знал, откуда стоит начать поиски. Он побежал вдоль коридора, на ходу передумав пользоваться лифтом, и повернул к лестнице. Его торопливые шаги эхом отдавались по лестничным пролетам. Остановившись в дверях, ведущих в холл гостиницы, он заметил две широкоплечие фигуры в одинаковых строгих костюмах, наверняка агенты ФБР, ну или местная охрана. Сейчас он не позволит никому схватить его и упрятать в секретное убежище, а потом выбросить ключ. Может, у него ничего не получится, но ему во что бы то ни стало требовалось выбраться из гостиницы.  
Проблема решилась сама собой – двери лифта разъехались, и оттуда вылетела истерически орущая дама в меховом манто. Воспользовавшись тем, что внимание агентов мигом переключилось на нее, Джаред выскользнул на улицу. Возможно, снаружи тоже дежурили копы, так что он, не останавливаясь, побежал вдоль улицы, направляясь к многолюдной площади. После вальяжной тишины гостиницы шум улицы – сигналящие машины, рёв двигателей, громкие голоса – ошеломил Джареда до головокружения.  
Он почти перебежал широкий проспект, когда произошло одновременно два события: зазвонил его мобильный, и наперерез ему вырулил черный джип. Отпрянув, чтобы не зацепиться за боковое зеркало, Джаред выхватил телефон в наивной надежде, что это Дженсен. На экране высветился номер Моррисона, и Джаред не стал отвечать: у него не было настроения выслушивать очередные обещания.  
Нетерпеливые сигналы автомобильного гудка и громкие проклятия вернули Джареда в реальность. Джип по-прежнему перегораживал ему дорогу, а из водительского окна выглядывал с мрачным видом Блум.  
– Садись в машину, – приказал он.  
Отступив, Джаред покачал головой.  
– Хотите посадить меня под охрану? Не выйдет.  
– Я не собираюсь, просто садись.  
Поколебавшись, Джаред забрался на пассажирское сиденье. Блум тут же рванул с места, мало заботясь о правилах движения.  
– В «Эверест»?  
Джаред кивнул, потом спросил:  
– Могу я тебе доверять?  
– Да.  
Причин верить Блуму не было, и наивно было думать, что он поможет Джареду скрыться от ФБР, однако Джаред обладал способностью видеть ложь, и сейчас агент действительно говорил правду. Телефон зазвонил снова, вибрируя в кармане, но Джаред не обратил внимания.  
– Почему ты помогаешь мне?  
Помолчав, Блум выжал газ, проезжая на красный свет и оставляя за собой визг тормозов и сигналящие машины.  
– Потому что ты его любишь, – наконец, сказал он, бросив на Джареда взгляд. – И еще… думаю, ты поможешь нам раскрыть это дело.  
От тревоги у Джареда скрутило живот, он опустил взгляд на трясущиеся руки.  
– Я не могу потерять его. Не могу просто сидеть и ждать. Я должен попытаться…  
Зачем только он вычистил зубы до скрипа, избавившись от последнего напоминания о Дженсене, смыв его вкус? В мозгу Джареда вдруг вспыхнула ужасная мысль: что если он никогда не коснется губ Дженсена, не уткнется ему в шею, вдыхая его легкий аромат?  
– Дженсен мой первый и единственный парень, – произнес он, сам того не ожидая.  
– Правда? Круто, – сказал Блум, видимо, не зная, что еще добавить.  
– Да…  
Джаред смотрел в окно на прохожих. Кто-нибудь любил их? Обнимал ночью, целовал так, что забываешь обо всём? Или они по-прежнему одиноки, так и не узнав, как хорошо быть вдвоем? Нет, Джаред не хотел оставаться один, он уже и забыл, каково это.  
В машине повисло гнетущее молчание, и Джаред, чтобы отвлечься от мрачных мыслей, обратился к радио, отыскивая любимую радиостанцию Дженсена, передающую музыку кантри, но едва дослушав одну песню, выключил. Достав из кармана мобильный Дженсена – черный, с серебристой окантовкой, дорогая игрушка, – он повертел его в пальцах. Это был его подарок Дженсену на двадцать шестой день рождения, и оно того стоило – видеть блеск глаз Дженсена, пока тот распаковывал коробку.  
– Дженсен любит разные гаджеты, – сказал он, взвешивая телефон на ладони. Забавно, Джаред традиционно считался чудом в перьях, но именно Дженсен вел себя в Рождество как ребенок, ожидающий очередной электронный подарок. – И он всегда хотел машину, просто думал, что… Надо было ему подарить.  
Джаред прикусил губу до крови. Ну почему он не купил Дженсену эту чертову машину? Он ведь так мечтал, и деньги у них были… Такую же красивую и элегантную, как и сам Дженсен.  
Блум скосил на него подозрительный взгляд, опасаясь, видимо, что у Джареда едет крыша. Вполне возможно, что к этому шло. Джаред считал себя хорошим другом и бойфрендом, и все же мозг услужливо подсовывал воспоминания об обидах, что он нанес Дженсену, о резких словах и глупостях, об обещаниях, которые не сдержал. Трагикомедия какая–то, но Джареду было совершенно не смешно.  
Завернув за угол, Блум уже ехал по улице, где располагалась клиника «Эверест», и Джаред выдохнул с облегчением, когда джип, наконец, остановился у невзрачного здания. Джаред выскочил из машины, не дожидаясь, пока Блум заглушит двигатель.  
Когда они вошли в холл, за стойкой администратора никого не было, так что Джаред, оставив Блума разбираться с администрацией, сразу направился в палату Эммы.  
Зайдя внутрь, он остановился, раздумывая, что делать дальше. Лучи солнца окрасили белые стены палаты в бледно-желтый, и Джаред удивился – ему казалось, что холодный мир за окном погружен в серый туман. Но солнце в самом деле освещало запыленные городские улицы, непростительно и предательски, не заботясь о том, что где–то там пропал Дженсен, оказавшись в руках серийного убийцы.  
Приблизившись к кровати, он коснулся руки Эммы, лежащей поверх одеяла – ничего, никакой дрожи в кончиках пальцев или других признаков мистического присутствия, просто тело едва живой девушки. Джареду захотелось встряхнуть Эмму, заорать на нее, заставить рассказать все секреты, но вместо этого он отступил от кровати, возвращаясь к окну. Эмма – его единственная надежда, последний шанс спасти Дженсена, и если это не сработает…  
Глубоко вздохнув, он оперся ладонями о холодную гладь стекла. Как легко было бы сейчас продавить его, позволив острым осколкам впиться в руки, и потонуть в красной пелене забытья. Он обещал Дженсену, что справится и сможет жить без него дальше, но что, если нет? Джаред вспомнил свою жизнь до Дженсена, каково это постоянно носить ярлык «этот странный Падалеки», скрывать свою сущность, притворяясь перед окружающими.  
Резкий хлопок за спиной напугал Джареда, и он обернулся: Эмма лежала все так же неподвижно, едва заметно дыша, а дверь в палату была закрыта – наверное, это шумели в коридоре. Он с трудом втянул воздух в грудь, словно стянутую стальными обручами. Зачем ему долбаный дар медиума, если он не в силах спасти любимого человека?  
Медленно переставляя ноги, Джаред направился к выходу и, смутно надеясь увидеть призрак, в последний раз оглянулся на хрупкую фигурку Эммы. Но нет, никого в комнате. Он было развернулся, но тут краем глаза уловил отблеск и понял причину шума: фото в рамке, стоящее на тумбочке у кровати, упало на пол, и вставленное стекло рассыпалось на осколки.  
Хрустнув ботинками по стеклу, Джаред подобрал рамку. Фотография держалась одним уголком, и Джаред, убрав остатки стекла, вытащил ее окончательно. Ему показалось, что беззаботно улыбающаяся девушка с вишнево-красными губами насмешливо подмигнула. На обороте фотографии аккуратным девичьим почерком было выведено: «Далила К. и я, май 1997» и пририсовано маленькое сердечко.  
Наверняка рамка упала не просто так, и надежда Джареда вспыхнула с новой силой. Не так уж много информации, но уже есть за что зацепиться, и, возможно, распутать остальную сеть. Ему срочно нужно было чем-то заняться, иначе ужас потерять Дженсена сожрет его изнутри.  
Вылетев из палаты, Джаред наткнулся на поджидавшего его Блума.  
– Мне нужен телефон-автомат! – выкрикнул он, удаляясь по коридору и размахивая фотографией как флагом.  
Агент заспешил за ним вслед, пытаясь сунуть ему в руку мобильный.  
– Телефон–автомат! – рявкнул на него Джаред и, не обращая внимания на окрики за спиной, выбежал мимо стойки медсестры наружу, на стоянку, ярко освещенную солнцем.  
Усевшись за руль, Блум молча выехал на дорогу.  
– Любой телефон-автомат? – только и спросил он.  
– Да, – Джаред пристально вглядывался в фотографию, постепенно начиная понимать: это больше, чем просто совпадение.  
– Вижу один, – Блум указал вперед.  
– Сойдет, – Джаред чуть не на ходу выскочил из машины.  
Высыпав из бумажника горсть монет, он взял нужные, вставил их в автомат и набрал заветный номер.  
– Вы позвонили в корпорацию «Бардак». Пожалуйста, нажмите «1» для персонального обслуживания, «2» для автоматического сервиса, «3» для сексуальных услуг.  
Джаред нажал «3» и тяжко вздохнул, выслушивая следующее автоматическое послание, звонить Чаду – процесс нелегкий. Он ответил примерно на десять вопросов, то сумасшедших, то совершенно непристойных, пока, наконец, не достиг цели.  
– Если у вас есть персональный код – введите его. Запись телефонного звонка будет стерта по окончании разговора.  
Джаред быстро вбил свой шестизначный код и нажал ввод.  
– Код принят, пожалуйста, подождите, оператор свяжется с вами.  
Заиграла дурацкая музыка, и Джаред прислонился лбом к аппарату. Как–то раз за бутылкой текилы Чад пытался объяснить ему систему дозвона, но, честно признаться, Джаред тогда прилично набрался и потому мало что запомнил. Зато хорошо запомнил разнос, который устроил ему Дженсен.  
Послышался тоновый набор, и спустя бесконечные три секунды Чад поднял трубку.  
– Вы позвонили в «Райские Кущи», говорит Бардак, чем могу помочь?  
– Это я, – сказал Джаред, хотя Чад и так уже догадался.  
– Джей–воробей, ты как там, держишься?  
– Дженсена похитили, – он с трудом узнал собственный голос.  
Чад и Дженсен были не в лучших отношениях, зато Чад был лучшим другом Джареда.  
– У меня мало информации, но ты копни всё, что попадется об Эмме Уолтман, и особенно о некоей Далиле К., очевидно, ее подруге, мне нужно знать, кто она.  
– Окей, я в деле.  
Послышался лихорадочный перестук клавиш – Чад занялся добычей фактов.  
– Эмма – одна из десяти жертв. Она в коме уже десять лет, сейчас содержится в «Эвересте».  
– Там же, где лежал и Дженсен? – спросил Чад.  
– Да.  
– Хорошо, уже хоть что–то.  
Джаред перебирал в уме все имеющиеся факты, выкладывая их Чаду, в ответ в трубке слышались бормотания. Если Чад не поможет, то больше некому. Наконец, больше информации у Джареда не осталось, и Чад на мгновение прервался.  
– Это все? – поинтересовался он  
– Да, – Джаред нервно облизнул губы.  
– Сделаю, что могу, – пообещал Чад, и Джаред знал, что это на самом деле так.  
– Поторопись, – лишь попросил он и, повесив трубку, с минуту постоял у автомата, бездумно уставившись в одну точку.  
Вернувшись, Джаред уселся на пассажирское сиденье, подставив лицо прохладным струям кондиционера. Снаружи, очевидно, было жарко, но он только сейчас это заметил.  
– Куда теперь? – спросил Блум, заводя двигатель.  
– На Уиллоус.  
– Ладно, – Блум покорно направил джип к Уиллоус Лэйн, встраиваясь в оживленный поток машин.  
Телефон Джареда зазвонил снова, отдаваясь вибрацией в бедро.  
– Ты что, не ответишь? – спросил Блум.  
Джаред посмотрел на экран – звонил Моррисон.  
– Нет, – ответил он, спрятав телефон обратно в карман.  
Следующие четверть часа они ехали в полном молчании, правда, Блум пытался пару раз разговорить Джареда, но тот отвечал коротко и односложно, так что агент быстро сдался. Джареду стало неловко за свое поведение, но на него столько свалилось за последнее время, что сил на вежливость не осталось. Всё, о чем он мог сейчас думать – как найти Дженсена.  
Он указал агенту на парковку рядом с магазином книг и видеозаписей, окна которого были сплошь заклеены постерами кровавых ужастиков. Блум припарковался, и Джаред тут же направился ко входу в магазин.  
Спертый воздух с отдушкой восточных благовоний ударил Джареду в нос – видимо, посетители, что при входе пропускали за собой хоть немного кислорода, были здесь редкостью. Да и хозяина магазина за стойкой не наблюдалось.  
– Эрик, – позвал Джаред. – Ты здесь?  
Прошло какое–то время, прежде чем занавесь, скрывающая внутренние помещения, колыхнулась, и показался владелец магазина Эрик Крипке.  
– Чувак, наверное, часы опять сломались, – виновато потупися он. – Не слышал, как ты вошел.  
– Мне нужен телефон, – резко произнес Джаред: ему было не до болтовни.  
– А–а, – Эрик в тревоге огляделся. – Ты один?  
– Да, – Джаред решил промолчать, что в машине его ожидает федеральный агент.  
– В наше время осторожность не помешает, мне кажется, за мной уже следят.  
Эрик стал рыться под прилавком, и Джаред неторопливо забарабанил пальцами по истертой поверхности. Эрик хоть и параноик, но в целом хороший парень, правда, его увлечение фильмами ужасов настораживало. Но сейчас Джаред был не в настроении выслушивать его каламбуры.  
– Я тебе говорил, что пробую писать? У меня появилась отличная идея для телесериала, – раздалось из-под прилавка. – История про двух братьев, которые охотятся на призраков и прочую нечисть.  
– Да, я уже слышал.  
– Когда я их придумывал, то представлял вас с Дженсеном, правда, прикольно?  
– Очень, – сухо отозвался Джаред. Хорошенькое дело – братья, занимающиеся сексом. Правда, от Эрика можно всякое ожидать, может, он решил написать сценарий с уклоном в инцест?  
– Ты сегодня злой какой–то, – над прилавком показалось взволнованное лицо Эрика. – Вы что, поссорились?  
Стиснув зубы, Джаред сосчитал до десяти, чтобы сдержаться и не заехать Эрику в нос.  
– Нет, у нас всё прекрасно, – тщательно выговаривая слова, произнес он. – А теперь, будь так любезен, дай мне этот гребаный телефон.  
Сглотнув, Эрик нырнул под прилавок и вернулся с мобильным.  
– Забыл карту вставить, – запинаясь, пояснил он.  
– Спасибо, – Джаред буквально выхватил у него телефон.  
Эрик улыбнулся, но непонимающе нахмурился, и Джаред понял, что ведет себя как скотина, но снова не почувствовал ни единого укола совести. Коротко кивнув Эрику, он заторопился к выходу.  
Дождавшись, пока Джаред сядет в машину, Блум молча тронулся с места.  
– Куда теперь? – спросил он.  
Джаред пожал плечами.  
– Я не знаю.  
– Ты как хочешь, но я куплю себе поесть, – сказал Блум.  
– Ладно, – согласился Джаред. Есть ему не хотелось, но он вряд ли протянет весь день на кексах и коле, что проглотил рано утром. Неожиданно ему словно нож в живот воткнули, и он тяжело выдохнул. – Дженсен, наверное, такой голодный… – он закусил губу.  
Блум легко пожал ему колено.  
– Мы найдем его, – пообещал он, и Джаред поверил, потому что другого варианта не существовало.  
Перекусили они в МакДоналдсе. Сидя за столиком у окна и оглядывая зал, Джаред механически жевал гамбургер, не ощущая вкуса. Блум старался заполнить гнетущее молчание, болтая за двоих, и Джаред не просил его заткнуться только потому, что это действительно немного успокаивало.  
Долгожданный звонок застал Джареда уже в машине, когда они, выйдя из кафе, завели двигатель. Он быстро выхватил мобильный.  
– Да? – сказал он, даже не пытаясь скрыть волнение.  
– Прости, что так долго, – раздался в трубке голос Чад. – Пришлось рыть довольно глубоко.  
– Всё нормально, – успокоил его Джаред, ведь и часа не прошло, как он пустил Чада по следу.  
– Итак, Эмма Уолтман. Обычная девушка, хорошо училась в средней школе. Странности начались, когда я попробовал выяснить, кто оплачивает ее пребывание в «Эвересте». Денег, оставшихся после смерти родителей, было немного, и больничные счета быстро съели все сбережения.  
– Понятно, – сказал Джаред, разглядывая в окне проходящих мимо тинейджеров. На девушках короткие юбки, ребята в шортах. Кажется, наступило лето, а он и не заметил.  
– В общем, чтобы выяснить, кто стал душеприказчиком родителей и Эммы, пришлось покопаться, информация была засекречена. И вот самое интересное – пребывание Эммы в клинике оплачивалось из фонда, основанного на ее имя. Официально председателем фонда является некий Эндрю Хойст, но когда я выяснил подробности, то оказалось, что он подставное лицо, просто предоставивший свою подпись за сто долларов в месяц. Ты меня слушаешь?  
– Да, – нетерпеливо сказал Джаред. – Кто стоит за фондом?  
– Дама по имени Мина Кашмарек, она же исполнитель завещания родителей. Этот факт вернул меня обратно к Далиле К., о которой ты говорил, потому что полное имя Далилы К. – Далила Кашмарек. Судя по официальным данным, она покончила жизнь самоубийством в 1997 году.  
– Кашмарек? – Джаред нахмурился.  
– Да, именно так. Ее семья польского происхождения, в четвертом или пятом поколении…  
Чад продолжал рассказ о семье Кашмарек, – отец умер рано, через несколько месяцев после совершившей самоубийство дочери мать тоже покончила с собой, это было в 1998 году – но Джаред слушал уже в пол уха. Получается, убийцей была Кашмарек, это пытался сказать ему призрак? Но если так, почему призрак просто не указал на нее? Неожиданно ему вспомнился сон – тело Дженсена залито кровью, а девушка с вишнево–красными губами стоит у кровати и шепчет: «Брат, брат…». Может, тут кроется разгадка?  
– А брат у нее был? – Джаред слышал себя словно со стороны, пытаясь уложить разрозненные факты в одну картину.  
– Как ты догадался? Я как раз собирался сказать, вот послушай – в 1996 году брат Далилы Джеймс Кашмарек поступил в психиатрическую лечебницу, где ему поставили диагноз «Параноидальная шизофрения, склонность к насилию»… в общем, как–то так. Его существование было похоронено под такой кипой документов, что я потратил уйму времени на розыски. В лечебнице никаких свидетельств не осталось, единственное, что я нарыл – короткую запись о его поступлении.  
– Хм–м, – Джаред пытался переварить полученную информацию.  
– Ладно, а теперь держись… Парень сбежал в 1997 году, был замечен на похоронах своей сестры, и с той поры его никто не видел. Похоже, его даже не пытались искать. Дед Кашмарек умер в 1994 году, оставив семье огромный старый дом и, собственно, больше ничего. В шестидесятых он был очень богат – унаследовал от отца состояние и позже сделал удачные вложения. К сожалению, он был заядлым игроком, вип–клиентом казино «Черри», и в конце концов промотал всё состояние.  
– Казино «Черри»? – Джаред сглотнул – кажется, что–то наклевывалось.  
Блум, бросив на него взгляд, завел мотор.  
– Это всё, что у меня пока имеется. Другая его сестра в 1995 году вступила в армию, а затем попала в ФБР в 1998 году. В ее деле имелось несколько несерьезных нареканий. Если бы ты дал мне время, я достал бы ее досье.  
– Не надо, не привлекай к себе внимание, – остановил его Джаред. – Лучше поищи в ФБР информацию по специальному агенту Моррисону.  
– Ну да, конечно, тогда я совершенно не привлеку к себе внимание.  
– С меня пиво и бутылка текилы.  
– Договорились. Да, вот еще что – красивый большой дом деда Кашмарек был продан в 1998 году, и хочешь знать, кто сейчас является его владельцем? Фонд Эммы Уолтман.  
– Адрес! – Джаред похолодел от нехорошего предчувствия.  
Застучав по клавишам, Чад назвал его, Джаред повторил вслух, и Блум выжал педаль акселератора с такой силой, что взвизгнули шины.  
– Спасибо старик.  
– Осторожнее там, – сказал Чад и повесил трубку.  
Джаред, выключив телефон, вытащил сим-карту, сломал ее и выбросил в окно. Несколько минут они молча неслись по шоссе в сторону пригорода. Стиснув руль так, что побелели пальцы, Блум, не отрываясь, следил за дорогой.  
– Ты не собираешься поделиться новостями? – наконец не выдержал он.  
Джаред скосил на него взгляд.  
– А я могу тебе доверять?  
– Вообще–то, я поставил по удар свою репутацию. С утра не связывался с начальством и оторвался от слежки ФБР. Что ты на это скажешь?  
– Думаю, что могу, – вздохнул Джаред. – Хотя и не знаю, зачем ты мне помогаешь.  
– Ты мне нравишься, – Блум неловко пожал плечами. – И Дженсен тоже.  
Джаред подозревал, что дело не только в личной симпатии агента, но не стал развивать тему. Он поделился фактами, что собрал Чад, и, рассказывая, сам пытался разложить их по полочкам.  
– Так значит, в этом замешана Кашмарек? – удивился Блум, когда Джаред закончил.  
Тот пожал плечами.  
– Я не уверен, но… Она, определенно, как–то связана с этим. Ведь она знала обо всем этом, но не доложила начальству.  
Блум тяжело сглотнул.  
– Поверить не могу. Она, конечно, не очень дружелюбная особа, но это просто… Черт.  
Джаред промолчал. Скоро они узнают, каким образом Кашмарек замешана в преступлении, но в любом случае, он никогда не простит ей то, что жизнь Дженсена поставлена под угрозу. Не говоря уже об убитой девушке в его кровати, о Шерри и других. Хотя в данный момент Джареда волновал только Дженсен и его безопасность.  
Каждая минута казалась Джареду бесконечностью, и чтобы отвлечься, он глазел на окрестности, пытаясь сфокусироваться на прохожих, домах, но всё сливалось в сплошную серую массу. Он нервно барабанил каблуками по полу, и чтобы сдержаться, стиснул пальцами колени. Любая мысль уводила его к Дженсену, с каждым выдохом Джаред мысленно произносил его имя.  
Блум старался ехать как можно быстрее, но так, чтобы не привлекать к ним внимание. Джаред настолько увлекся мыслями о Дженсене, что не сразу услышал звонок мобильного – Моррисон. Поколебавшись, он все же ответил.  
– Да.  
– Где тебя носит, идиот безмозглый! И передай Блуму, что я зажарю его волосатые яйца на ужин.  
Джаред ухмыльнулся: надо же, Моррисон всегда сплошное самообладание – и вдруг грязные ругательства.  
– Вы давно проверяли почту? – спросил он агента.  
– У меня были более важные дела, чем проверка почты – я пытался найти вас!  
– Надо было проверить, – сказал Джаред и повесил трубку. Моррисон стал звонить снова, но Джаред, не обращая внимания, убрал телефон в карман.  
– Моррисон хочет съесть твои волосатые яйца на ужин, – передал он Блуму.  
– Мои яйца не воло… – начал было возмущаться агент, но запнулся и покраснел. – Следовало ожидать такой реакции.  
Джаред скупо улыбнулся, и Блум, кашлянув, устремил внимание на трассу. Через какое–то время они миновали придорожную вывеску «Добро пожаловать в Джемини», и Джаред с облегчением выдохнул – совсем скоро они будут на месте.  
Им пришлось остановиться, чтобы спросить дорогу у проходящего мимо старика, и тот, отвечая Блуму, подозрительно посмотрел на взволнованного и взлохмаченного Джареда.  
– Что ты теперь собираешься делать? – спросил Блум, когда они поехали дальше.  
– Я не знаю, – Джаред пожал плечами.  
Он, правда, не знал – вложив все силы в то, чтобы добраться до нужного места, Джаред растерялся и теперь ожидал хоть какой-то подсказки. Самым разумным было бы подождать, когда прибудет подкрепление, но Джаредом сейчас руководили чувства, а не доводы рассудка. Лучше оказаться взаперти вместе с Дженсеном, чем прождать еще хоть минуту.  
Блум остановился не сразу, а предусмотрительно проехал мимо нужного дома. Джаред выскочил из машины, как только смог.  
Блум вышел вслед за ним, поигрывая ключами от джипа.  
– Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, – агент бросил тревожный взгляд на другую сторону улицы.  
Не обращая на него внимания, Джаред быстрым шагом направился к дому, стоящему поодаль. За спиной раздавался торопливый топот, но Джареда не волновало, поспевает агент за ним или нет. Даже если Блум возьмет его на мушку, то не сможет удержать.  
Дом оказался на вид не таким, как он себе представлял: большущий, белый, на два крыла, раскинувшийся на ухоженном газоне, в окружении цветущих яблонь. На красивой веранде покачивался диван-качели. Дом выглядел ухоженным и уютным, именно в таком Джаред мечтал когда-нибудь поселиться с Дженсеном.  
Джаред в нерешительности остановился у низкой белой изгороди. Что, если Чад ошибся в расчетах, и они с Блумом сделали неправильные выводы? Дом никак не тянул на цитадель зла, скорее, это было родовое гнездо, наполненное детским смехом и ароматом бабушкиных пирогов.  
Запыхавшийся Блум догнал и тоже оглядел усадьбу.  
– Выглядит… симпатично, – протянул он неуверенно.  
– Да уж, – глянув на окна, Джаред открыл калитку и пошел по дорожке к крыльцу.  
– Черт, – Блум выругался и поспешил вдогонку. – Может, не стоит светиться?  
Не слушая его, Джаред взбежал по ступеням и потянулся к дверному звонку, но тут Блум стукнул его по руке.  
– Да послушай ты! – рявкнул он. – Нельзя же позвонить и просто спросить, не удерживают ли они в заложниках твоего бойфренда. Мы даже не знаем, сколько там человек.  
Джаред пожал плечами: высокая дверь выглядела тяжелой и солидной, вряд ли получится выбить ее так же легко, как это показывают в кино.  
– Ладно, – Блум, очевидно, принял какое-то решение. – Жди здесь, а я осмотрюсь. Не делай глупости!  
Проследив за Блумом – агент сбежал вниз по ступеням и исчез за углом дома, Джаред подергал за ручку двери и с удивлением обнаружил, что не заперто. Помедлив секунду, он распахнул дверь и, войдя внутрь, оказался в просторном холле. На вешалке он заметил несколько плащей и пальто, внизу неровным строем стояла обувь.  


[](http://savepic.su/6748862.jpg)

В доме стояла тишина, лишь доносилось приглушенное электрическое гудение – видимо, холодильник. Джареду казалось, что слышно даже его частое дыхание, а стук сердца рикошетит от стен. Он пересек холл, половицы скрипнули под его ногами, и Джаред испуганно прижался к стене.  
Холл продолжился темным коридором. Из двери по правой стене лился свет и Джаред, подкравшись, осторожно заглянул внутрь: это оказалась кухня – солнечные лучи, просачиваясь сквозь жалюзи, оставили на ламинатном покрытии тонкие полоски. В раковине лежала немытая посуда. На столе Джаред заметил газету за сегодняшнее число.  
Вернувшись в коридор, он в нерешительности остановился, раздумывая, куда двинуться дальше. Направо открывалась лестница, ведущая на второй этаж, налево – коридор упирался в какую-то дверь. Если бы он был жутким серийным убийцей, где бы спрятал жертву? Джаред посмотрел налево – быть может, эта дверь ведет в подвал?  
Над его головой послышался глухой, едва различимый стук: похоже, наверху кто-то был. И все же Джаред решил сначала проверить подвал. Как и входная, дверь легко подалась, открывая лестницу, уходящую во тьму, и от доносившейся оттуда вони Джареда затошнило. Во всём доме и так пахло затхлым, но тут примешивалось ещё что-то мерзкое, гнилое, тошнотворно-сладкое. Поморщившись и стараясь дышать ртом, Джаред поставил ногу на первую ступеньку, тихо прикрывая за собой дверь.  
После нескольких ступеней в неизвестность лестница резко повернула вправо, и вдруг Джаред расслышал музыку: старая джазовая мелодия и вторивший ей тонкий тягучий женский голос. Кажется, под эту песню Дженсен любил рисовать. Затаив дыхание, Джаред медленно спускался, пока не достиг последних ступеней, и обнаружил очередной дверной проем, из которого пробивался тусклый свет. Прижавшись к стене, он сделал шаг вниз, потом другой, не представляя, что увидит там, и думая лишь о Дженсене.  
Первое, что Джаред увидел, заглянув внутрь – сидящий на стуле Дженсен: голова свешена, словно он уснул, на волосах запеклась кровь. Лодыжки были примотаны к ножкам стула, руки заведены за спину. Джаред смотрел на Дженсена во все глаза, пытаясь понять, дышит ли он… Как будто дышит, но с этого расстояния Джареду трудно было судить. Сердце Джареда колотилось, кровь шумно пульсировала в ушах. Нервно облизнувшись, он подошел к двери поближе, чтобы лучше разглядеть помещение: похоже, Дженсен был один, хотя в темных углах подвала мог скрываться кто угодно.  
И все же он, не колеблясь, вошел внутрь. Сквозь джазовые напевы до него тут же донеслось низкое злобное ворчание и шёпот, эти звуки были Джареду знакомы, он слышал их вчера, когда встретил Кашмарек у лифта. Тогда он принял их за переговоры по рации, но теперь, кажется, догадался об их происхождении.  
– Джаред, – раздался голос Кашмарек, и у Джареда чуть ноги не подкосились от неожиданности. Она показалась из темного угла и, выйдя на свет, изобразила притворное удивление. – Должна признать, ты не слишком торопился, мы уже начали вечеринку без тебя.  
С этими словами она стукнула носком туфли по ноге Дженсена, и тот, слабо застонав, вжал голову в плечи, словно ожидая удар.  
– Не трогай его! – Джаред подбежал к Дженсену и, опустившись на колени, прикоснулся к нему дрожащими руками. – Джен, милый, я здесь, рядом.  
Медленно моргая, Дженсен сфокусировал на нем взгляд.  
– Джаред? – хрипло выдавил он. – Ты что здесь делаешь?  
– Тебя ищу, – ответил Джаред дрогнувшим голосом, радуясь мысли, что Дженсен жив. – Вот, нашел.  
Дженсен криво улыбнулся, потом скосил взгляд на Кашмарек.  
– Зря ты это сделал.  
– Я догадывалась, что ты придешь за ним, – мрачно заметила та.  
Не обращая на нее внимания, Джаред смотрел лишь на Дженсена.  
– Как ты? – спросил он.  
– Охренительно, – подняв голову, Дженсен поморщился. – Ничего страшного, пара таблеток «Адвила» всё исправит.  
Джаред усмехнулся. Они заперты в подвале один на один с серийным убийцей, а всё, что его сейчас волнует – Дженсен, живой и настоящий, выдающий глупые шутки. Даже страх прошел, и было все равно, что Кашмарек собирается с ними сделать.  
Та с довольным видом наблюдала за ними, явно наслаждаясь картиной.  
– Ты всё ещё надеешься его спасти, как мило, – улыбнулась она недобро. – Ты ведь понимаешь, что не сможешь?  
Джареда вновь наполнил ледяной ужас, расползаясь по телу и сворачиваясь ледяным комом в животе, сковывая язык, так что он едва слово вымолвил:  
– Зачем?  
Кашмарек пожала плечами.  
– Затем, что мне так хочется.  
– На этот раз тебе не выпутаться, – сказал Джаред как можно спокойнее, хотя в душе не был столь уверен.  
– Знаю, – Кашмарек вздохнула. – Дело приобрело серьезный оборот. Джеймс, конечно, будет недоволен, но придется переехать.  
– За что ты ненавидишь экстрасенсов? – спросил Джаред. Заметив краем глаза движение, он повернул голову: неподалеку возник призрак Далилы, девушки с вишнево-красными губами – она с грустью следила за их диалогом.  
– Грязные шлюхи, пустобрёхи и вруны! – заорал кто-то за спиной Джареда, и тот, попятившись от неожиданности, споткнулся и шлепнулся на пол.  
В игру вступил новый персонаж – высокого роста мужчина, грязный и худой. Сальные волосы обрамляли небритое лицо, тонкие губы скрывала редкая отросшая щетина, ярко-голубые глаза сверкали безумием. На нем был бесформенный балахон вроде женской ночной сорочки, изорванный и окровавленный, а еще Джаред заметил надетый на нем красный кружевной лифчик, проглядывающий сквозь прорехи на груди.  
– Джеймс, – голос Кашмарек сразу смягчился, наполнившись любовью. – Поздоровайся с Джаредом.  
Глаза безумца прокрутились в орбитах, прежде чем уставиться на Джареда, и у того душа ушла в пятки от ужаса и отвращения – во взгляде Джеймса не осталось ничего человеческого. Ворчание и шёпот стали громче, словно сотни голосов заговорили одновременно, и наконец Джаред их увидел – туманные очертания людей, окружившие Джеймса и Мину Кашмарек, источающие гнев и отчаяние.  
– Господи, – прошептал Дженсен.  
Джаред попытался ему улыбнуться, но вышла, скорее, гримаса. Где-то наверху остался Блум, да и остальная кавалерия на подходе, надо просто потянуть время, и их с Дженсеном обязательно спасут.  
– Медиумы, – Джеймс определенно обращался к Джареду. – Твари, скоты, они дурят и врут. Шлюхи!  
Он приблизился к Джареду, и тот вскинул голову, стараясь не показывать страх, хотя внутри все поджилки тряслись. Схватив Джареда за грудки, Ян вздернул его на ноги.  
– С тобой они тоже говорят? – псих смотрел на Джареда, не мигая.  
Сглотнув, Джаред стиснул зубы, борясь с тошнотой. Отпустив его, Джеймс вернулся к Кашмарек и встал у нее за спиной. Та улыбнулась и не глядя потрепала брата по волосам, как послушного питомца.  
– Джеймс не любит экстрасенсов, – пояснила она. – Он ненавидит вас за ложь, которую вы все ему говорили.  
Призраки их жертв окружили семейство Кашмарек туманным облаком, злые голоса снова эхом зазвучали у Джареда в голове.  
– Останови их, – приказала Мина, отмахиваясь. – Останови! – Она вскинула пистолет, целясь в Джареда. – Заставь их замолчать!  
Джаред не представлял, как остановить призраков. Не сводя глаз с блестящего дула пистолета, он попробовал дотянуться до них, указать им путь, но нет, дверь в иной мир не интересовала эти заблудившиеся души, пока еще нет.  
Джаред заметил, как Далила переместилась, приближаясь, и тут же уши ему заложило от грохота выстрела. Джаред пошатнулся, однако устоял, надеясь, что Кашмарек промахнулась, но когда опустил взгляд, то увидел на своей рубашке расплывающееся красное пятно. Дженсен закричал, забился в веревках, пытаясь до него дотянуться. Странные ощущения охватили Джареда, жар и озноб одновременно. Боли он не испытывал, несмотря на кровь, уже напитавшую ткань.  
За дальнейшими событиями, растянувшимися вдруг во времени, Джаред наблюдал словно со стороны. Колышущаяся призрачная масса устремилась к нему; один за другим души проходили сквозь его тело, окатывая могильным холодом и в то же время набирая силу. Затем призраки с невыносимыми воплями, от которых у Джареда заложило уши, окружили Джеймса и Мину Кашмарек. Та с пистолетом в руке снова бросилась на Джареда, но призраки не пускали, замедляя каждый ее шаг.  
Как громко они кричат… Перед глазами Джареда всё поплыло, и он без сил опустился на колени. Так холодно. Джаред встретился с обезумевшим взглядом Дженсена. Какой Дженсен беспомощный и беззащитный, он все еще привязан к стулу… Джареду захотелось встать и подойти к нему, освободить, но сил совсем не осталось.  
Кажется, Дженсен закричал, и потом всё потонуло в шуме выстрелов и криков. Кашмарек с братом рухнули на пол, словно тряпичные куклы, и неприкаянные души, как по приказу, повернулись к Джареду в ожидании, когда он приоткроет им заветную дверь. Один за другим призраки проходили сквозь его тело, устремляясь в лучший мир, который давно заслужили, пока не осталось лишь трое.  
Души Мины и Джеймса, подрагивая, парили в воздухе над своими телами, потрясенно уставившись на Далилу, чей призрачный силуэт окружало яркое сияние. Она что-то говорила им, медленно и размеренно, но Джаред не понимал этого языка. С каждым словом Далила сияла все ярче, пока Джареду не пришлось прикрыть ладонью глаза, защищая от света. Вдруг она, повысив голос, вскинула руку, Джареда окатила невидимая волна, прижимая к полу, а когда он осторожно открыл глаза – Далила была уже одна.  
– Прости, – сказала она, глядя ему в глаза. – Я не хотела.  
Джаред кивнул, и Далила шагнула к нему с ожиданием во взгляде. Улыбнувшись, он пропустил призрак внутрь, открывая перед ним дверь. Оттуда полился неземной свет, от которого Джареду стало теплее. Уход Далилы в иной мир, в отличие от недавней толпы призраков, был иным по ощущениям - смесь наслаждения и боли, но стоило мысленной двери захлопнуться, Джаред рухнул на пол, задыхаясь от изнеможения.  
Он крепко зажмурился, фокусируясь на дыхании, удивляясь что еще может это делать. Рука ныла ужасно, кружилась голова и хотелось спать. Кто-то тряс его за плечи, Дженсен испуганным голосом звал его по имени, и Джаред из последних сил перевернулся на спину.  
Над ним склонился Дженсен, нереально бледный в приглушенном свете, на виске у него запеклась кровь. Джаред хотел бы стереть ее, но рука болела, а под рукой не было платка. Он попытался встряхнуться, избавляясь от тумана в голове, но это отдалось дикой болью в плече, и Джаред откинулся на спину.  
– Не двигайся, – сказал кто-то справа, и, скосив взгляд, Джаред увидел Блума.  
– Привет, – Джаред улыбнулся.  
Дженсен, взволнованный, с плотно сжатыми побелевшими губами, потрогал ему лоб, и Джаред потянулся за этим прикосновением.  
– Он весь горит.  
Джаред собирался сказать, что это просто руки у Дженсена холодные, но слова не хотели выстраиваться связно, получалась какая–то бессмыслица. Блум прижал к его плечу ткань, посылая по телу волну боли, и Джареду показалось, что в подвале стало еще темнее.  
– Джен, – прошептал он, слепо потянувшись к Дженсену здоровой рукой.  
– Я здесь, – уверил его Дженсен, сжав ладонь. – Я здесь.  
Джаред сощурился, желая разглядеть Дженсена получше, но тьма окутывала его всё плотнее, и силуэт Дженсена превращался в смутное белесое пятно. Дженсен снова позвал, и голос его звенел металлом, словно с другой стороны длинного туннеля. Не справившись с тьмой, Джаред сдался, и последнее, что он услышал – возглас Дженсена: «Он еще дышит?!»

***


	7. Chapter 7

 

  
Джаред куда-то летел, по крайней мере, ему так казалось, но когда он открыл глаза, то оказался на больничной койке. Лучше бы не просыпался – глаза резанул яркий свет, да и летать Джареду понравилось. Ему наверняка дали обезболивающее, потому что ничего не болело, и он никак не мог вспомнить, где именно должно болеть.  
На стуле у кровати дремал Дженсен, даже во сне не отпуская его руку, даря уверенность, что Джаред никуда не улетит. Какой же он красивый, подумал Джаред, хоть и с белым пластырем на лбу и синяком во всю щёку. Не хотелось его будить. Эх, было бы круто, если бы они с Дженсеном смогли полетать вместе.  
Наверное, Джаред опять отключился, потому что, приоткрыв глаза в следующий раз, заметил Моррисона, стоящего в дверях, хлопнул ресницами – и Моррисона как не бывало. По ощущениям, было за полночь, но точно судить Джаред не мог: в палате не было окна. На запястье по-прежнему приятной тяжестью лежала теплая ладонь Дженсена.  
Левое плечо ныло всё сильнее, Джаред заглянул бы под простыню, чтобы узнать, что там наколдовали врачи, но это означало шевельнуться и потревожить сон Дженсена, поэтому он решил повременить и сам не заметил, как снова скатился в сон.  
Проснувшись, он наткнулся на тревожный, пристальный взгляд Дженсена. Джаред попытался удержать этот взгляд, но глаза продолжали слипаться.  
– Джаред, – Дженсен произнес его имя, словно молитву.  
Он часто заморгал, окончательно приходя в себя, и улыбнулся.  
– Привет.  
Выдохнув с облегчением, Дженсен чуть ослабил хватку на его руке.  
– Ты очнулся, – просто сказал он, всматриваясь Джареду в лицо.  
– Ага…  
– Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
Джаред прислушался к собственным ощущениям: летать он перестал, болело то здесь, то там, а в целом – будто развалился на части.  
– Странно, – ответил, наконец, он.  
Дженсен улыбнулся.  
– Да уж, я тоже.  
Джаред сплел свои пальцы с пальцами Дженсена, крепко сжимая – они выжили.

***

Два месяца спустя

Утомленный и разомлевший, Джаред раскинулся на шезлонге, оглядывая сад. Его тянуло в сон, и пиво, зажатое в левой руке, грозило вот-вот расплескаться. Из гостиной через раскрытую в сад дверь доносилась музыка, медленная и страстная, а ещё слышался звон бокалов: это Дженсен прибирался после вечеринки в честь новоселья.  
Нужно было встать и помочь, но кресло такое удобное и еще это запах лилий… Кроме того, полночь уже миновала, а это означало, что его день рождения наступил официально. Джаред глотнул теплого пива и всмотрелся в ряды деревьев, но в темноте мало что разглядишь, лишь очертания изгороди и соседский забор.  
Он до сих пор не свыкся с мыслью, что у них с Дженсеном теперь собственный дом - милый и уютный до неприличия, по словам Криса, добротный и солидный, по мнению мамы. Иногда звонил отец, чтобы напомнить о стрижке газона, и каждый раз, вешая трубку, Джаред улыбался.  
Трудно представить, что всего два месяца назад Джаред выписался из больницы с рукой на перевязи и с мозгами набекрень. В первую их совместную неделю в реальном мире всё казалось странным и пугающим. Они с Дженсеном, словно потерпев кораблекрушение и попав на необитаемый остров, держались друг за друга, привыкая, узнавая друг друга заново. Нужно было двигаться дальше, но куда и где найти силы?  
Постепенно жизнь налаживалась, а потом появился дом. Он подвернулся им совершенно случайно: старые друзья родителей Дженсена решили переехать обратно в Техас и срочно избавлялись от недвижимости. Они влюбились в дом с садом с первого взгляда, и неделю спустя, подписав контракт, стали его обживать.  
Одноэтажный дом на три спальни был в хорошем состоянии, и всё же им хотелось обустроить жилье по-своему. Пригласив бригаду мастеров и заплатив им кучу денег за скорость исполнения, они въехали, едва дождавшись, пока высохнут стены в спальне, и провели ещё месяц среди строительных лесов. Приходилось ночевать на матрасе вместо кровати, но они предпочитали что угодно, только бы не жить в квартире, хранящей тяжелые воспоминания.  
Обновив спальню в квартире Джареда и удалив все следы недавнего убийства, они продали жилье первому желающему, выручив, на удивление, неплохие деньги. Квартира Дженсена, учитывая его звездный статус и газетную шумиху вокруг расследования, тоже ушла меньше чем через неделю.  
И теперь, по прошествии двух месяцев, наконец всё позади. Последний штукатур покинул дом два дня назад, и нынче утром в спальне установили кровать, как раз накануне вечеринки.  
По поводу расследования они с Дженсеном получили все желаемые ответы, и главное – почему Кашмарек с братом охотились на экстрасенсов. Начав осматривать дом, ФБР открыла немало печальных фактов. Мина Кашмарек, ее младшая сестра и брат годами страдали от насилия со стороны деда, отца их матери, но та закрывала на происходящее глаза.  
Когда дед скончался, не оставив матери ничего, кроме огромного особняка, та вбила себе в голову, что он спрятал деньги где-то в доме, и пустилась на розыски, забросив детей окончательно. Она приглашала десятки экстрасенсов и медиумов, но те или морочили ей голову, или напрямую говорили, что поиски бесполезны, потому что клада нет. Даже самоубийство младшей дочери не остудило ее пыл. Вскоре мать и сама скончалась, а брат с сестрой обратили обиду и гнев на экстрасенсов.  
Первые жертвы, такие как мать Эммы Уолтман, пострадали по причине дружеских отношений с матерью Кашмарек, но спустя время брат с сестрой уже охотились на всех медиумов подряд, действуя тайно, чтобы не привлекать внимание к себе и к мотиву преступления. Рассказал им об этом Блум, или Орландо, как Джаред с Дженсеном его теперь называли. Став им другом, Блум был всегда желанным гостем в их доме, хотя Дженсен и посматривал на него косо, если Джаред начинал вести себя с агентом особенно дружелюбно.  
– Вот ты где, – сказал Дженсен, выходя в сад и шлепая босыми ступнями по каменному полу террасы, должно быть, он разулся, прибираясь в доме. – Я думал, ты ушел спать.  
Развернувшись, Джаред посмотрел на него, оценив картину - Дженсен всегда был особенно хорош в джинсах и белой рубашке, расстегнутой на три верхних пуговицы и открывающей загорелую грудь.  
– Не-а, я был здесь. Собирался помочь тебе, – признался Джаред, – но заленился.  
– Ну, хотя бы честно сознался, – рассмеялся Дженсен, присаживаясь на подлокотник кресла.  
Отставив пиво, Джаред коснулся колена Дженсена, и тот накрыл его ладонь своей. Некоторое время они сидели молча, и Джаред догадывался, что Дженсен хочет что-то сказать, однако не торопил его.  
– Иди ко мне, – сказал он вместо этого, подвигаясь в шезлонге. – Я замерз.  
– На улице жара, – хмыкнул Дженсен, однако послушно устроился рядом, положил голову Джареду на плечо. – Так нормально?  
– Ага, – ответил тот, повернувшись к Дженсену и уткнувшись носом ему в шею. Левое плечо Джареда почти не болело, лишь иногда давая о себе знать тупой болью.  
Дженсен теребил край рубашки, и Джаред, видя, как лихорадочно тот перебирает пальцами, удивился, по какой причине Дженсен нервничает, а еще – замечает ли он, что неосознанно постукивает пальцами как раз в районе ширинки Джареда, отчего член в штанах стал оживляться.  
– У меня есть кое-что для тебя, – неожиданно начал Дженсен. – Планировал подарить завтра, в твой день рождения, но потом подумал, что завтра уже наступило и…  
Следовало догадаться. По какой-то причине Дженсену всегда было неловко дарить подарок, может, он боялся, что его не примут или даже швырнут в лицо? Вот глупый, ведь он всегда выбирал для Джареда лучшие подарки в мире.  
– Спасибо, – тихо ответил он.  
Поерзав, Дженсен достал из кармана что-то, зажатое в кулаке, и протянул Джареду – было заметно, как дрожит его рука.  
– Я… э–э… надеюсь, что тебе понравится, – он выронил предмет на раскрытую ладонь Джареда.  
Тонкое золотое кольцо, согретое теплом тела. Джаред моргнул, но видение не исчезло – это было определенно обручальное кольцо.  
– Я знаю, мы толком еще не говорили об этом, но хочу, чтобы ты знал: я сказал «да» на полном серьезе, и ты мне ничего не должен, если сам того не захочешь. Это всего лишь символ. Мы столько пережили вместе, у нас теперь общий дом, и нам не нужен священник в доказательство того, что мы действительно принадлежим друг другу… – Дженсен выпалил все это на одном духу, запинаясь, и между ними вновь повисло напряженное молчание.  
Джаред надел кольцо и поднял руку, любуясь блеском металла в отражении приглушенного света из гостиной.  
«Теперь ты мой, – говорило оно без слов. – Люблю тебя».  
– Я… – прикусив губу, Джаред пытался собраться с мыслями. Столько всего хотелось сказать Дженсену, объяснить, как много это для него значит. – Господи… Джен.  
Тот, смущенно улыбнувшись, достал из кармана еще одно кольцо, для себя, и собрался уже надеть, но Джаред остановил его.  
– Дай я, – прошептал он.  
Глядя Дженсену в глаза, он медленно надел кольцо ему на палец, и взял его руку в свои ладони.  
– Я не придумал надпись, – Дженсен смущенно опустил взгляд. – Там только наши имена. Знаю, банально, просто…  
– Джен, – перебил его Джаред. – Это прекрасно.  
Дженсен сглотнул.  
– Я люблю тебя, – понизив голос, произнес он и потом прижался губами к губам Джареда.  
Что если он никогда бы не смог ощутить вкус губ Дженсена снова или того хуже – не смог бы поделиться с ним собственным вкусом? Мысль испугала его до глубины души. Нет, это просто невозможно. Чувства распирали Джареду грудь, казалось, сердце вот-вот вырвется наружу.  
Неужели когда-нибудь, глядя на свое кольцо на пальце, он не испытает нынешней бури чувств, а просто увидит перед собой несколько граммов металла? Трудно сказать, но вот прямо сейчас тяжесть кольца на пальце эхом отозвалась в потяжелевшем члене, заставив сердце колотиться чаще. Отстранившись от Дженсена, он взял его лицо в ладони, краем глаза уловив блеск кольца на пальце Дженсена.  
– Я люблю тебя, – произнес Джаред серьезно, стараясь вложить в эти три слова все охватившие его эмоции.  
Он никак не ожидал, что глаза Дженсена вдруг наполнятся слезами.  
– Навсегда…  
Дженсен произнес это утверждение с легкой тенью сомнения, и Джаред поспешил ответить:  
– Навсегда, – и он притянул к себе Дженсена в жарком поцелуе.  
Наконец, Дженсен разорвал поцелуй, его глаза потемнели от желания, однако он, упершись Джареду в грудь и удерживая его, присел на шезлонге.  
– Я просто хочу… – начал он неуверенно и запнулся. – Я давно собирался тебе кое-что сказать, но не знаю, как начать.  
– А ты попытайся, – Джаред положил руки ему на бедра.  
– Я люблю тебя.  
– Я это знаю, – Джаред удивленно заморгал.  
– Нет, – Дженсен отчаянно замотал головой. – Ты не понимаешь. Я люблю тебя.  
– Джен, не хочу тебя перебивать, но разве ты уже не говорил мне это… хм… лет шесть назад?  
Дженсен вздохнул, глядя на него как на умственно отсталого.  
– Просто выслушай меня, ладно?  
Джаред кивнул, вжимаясь пальцами в бедра Дженсена.  
– Я хочу сказать… Всё, что у меня есть – благодаря тебе. Я редко открываю душу и говорю о своих чувствах, но я всегда это помню. Если бы не ты… я попросту потерялся бы в этом мире. Я хочу, чтобы мы были вместе. Всегда. Хочу состариться с тобой, а если умру – не брошу тебя, даже став привидением. Я не смогу, не хочу без тебя. Ты моя жизнь, Джаред, мой единственный, вот это я и хотел тебе сказать.  
Джаред проглотил сухой ком в горле: он это и так знал, но Дженсен ни разу не говорил об этом вслух. Сейчас он сказал «я люблю тебя» совершенно серьезно, распахнув перед Джаредом душу.  
– Господи, Джен, – Джаред лишь покачал головой, потому что слов выразить то, что он сейчас испытывал, у него не нашлось.  
– Когда ты рухнул на пол там, в подвале… Сильнее ужаса я в жизни не испытывал, – продолжал Дженсен. – Я испугался, что теряю тебя, ругал себя за все те слова, что не успел тебе сказать, за всё, что мы планировали, но так и не успели сделать. Я не хочу испытать этот ужас снова.  
Джаред потянулся к нему, упершись лбом ему в лоб, тяжело вздохнул, и затем, прикрыв глаза, склонил голову на бок и накрыл его губы своими губами в нежном поцелуе.  
«Навсегда» звучит неплохо, как и «Без тебя я никто в этом мире», или «Ты мой единственный». Никакого грома небесного или хора ангелов, лишь спокойная уверенность в завтрашнем дне. Они снова вместе, на одном берегу реки.  
– Пропасть, – прошептал Дженсен ему на ухо, касаясь губами. – Помнишь, мы решили, что это пропасть.  
Усмехнувшись, Джаред крепко обнял Дженсена, притягивая ближе.  
– Просто чтобы ты знал – я не перепрыгну в чужую лодку, мне нужна только твоя.  
Дженсен довольно улыбнулся, и опять прошептал Джареду на ухо, щекоча прикосновением губ:  
– Просто чтобы ты знал – у меня под джинсами стринги.  
Из гостиной полилась Eternal Flame в исполнении The Bangles, и ладонь Джареда огладила спину Дженсена, спускаясь ниже. Всё позади, и теперь они с Дженсеном вместе. Навсегда.


End file.
